Charmed Children
by Miss C.A.J
Summary: L'histoire continue, cette fois avec la nouvelle génération, c'est le tour des enfants du Pouvoir des Trois de combattre le mal. Wyatt, Chris, leur soeur et toutes leur cousines et cousins seront-ils à la hauteur ? Cours, démons et amour au programme...
1. Ep 1: La relève

_**Charmed Children Saison 1**_

_**Épisode 1: La relève

* * *

**_

Le manoir était toujours le même, pas beaucoup différent des autres maisons dans la rue et pourtant si célèbre dans le monde magique. Après toutes ces années peu de choses avaient changées, bien que le passage de trois enfants ayant grandis là soit visible. Et ce jour-là au Manoir, se tenait un évènement important pour la famille Halliwell, aujourd'hui ce tenait le repas familial de cette famille tout sauf ordinaire. C'est ainsi que l'on pouvait voir Piper Halliwell déjà aux fourneaux de bon matin pour que tout soit près à temps, un téléphone collé à l'oreille discutant avec sa sœur Phoebe.

- Je sais que c'est ridicule et que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre mais le fait que Chris n'habite plus au manoir me rends triste.

-_ Tu sais comment Chris est, Piper, toujours indépendant. Et puis tu as toujours Wyatt et Mélinda au manoir pour l'instant, en plus Chris n'est pas si loin il à juste enmenagé au P3, comme à l'époque de Chris du futur, tu n'avais pas eu de problème avec ça à l'époque._

- Oui, et à l'époque je ne savais pas que Chris était mon second fils venu du futur, oh, j'étais si dur avec lui. Soupira Piper.

-_ Piper, ça fait des années et Chris ne t'en voulait pas à l'époque alors arrête de reçasser le passé et revient au présent. C'est normal d'être triste quand l'un de ses enfants quitte la maison, l'année dernière c'était pareil pour moi quand Prudence est partie à l'Université. __Mais tu vas t'y faire, comme tout les parents._

- Phoebe tu recommences à parler comme si j'étais l'une de tes lectrices en besoin de conseils.

-_ Oups, désolée, l'habitude tu sais…_

A ce moment là Paige, se matérialisa dans la cuisine.

- Hé Piper !

-_ Est-ce que c'est Paige que j'ai entendu ?_ Demanda Phoebe au bout du fil.

- Oui. Répondit-elle à Phoebe avant de se tourner vers son autre sœur. Hé Paige, qu'est-ce qui t'amène si tôt ?

- Oh, je venais juste voir si tu avais besoin que j'amène quoi que ce soit pour ce soir.

- _Dit à Paige que je lui dit bonjour !_

- Phoebe te dis bonjour. Je pense que je suis ok, je n'ai besoin de rien.

- Ok, je dois me sauver alors, j'ai un protégé sur le feu.

- Littéralement ? Demanda Piper en haussant un sourcil.

- Non, enfin, j'espère que non. A ce soir Piper, Phoebe. Ajouta t-elle plus fort.

Piper pouvait presque sentir le sourire de Phoebe au bout du fil, alors que Paige disparaîssait dans un nuage de lumière bleu.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Billie ?

-_ Elle a appelée juste hier, toute la famille va bien, Léonard semble occupé par un nouveau projet mais il trouve quand même le temps pour elle et les enfants._

- C'est dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas venir ce soir.

_- Je sais, mais Los Angeles n'est qu'à une apparition plus loin, on peut se voir quand on veut._

- C'est vrai, bon à ce soir Phoebe.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit ?

- Non, j'ai tout sous contrôle, contente-toi d'amèner toute ta famille ici, et ne sois pas en retard !

- _Bisous, à ce soir._

- A ce soir. Dit Piper avant de raccrocher.

Elle passa les prochaines minutes à s'occuper de ses petits fours, jusqu'à ce qu'un beau, grand, athlétique jeune homme blond entre dans la cuisine.

- Hé Maman, j'allais partir pour l'Université.

- Ok, Wyatt, ta sœur est déjà partis au lycée tout à l'heure avec Peyton, et ton père est à l'école de Magie, si tu as besoin de moi je serais là toute la journée pour préparer. Quand à ton frère qui c'est ce qu'il fait ? Ajouta t-elle d'un ton désaprouvateur.

- Maman laisse Chris tranquille. Je passerais le voir plus tard pour lui rappeler ce soir.

- Ok, mon chéri, passe une bonne journée et ne sois pas en retard avec ton frère ce soir, je vous connais, pas de chasse aux démons aujourd'hui.

Wyatt sourit et disparut dans un flash de lumière bleu scintillante comme sa tante Paige.

Il réapparut au P3 mais ne sentit pas la présence de son petit frère, il ferma les yeux et laissa ses sens d'être de Lumière l'aider, son frère n'était peut-être pas son protégé mais il arrivait toujours à sentir les membres de sa famille, en particulier son frère et sa sœur. Avec ce dernier en tête, il réapparut là où il sentait sa présence, dans une rue au nord de San Francisco, juste à temps pour voir Chris plonger sur le côté une boule d'énergie le ratant de peu. Wyatt réagit instantanément et pulvérisa le démon d'un revers de la main.

- Rien de cassé p'tit frère ? Demanda t-il en tendant une main à Chris, que celui-ci accepta, se laissant tirer debout.

- Tu sais, j'avais tout sous contrôle, tu n'avais pas besoin de m'aider.

Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel à cela mais ne commenta pas.

- Maman te tuerait si elle savait, je viens juste de quitter la maison et elle m'a chargé de te dire de ne pas être en retard ce soir, et qu'elle ne tolérait aucune chasse aux démons aujourd'hui.

- C'est pas comme si j'avais fait exprès de tomber sur ce démon, je passais dans le coin c'est tout et j'ai entendu des cris, je n'allais pas laisser un innocent mourir quand même ?

- J'ai rien dit, ne le raconte pas à M'man c'est tout. Et tu devrais passer plus souvent au manoir, ça fait une semaine que tu habites au P3 et on ne t'as pratiquement pas vu.

- Je sais, j'étais juste occupé avec le club, l'emménagement et tout. Mais je n'aie pas oublié le grand dîner ce soir, t'en fais pas, ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas tous réunis.

- Exactement, alors ne sois pas en retard ou maman va t'étriper.

- Merci du conseil grand frère. Tu es vraiment un fils à maman. Se moqua Chris.

- Tu sais très bien que sous tes airs de rebelle, tu es pire que moi. Répliqua Wyatt en souriant.

Chris eut un reniflement de dédain puis sourit à son frère.

- J'ai un cours à l'Université dans 10 minutes, il faut que j'y aille, ne va pas chercher des problèmes, d'accord ?

- Fait moi un peu confiance, à ce soir. Sans plus attendre il disparut suivit de près par Wyatt.

De l'autre côté de la ville une jeune femme rousse sortait de son cours de Psychologie à l'Université, tout en discutant avec une amie.

- On va à ce nouveau club qui à ouvert un peu plus loin ce soir, tu viens avec nous ?

- Désolée, pas ce soir, repas de famille.

- Oh, est-ce que ton cousin super mignon sera là ? Wyatt, pas vrai ?

Prudence Halliwell eut un petit rire à l'expression intéressée de son amie.

- Bien sûr qu'il sera là, c'est chez ses parents que ça se passe.

- Ta famille est trop grande, je veux dire je suis enfant unique, et j'ai seulement un cousin et une cousine et c'est largement suffisant pour moi.

- Ma famille n'est pas comme les autres c'est sûr. Sourit Prudence.

Elle était la fille aînée de Phoebe Halliwell et Coop un Cupidon, et elle avait toujours adorée sa famille, sauf une année au lycée où elle avait agi comme une adolescente en colère, mais pour sa défense quand on a le pouvoir d'Empathie et que l'on est entourée d'autres adolescents émotifs alors que l'on est soi-même une adolescente ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles, surtout à un âge où les hormones sont en jéopardis. Mais elle était très douée pour écouter et réconforter les autres également, comme sa mère, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait décidée de faire des études pour devenir psychologue.

- Prue, t'es toujours avec moi ?

- Désolée, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Je vais être en retard à mon prochain cours, on se vois demain ?

- Ok, à demain. Dit Prue alors qu'elle aussi partait en direction de sa classe suivante.

* * *

- Ce gars n'arrête pas de te regarder. Murmura Peyton à Mélinda alors qu'elles étaient assises à la cafétéria du Lycée.

- Non, personne ne me regarde.

- Il te dévore des yeux, tu devrais l'inviter à sortir.

- Pas question, je ne suis pas comme toi, à flirter avec des gars parce qu'ils me sourient une fois. En plus il n'a même pas l'air de notre année.

- Donc tu l'inviterais s'il était de notre année ? Sourit Peyton avec malice.

- Tais-toi.

- Hé, salut les filles.

Elles levèrent les yeux pour voir leurs deux cousines, Pauline et Elizabeth Mitchell, les jumelles de Paige et Henry Mitchell, qui avaient un an de moins qu'elles.

- Paulie, Liz, vous voulez manger avec nous ? Demanda Mélinda.

- Non merci, ont a déjà mangé, on passées juste dire bonjour. Dit Pauline.

- On va être en retard en Biologie, on se vois ce soir ?

- A ce soir ! Lança Peyton en leur faisant au revoir de la main.

- Allez viens où nous aussi on va être en retard en cours.

Elles étaient à peine sorties de la cafétéria que le téléphone portable de Peyton sonna.

- Allo ? Hé Rick comment ça va ? Ce soir ? Non, j'ai rien de prévu… Aïe ! Mélinda venait de lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes. Oh, c'est vrai ça vient de me frapper, littéralement, mais j'ai un repas de famille ce soir. Oui, c'est ça, une prochaine fois. Bye.

- Rick ? Mélinda haussa un sourcil en regardant sa cousine.

- Un étudiant que j'ai rencontrée l'autre jour, très, très mignon, crois-moi. Sourit-elle.

- Tu ne sortais pas avec un Mark aux dernières nouvelles ?

- Je sors toujours avec Mark, mais je ne pense pas que ça va durer. Et puis on est jeune, il faut bien qu'on s'amusent un peu.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, ma cousine. Dit ironiquement Mélinda.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Pauline sortit de son cours de Littérature Classique et alla à la voiture sur le parking où Elizabeth l'attendait au volant.

- Est-ce que nous devons récupérer Henry sur le chemin ? Demanda t-elle une fois installée dans la voiture.

- Oui, tu sais que Maman ne veut pas qu'il apparaisse après les cours de retour à la maison. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi, si je pouvais apparaître je le ferais sans arrêt.

- C'est exactement pour ça que Maman à donnée des limites à Henry, et puis tu peux te projeter astralement, beaucoup aimeraient avoir ce pouvoir.

- Dit la sorcière qui peut bouger des objets par la pensée. Fit Elizabeth et sa jumelle haussa les épaules.

Elles arrivèrent à ce moment sur le parking du Collège où leur petit frère allait. Celui-ci était en train de discuter avec des amis quand il vit ses sœurs l'attendre.

- Mes sœurs sont là, à demain les gars.

- J'aimerais bien avoir des sœurs comme ça. Fit l'un des garçons avec un petit sourire.

- Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'entendre ça. Grimaça Henry avant d'aller à la voiture.

- Hé Henry, comment était ta journée ? Demanda Pauline.

- Comme d'habitude.

- Tu peux faire mieux, t'es en dernière année maintenant, tu fais parti des grand.

- Et ? Demanda t-il.

- Tu peux embêter les premières années.

- Elizabeth ! S'exclama Pauline.

- Oh, oh, prénom complet, j'ai peur. Dit-elle faussement effrayée, Henry sourit à l'attitude de sa sœur alors que celle-ci reprenait la route en direction de leur maison.

* * *

Phoebe rentrait à peine du Bay Mirror, chez elle mais il ne semblait y avoir personne dans l'appartement, cependant elle savait mieux que se fier aux apparences, elle monta donc à l'étage et se dirigea directement vers la chambre de sa fille cadette, Pénélope. Elle frappa à la porte puis ouvrit un peu celle-ci. Assise sur un large rebord de fenêtre, une jeune fille lisait un livre appuyée sur des coussins. Mais elle releva la tête à l'entrée de sa mère.

- Hé ma chérie, tout va bien ?

- Oui Maman. Est-ce que c'est déjà l'heure de partir je ne suis pas sûre depuis combien de temps je lisais.

- Non, pas encore, on attend que ton père rentre avant d'y aller. Tes sœurs s'y rendent par elles-mêmes. Peyton y est sûrement déjà avec Mel.

- Ok, appelle moi quand on y va.

Phoebe sourit à sa fille et la laissa à sa lecture pour aller se changer avant que son mari ne revienne et qu'il ne soit temps de partir. Elle avait hâte d'être à ce soir, et de revoir toute sa famille réunit ensemble, cela faisait des mois au moins qu'elle ne l'avait pas été. Environ une demi-heure plus tard Coop arriva et ils se rendirent finalement au manoir Halliwell.

Chez les Mitchell on se préparait aussi à partir.

- Tout le monde est près ? Demanda Paige, recevant des réponses affirmatives elle dit : Henry prends ton père, les filles avec moi.

Elizabeth et Pauline prirent chacune la main que leur mère leur tendait et elles disparurent dans la lumière bleue, suivit de près par les deux autres membres de la famille.

Ils réapparurent tous dans le hall d'entrée du manoir pour voir Piper déposer un plat regorgeant de nourriture sur la table de la salle à manger, Léo essayant de picorer dans un autre plat et bien sûr se faisant réprimander par sa femme. Mélinda et Peyton descendaient les escaliers en riant à quelque chose que l'une d'elles avait dû dire, et finalement Victor, qui en les apercevant vient à leur rencontre.

- Comment vas-tu Paige ? Demanda t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Très bien merci, Victor. Et vous ?

- Bien, je suis à la retraite j'ai le temps de m'occuper de moi et de passer du temps avec ma famille. Henry, tu as l'air en forme. Dit-il en serrant sa main.

- Il faut bien avec mon métier. Répondit le mari de Paige.

Victor et Henry s'entendaient très bien, le fait qu'ils étaient les seuls humains normales et qui n'avaient jamais eu de pouvoirs mais avaient épousés une sorcière. Cela les rapprochaient dans cette famille magique.

- Et vous deux ressemblez à votre grand-mère Patty de plus en plus. Et toi mon garçon tu as encore grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

Piper qui avait remarquée l'arrivée de sa sœur et sa famille, vint aussi à leur rencontre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres pour les accueillir. A ce moment Wyatt apparut avec Prudence à ses côtés. Après avoir embrassée sa mère, il alla rejoindre son père alors que sa cousine restait auprès de sa mère.

- Prudence, comment vas-tu ma chérie ? Lui demanda Piper en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Très bien merci. Mes parents ne sont pas encore arrivés ?

- Ils ne devraient plus tarder, maintenant.

Un tourbillon de lumière bleu scintillante se forma pour laisser place à Chris Halliwell.

- Je ne suis pas en retard pas vrai ? Demanda t-il en voyant le monde déjà présent.

- Non, on attends toujours ta tante Phoebe. Fit Piper en levant les yeux au ciel, puis elle sourit à son plus jeune fils et le prit dans ses bras à son tour, l'étouffant presque.

- Hé, je sais que je t'ai manquée maman mais si tu ne me relâches pas bientôt tu vas m'étouffer.

- Ca t'apprendra à ne pas revenir à la maison pendant une semaine. Répliqua t-elle.

- Hé, mon cousin disparut ! S'exclama Peyton en donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Chris, sa façon habituelle de le saluer en somme.

- Ne me dit pas que je t'ai manqué aussi Peyton ? Dit-il moqueur.

- Tu parles, Mélinda par contre…

- Pas du tout, j'ai encore plus de temps le matin dans la salle de bain. Fit celle-ci.

- Ca fait du bien de savoir que je suis apprécié dans cette famille. Plaisanta Chris.

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises allez vous servir quelque chose à manger. Dit Piper.

- Bonsoir tous le monde ! Lança Phoebe en passant le seuil de la porte d'entrée, suivie par Pénélope et Coop.

Alors qu'un nouveau tour d'embrassade commençait Piper prit les choses en main.

- Tout le monde dans la salle à manger, allez, avant que les plats ne refroidissent. Dit-elle en faisant de grands gestes de circulation avec ses bras.

Tout le monde obéit sachant mieux que de s'opposer à la maîtresse de maison quand il s'agissait de nourriture. Wyatt qui était revenu dans l'entrée fut le dernier à en sortir, il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte toujours ouverte et fit un geste de la main dans sa direction, la porte se referma sur les voix qui riaient et parlaient ensemble, la famille était réunie.

* * *

**Voilà c'est le premier chapitre de Charmed Children. J'espère que vous avez aimé pour l'instant.**

**Cette histoire est bien entendu la suite de la série Charmed mais se concentre sur les enfants du Pouvoir des Trois, le forma d'écriture est donc celui d'épisodes comme dans la série avec des histoires différentes à chaque épisode mais une histoire globale qui se suis et fait sens (j'espère). Ce premier chapitre, ou épisode, est une sorte de prologue, je recommande de lire plusieurs chapitres pour ce faire une vrai opinion. Il n'y a aussi pas de risques que mes updates soient irrégulières, je posterais tous les samedi, j'ai toujours plusieurs chapitres d'avances comme ça et cela me permet d'écrire le reste de l'histoire plus facilement. C'est tout ce que je voulais dire, ah, il s'agit de la première saison, où je vais principalement présenter les personnages, je prévois d'écrire une seconde saison.**

**Tout étant dis, à la semaine prochaine !**

**N/A : je viens de reposter ce chapitre, suite à beaucoup de commentaires je suis revenu lire ce chapitre et je dois avouer qu'il était bourré de fautes. Désolée, j'ai toujours été nulle en orthographe mais je compte faire plus attention à ce que je poste maintenant et je vais corriger les chapitres déjà postés. C'est possible que je loupe quelques fautes, mais je vais faire de mon mieux, cela devrait déjà être plus lisible ensuite. Bonne relecture ! **


	2. Ep 2: Innocent

_**Charmed Children Saison 1 **_

_**Épisode 2 : Innocent

* * *

**_

Le démon courrait dans la ruelle déserte, il envoya une boule d'énergie derrière lui mais Chris l'évita et projeta sa main devant lui, envoyant le démon faire un vol plané. Ce dernier récupéra vite cependant et envoya plusieurs balles d'énergies sur Chris, l'obligeant à plonger sur le côté pour les éviter mais cela le laissa dans une position vulnérable. Le démon s'approcha de lui avec un sourire tordu alors que Chris était toujours sur le pavement, mais ce dernier avait prévu le coup et au moment où le démon baissa sa garde un instant il en profita pour l'envoyer s'écraser sur le mur et se relever en même temps.

- Est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin de se battre ? Vous démons n'avez toujours pas eu le mémo qu'on vous botte les fesses à chaque fois ? Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas juste vous laisser vaincre ? On arriveraient plus vite à l'inévitable.

- La ferme, sorcier ! Cracha le démon en se relevant péniblement.

- Fait moi. Nargua Chris.

En place de réponse le démon ouvrit la bouche et envoya un jet vert visqueux que Chris reçu sur sa manche.

- C'est dégoûtant ! J'adorais ce t-shirt, tu vas payer pour ça. Dit-il en examinant sa manche.

Le démon fit apparaître une balle d'énergie dans sa main et s'apprêtait à la lancer sur Chris mais le jeune semi-être de lumière releva la tête, un éclat de colère dans les yeux et pointa son doigt sur la boule d'énergie qui resta en place malgré les efforts du démon pour l'envoyer en avant puis guidé par Chris la boule frappa le démon qui cria et fut réduit en cendres.

A ce moment une lumière bleue, qui ne pouvait signifier que l'arrivée d'un être de Lumière, se forma pour laisser apparaître Wyatt Halliwell. Son regard tomba sur son frère puis son apparence échevelée et sa manche visqueuse. Il fronça les sourcils et surveilla immédiatement les alentours pour une source de danger, son regard ne rencontrant que le tas de cendre sur le sol.

- Tout va bien Chris ?

- Super. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Parce que tu combattais, encore, un démon tout seul. Répliqua son frère aîné.

- Et alors ? Je peux…

Chris n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase car à ce moment exactement la porte d'un des bâtiments donnant sur la ruelle s'ouvrit à la volée et une jeune femme en sortit en courant. Une fumée noire se forma et cette fois un être des Ténèbres apparut son arme pointée sur la femme mais quand il remarqua les frères Halliwell il disparut à nouveau avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu l'en empêcher.

La femme les regarda une seconde avant de s'effondrer inconsciente au sol, Wyatt et Chris se précipitèrent vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui viens de ce passer ? Demanda Chris.

- Aucune idée. Répondit Wyatt en se tournant vers lui.

Les deux frères avaient ramenés la femme toujours inconsciente au Manoir avec eux et l'avait installée dans un canapé du salon. Heureusement leur mère était au restaurant et leur père à l'école de Magie. La jeune femme semblait avoir la vingtaine, et était une brunette aux yeux bleus plutôt jolie, elle ne semblait pas gravement blessée mais avait des écorchures sur les mains et le visage. Wyatt tendit la main au-dessus d'elle une lueur dorée sortant de sa palme, la guérissant. Une fois terminée, la femme revint soudainement à elle et regarda follement autour d'elle.

- Où je suis ? Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda t-elle.

- C'est exactement la question qu'on allaient vous poser. Fit Chris.

- Chris. Vous êtes dans notre maison, vous n'avez rien à craindre ici. La rassura Wyatt.

Elle se tourna vers lui et ce qu'elle vit sur son visage du la convaincre car elle se détendit un peu.

- Comment vous appelez vous ?

- Sheryl. Sheryl Carlson.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr, il y a à peu près deux mois de ça, cet homme a commencé à me pourchasser, il n'est pas humain, il peut apparaître et disparaître soudainement et il a tué une amie à moi avec son arme, je le fuis depuis. Je ne devrais pas être là, cela vous mets en danger ! Je dois partir immédiatement ! Dit-elle en se levant brusquement, Wyatt attrapa son bras et la fit se rasseoir gentiment.

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre ici personne ne vous fera du mal.

- Wyatt, est-ce que je peux te parler un instant ? En privé. Dit Chris qui était appuyé contre le mur du salon, les bras croisés.

- Ne bougez pas, on revient tout de suite. Dit Wyatt avant de se tourner et suivre son frère hors du salon jusqu'au pied des escaliers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Chris.

- Elle dit la vérité. Elle n'a même pas l'air d'être une sorcière ou de savoir qui est après elle.

- C'est ce qui me dérange, je pense que tu devrais consulter les Fondateurs pour voir si ils ont une idée de ce qui se passe.

- Pourquoi moi ? Wyatt grimaça à l'idée de devoir parler aux Fondateurs.

- Parce que j'y suis allé la dernière fois et tu te rappelles du résultat.

- Ok, attend-moi là avec Sheryl, je reviens le plus vite possible. Dit-il et il disparut.

Chris retourna dans le salon où Sheryl les attendait.

- Wyatt est allé faire une course, il va bientôt revenir. Expliqua-t-il.

L'aîné des Halliwell apparut sur le Golden Gate Bridge, généralement son frère et lui évitaient de monter 'en haut' s'ils le pouvaient, et avec son esprit appela les fondateurs. Ceux-ci ne mirent pas longtemps à répondre puisque l'un d'eux se matérialisa devant Wyatt presque immédiatement.

- Désolé de vous déranger mais est-ce que le nom de Sheryl Carlson vous dis quelque chose ?

- Nous avons fait en sorte qu'elle entre en contact avec vous pour que vous puissiez l'aider. Sheryl est une future être de Lumière et l'être des Ténèbres après elle veut la tuer avant qu'elle est pu faire le bien auquel elle est destinée. L'être de Lumière qui s'occupait d'elle à était tué par lui, bien que Sheryl n'est jamais sue cela, elle croit juste qu'elle était l'une de ses amies.

- Donc Sheryl est notre innocente.

- Oui, l'être des Ténèbres après elle nous a déjà coûté plusieurs innocents, il est patient et dangereux, nous vous conseillons la prudence.

Wyatt avait envie de lui répliquer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de leur conseil mais il avait heureusement plus de contrôle en lui que Chris. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête et réapparaître au Manoir.

- Alors ? Demanda Chris une fois que Wyatt l'eut rejoint.

- Sheryl ?

- Salle de bain.

- Innocente.

- Bien sûr, innocente à sauver, être des Ténèbres à vaincre, une journée comme les autres en somme. Lança le plus jeune.

- Vous faîte ça souvent ? Demanda une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir Sheryl les regarder.

- On peut dire ça. Fit Wyatt prudemment.

- Ecoutez je sais que vous essayez de m'aider mais vous êtes en danger avec moi, il vaut mieux que je parte.

- Il n'en est pas question, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Dit Wyatt en se rapprochant d'elle, Sheryl le regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête. De son côté Chris passait un regard incrédule de l'un à l'autre, puis partit dans la cuisine en secouant la tête.

Wyatt et Sheryl venaient de se rasseoir dans les canapés du salon quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Mélinda qui s'arrêta en plein mouvement en voyant son frère avec une inconnue.

- Hé Mélinda. La salua Wyatt.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda t-elle en regardant la femme aux côtés de son frère suspicieusement.

- Mélinda je te présente Sheryl, Sheryl voici ma petite sœur Mélinda.

- Enchantée. Dit Sheryl en s'adressant à l'autre jeune femme.

Mélinda fit un sourire forcé et continua son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine où elle trouva Chris en train de se faire un sandwich, il releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce.

- Qui est cette fille ? Attaqua t-elle.

- Innocente.

- Bien sûr, corrige-moi si je me trompe mais on est pas sensés sauver les innocents pas flirter avec eux ?

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Sourit-il.

- Et tu le sais mieux que personne. Dit Mel sarcastique.

- Tu sais que t'es mignonne quand tu es possessive ? Se moqua Chris.

- La ferme. Vous avez besoin d'aide avec le démon ?

- Être des Ténèbres. Et non on peut se débrouiller seuls tant fait pas.

- Ok, mais faîte attention, le poison de leur arme est mortel pour vous.

- Vraiment on dirait Maman. Chris leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pense ce que tu veux, moi je vais voir Peyton. Appelle-moi si vous avez besoin de moi. Dit-elle avant de sortir de la maison par la porte de la cuisine.

Chris retourna au salon où les deux autres discutaient toujours.

- On a besoin d'un plan. Annonça-t-il.

- Un plan ? Demanda Sheryl confuse.

- Pour vaincre le démon.

- Mais… Je pensais qu'on allaient juste rester cachés le temps que les choses se calment, il finira bien par abandonner si il ne me trouve pas.

- Non, ce n'est pas dans la nature des êtres des Ténèbres d'abandonner. Lui dit Wyatt.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces êtres des Ténèbres et qui êtes-vous réellement ?

- Ca serait trop long à expliquer, disons que nous sommes les gentils, ils sont les méchants. Lança Chris. Je pense que nous devrions lui tendre un piège. Dit-il se tournant vers Wyatt.

- Comment ?

- On pourrait utiliser un appât. Chris jeta un bref coup d'œil à Sheryl.

- Non, oublie ça, c'est trop dangereux.

- Comment on va l'attraper alors ?

- On a dû le surprendre dans la ruelle, il ne devait pas s'attendre à voir les frères Halliwell, mais il ne restera pas longtemps inactif. Le meilleur endroit pour le trouver est cette ruelle.

- Oui mais si sa proie, ne le prenez pas mal, dit-il en se tournant vers Sheryl, n'est pas là il ne risquera pas une apparition.

- Laissez-moi vous aider, c'est ma faute après tout.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est celle de l'être des Ténèbres. Dit Wyatt.

- Mais on pourrait utiliser son aide. Fit Chris, voyant que son frère allait protester il ajouta : Juste une seconde, on la laisse apparaître dans la ruelle et dès que l'être des Ténèbres apparaît, tu la fais apparaître ici pendant que je m'occupe de l'autre. Exposa-t-il.

- Ca reste dangereux.

- C'est le meilleur plan qu'on aient, il devra faire l'affaire.

* * *

- Et maintenant ? Demanda Sheryl dans la ruelle à nouveau.

- On attends. Répondit Wyatt.

- Quoi ?

- Ca ! Chris pointa un coin de la ruelle ou une fumée noire commençait à se former.

Wyatt ne perdit pas de temps et réapparut au manoir avec elle.

- Attends ici. Lui dit-il avant de disparaître une fois de plus.

Il apparut juste à temps pour voir l'être des Ténèbres tirer une flèche sur Chris que celui-ci dévia d'un revers de la main. En voyant Wyatt il disparut dans une fumée noire, mais il semblait que ce n'était qu'une ruse pour qu'ils baissent leurs garde car dès qu'ils bougèrent l'être des Ténèbres réapparut et envoya trois flèches consécutives sur Chris qui dû plonger pour les éviter, avant de disparaître pour de bon cette fois. Wyatt et Chris ne perdirent plus de temps et apparurent au manoir où Sheryl les attendez anxieusement.

- Tout s'est passé comme prévue ?

Wyatt allait répondre mais Chris le prit de vitesse.

- A un accroc près. Dit ce dernier avant de s'écrouler par terre. L'une des flèches empoisonnées avait éraflée le bras de Chris, Wyatt se précipita vers lui et se dépêcha de le guérir.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il à son petit frère une fois qu'il eut guéri.

- Oui, grâce à toi, au moins ce n'était qu'une éraflure.

- Une éraflure qui n'aurait pas manquée de te tuer au bout de longues heures de souffrances. Lança Wyatt durement et Chris grimaça.

- Sois content que ce ne soit pas toi qui ait été touché ou nous aurions dû appeler tante Paige pour te guérir et cela aurait seulement compliqué les choses. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à utiliser le pouvoir de guérir. Marmonna Chris plus pour lui-même.

- L'être des Ténèbres s'est échappé, désolé. Dit Wyatt regardant Sheryl.

- Non, je suis juste contente que vous alliez bien tout les deux.

- Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais dans la maison, ailleurs. Fit Chris.

- Ok. Dit Wyatt distrait alors que son frère levait les yeux au ciel en partant.

* * *

Wyatt déposa une tasse de thé fumante sur la table de la cuisine devant Sheryl qui lui sourit.

- Tu as une très jolie maison. Dit-elle.

- Elle est dans la famille depuis des générations, mon arrière-grand-mère y a grandit, ma grand-mère y a grandit, ma mère et mes tantes également.

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir une grande famille comme ça, et vous avez l'air de vous entendre.

- Et ta famille ?

- Resté chez moi, à Phoénix. Ma famille, ma maison, ma ville me manque.

- Je te promets que tu les retrouveras bientôt. Dit Wyatt en déposant sa main sur celle de Sheryl.

A ce moment là, un bruit se fit entendre dans le hall d'entrée du manoir.

- Reste là. Fit Wyatt à Sheryl alors qu'il se levait et sortait de la cuisine pour enquêter sur l'origine du bruit.

Il semblait ne rien y avoir de suspicieux quand il arriva aux escaliers, il continua d'avancer jusqu'à la porte mais il n'y avait toujours rien. Sheryl sortit prudemment de la cuisine et avança jusqu'aux escaliers à son tour.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda t-elle.

- Sheryl ! Viens à mes côtés vite ! Chris ! Appela-t-il, mais il était trop tard l'être des Ténèbres apparut derrière Sheryl son arme pointée sur elle, heureusement Chris apparut dans les escaliers à ce moment et d'un geste de la main envoya l'arbalète de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Cependant l'être des Ténèbres n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et attrapa Sheryl d'une main tandis que l'autre, qui émettait une lueur rouge, se rapprochait dangereusement du visage de la jeune femme.

- Non ! Cria Wyatt d'une voix remplit de pouvoir en jetant une main en avant, l'être des Ténèbres commença alors à se désintégrer et lâcha Sheryl qui se rua aux côtés de Wyatt.

L'être des Ténèbres eut une dernière exclamation de douleur et disparut complètement, pour toujours.

* * *

Wyatt et Sheryl se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée du manoir quelques temps plus tard.

- Je suppose que c'est un au revoir. Dit-elle.

- Oui, mais tu vas enfin pouvoir revoir ta famille. Sourit-il bien qu'avec un peu de regrets.

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir fais ta connaissance, tu m'as sauvé la vie, j'ai vu des choses que je n'oublierais jamais.

- J'en fais partit j'espère ? Plaisanta Wyatt.

- Définitivement. Répondit Sheryl avec un grand sourire.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux à se regardaient puis Sheryl se mit sur la pointes des pieds et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Wyatt.

- Merci pour tout, au revoir. Dit-elle sincèrement avant de se tourner vers la rue et le taxi l'attendant.

Wyatt la regarda partir un instant avant de refermer la porte du manoir.

* * *

Ce soir-là il était au bar du P3, Chris assis dans le siège à ses côtés.

- Pour une fois que tu te trouves une fille, c'est pas de chance. Fit ce dernier.

- Tais-toi. Je n'ai aucun problème à trouver une fille. Répondit Wyatt et à en jugeait par le regard que plusieurs filles lançaient dans sa direction, il avait complètement raison.

- Je propose un toast à notre victoire d'aujourd'hui, pas que nous aurions pu perdre. Dit Chris solennellement en levant sa bière devant lui et Wyatt l'entrechoqua avec la sienne.

- Au succès des frères Halliwell. Dit-il en souriant.

* * *

**Comme promis le deuxième chapitre, en le relisant je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite, je me suis rendu compte qu'entre ce chapitre et les nouveaux que j'écris en ce moment mon style d'écriture à un peu évolué, en mieux je pense.**

**Bon à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 3 !**

**N/A : revu et corrigé.**


	3. Ep 3: Demon Band

_**Charmed Children Saison 1 **_

_**Épisode 3 : Demon Band

* * *

**_

Le club était rempli à craquer, le publique acclamait le groupe, la musique devint de plus en plus hypnotisante plongeant les gens dans une transe. Alors une fenêtre magique s'ouvrit au-dessus du groupe un démon aux yeux rouges apparaissant dedans, il ouvrit la bouche et aspira l'âme de toutes les personnes dans le publique avant de disparaître. La musique cessa et les gens commencèrent à partir agissant comme des automates plutôt que des humains.

* * *

Le lendemain Chris était au P3 en train de discuter avec les membres du groupe jouant le soir même quand Piper entra dans le club vide à cette heure. En la voyant Chris s'excusa auprès du groupe et alla à la rencontre de sa mère.

- Hé, Maman qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? Demanda-t-il en embrassant Piper.

- Je venais voir si tout aller bien avec le P3.

- Ne t'en fait pas j'ai tout sous contrôle. Fit Chris d'un ton qui semblait répéter ce qui avait déjà été dit mille fois..

- Bien, je dois retourner au restaurant, appelle-moi si il y a un problème. Et passe à la maison quand tu as le temps, ton père se plaint qu'il ne t'as pas vu de la semaine.

- Ok, j'essaierais de passer le plus tôt possible mais comme on à un nouveau groupe qui arrive demain je ne sais pas quand exactement.

Piper embrassa son fils au revoir et repartit laissant Chris retourner au groupe.

Comme prévu le groupe partit dans la matinée le jour suivant et le nouveau groupe arriva dans l'après-midi pour faire des essais.

- Bien alors on fera comme ça. Dit Chris en s'adressant au groupe et il leur tourna le dos pour aller vérifier la réserve, il ne vit donc pas les yeux des membres du groupe flasher rouge.

* * *

Dans une autre partie de la ville, Mélinda et Peyton étaient dans la chambre de cette dernière, Mélinda était au bureau à compléter ses devoirs tandis que Peyton était allongée sur son lit.

- Je m'ennuie. Dit-elle.

- Essaie de faire tes devoirs pour changer. Répondit sa cousine.

- Pour que ça m'achève ? Non merci.

- Tu ne travaillais pas pour un article du journal du Lycée ?

- Je l'ai finie aujourd'hui au Lycée.

- Je suis à court d'idée.

- Ce qu'il me faut c'est de l'action !

- Quoi comme action ? Demanda Mélinda suspicieusement. Un peu d'action avec Peyton terminait généralement par beaucoup de problèmes.

- Et si on allaient au P3 ce soir ? Tu sais quel groupe joue ?

Mélinda fut un peu soulagée de la réponse, elle avait pensée pendant une seconde que Peyton comptait se lancer dans une chasse aux démons, ce qui n'était pas vraiment l'idée d'amusement que Mélinda se faisait.

- Non, je n'ai aucune idée de qui joue ce soir.

- On va voir par nous-mêmes alors. Dit Peyton en se relevant et allant à son armoire.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Allez, on est pas allées au P3 depuis cette Eté, on va s'amuser, et puis on pourra voir Chris comme ça.

Finalement Mélinda finit par céder et elles se préparèrent avant de sortir, elles prévinrent Phoebe et Coop qui étaient enlacés sur le canapé du salon, qu'elles allaient mangés dehors, ceux-ci leurs dit de ne pas rester dehors trop tard, c'était un jour de semaine après tout.

Étant encore tôt dans la soirée , elles allèrent mangées dans un restaurant, pas celui de Piper, la mère de Mélinda était plus stricte que ses sœurs en générale. Puis enfin elles arrivèrent au P3, qui était toujours aussi populaire.

Chris était dans la réserve, en train de récupérer une boisson vite écoulé au bar, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il tourna la tête pour voir entrer sa sœur et l'une de ses cousines.

- Hé Chris ! Comment va ? Pas encore fait couler le P3 ? Plaisanta cette dernière.

- Tout va bien merci. Et vous deux, vous ne devriez pas être au lit à cette heure là ? Répliqua Chris.

- Peyton s'ennuyait. Fit Mélinda en lieu d'explication, tout en s'avançant pour embrasser son frère.

- Je vois. Dit celui-ci. Cela expliquait toujours un tas de choses.

- Ce n'est pas devenu calme d'un coup ? Demanda Peyton en tendant l'oreille.

Chris fronça les sourcils et repartit en direction de la salle suivit des deux autres. Quand il entra dans la pièce il vit que tout les gens du publique avaient cessés d'acclamer le groupe mais le fixaient d'un regard mort, cependant ce ne fut pas ce qui retient son attention réellement. Le démon au-dessus du groupe se penchant en dehors d'une fenêtre magique aspirant les âmes du publique si.

- Qu'est-ce que…? S'exclama Mélinda.

- Démons. Dit Peyton les yeux plissés, surveillant le groupe dont le regard luisait rouges.

Les démons ne les avaient pas encore repéraient mais ça ne durerait pas longtemps, Chris prit donc les choses en mains.

- Mélinda fige le publique, on ne sait pas si ils peuvent l'utiliser contre nous ou pas. Le démon à cornes semble être le meneur essayez de le tuer le plus vite possible mais faites attention aux autres.

Les filles hochèrent la tête et se préparèrent. Chris envoya deux instruments s'envoler tandis que sa sœur figée le publique et Peyton se rapprochait discrètement de la scène. Bien sûr cela alerta les démons de leurs présences et leurs yeux rouges se fixèrent sur le frère et la sœur.

Chris envoya le couteau du bar servant à couper des fruits sur le démon d'un geste de la main mais celui-ci traversa la fenêtre comme de l'eau allant se planter dans le mur derrière et le démon disparut. Cependant il restait cinq démons à vaincre, Peyton en envoya un à la renverse à ce moment précis et leur attention se tourna vers elle qui était la plus proche, l'un d'eux s'avança vers elle en faisant apparaître un athamé dans sa main, heureusement Mélinda l'avait vu et le démon explosa en poussant un cri de douleur. Les autres démons disparurent aussitôt après, Chris jura.

- Au moins ils ont laissés un souvenir. Dit Peyton en montrant l'athamé qu 'elle tenait dans sa main.

- Je crois qu'une chasse aux démons s'impose. Dit sombrement Chris.

- Cette soirée va de mieux en mieux. Sourit Peyton.

- De pire en pire tu veux dire. Répliqua Mélinda.

* * *

Le lendemain Mélinda et Peyton furent obligées d'aller au Lycée, un démon à vaincre consistant nullement en une bonne excuse pour sécher les cours du point de vu des professeurs, ça devait être dû au fait qu'ils ne les croiraient pas si elles leurs disaient, elles n'étaient pas idiotes néanmoins, elles connaissaient parfaitement la loi du secret et ne diraient jamais rien. Mais quand même, si elles avaient été à l'école de Magie, cette raison aurait été parfaitement valable, leurs professeurs auraient compris. Pensa Peyton qui ne cessait de penser aux démons qu'ils avaient à vaincre tandis qu'elle et Mélinda étaient coincées en Algèbres.

Mélinda était de pensées similaires, bien que la chasse aux démons n'avait jamais été son activité favorite ou qu'elle ait participé à beaucoup, sa mère s'en était assurée, elle aussi était impatiente d'être à la fin des cours pour en finir une fois pour toute avec ça, de son point de vu l'attente était pire que tout, et elle était plus patiente que Peyton.

Enfin la sonnerie retentit et les deux cousines se retrouvèrent sur le parking à la voiture de Peyton.

C'est ainsi qu'elles arrivèrent au Manoir et montèrent dans le grenier un moment plus tard pour trouver Chris assit à une table le Livre des Ombres devant lui et des feuilles de papiers chiffonnés tout autour, un air concentré sur le visage alors qu'il griffonné quelque chose sur une autre feuille.

- Hé Chris, besoin d'aide ? Lui lança Peyton.

Chris releva la tête, s'apercevant de leur présence.

- J'ai presque fini. J'ai découvert l'identité du démon grâce à l'athamé d'hier, Xeramus, un démon vénéré par une secte, les musiciens apparemment, qui hypnotisent des gens et se servent de leurs âmes en tant qu'offrandes. Plus il y a d'âmes plus Xeramus devient puissant, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils ont choisis la couverture d'un groupe de musique à notre époque. La secte en elle-même ne pose pas de problème à vaincre, il s'agit de démons inférieurs sous la protection de Xeramus, bien sûr celle-ci se renforce le plus il devient puissant. Cependant la secte est le seul moyen de faire apparaître Xeramus, si ont les tuent avant qu'ils l'aient fait apparaître on ne pourra pas l'amener dans ce plan de la réalité. C'est notre plus gros problème, dans sa fenêtre Xeramus est intouchable car dans un différent plan que nous où seules les âmes peuvent traverser, il peut donc se nourrir tout en étant sûr qu'il ne soit pas dérangé. Depuis tout à l'heure je travaille sur une formule pour l'amener dans ce plan mais je n'ai pas encore réussie. Par contre j'ai la potion pour vaincre Xeramus. Exposa-t-il.

Les filles le regardèrent un moment avant que Mélinda ne dise :

- Tu sais si tu avais mis autant d'énergie dans ton travail scolaire que maintenant, tu aurais pu éviter toutes les fois où Maman t'as crié dessus en voyant tes notes.

- Mais ça n'aurait pas été aussi amusant. Chris eut un sourire en coin.

Peyton ricana, alors que Mélinda leva les yeux au ciel un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Génial, donc nous avons un démon qui se cache pour se goinfrer à vaincre. Passe-moi ce stylo, et laisse faire la pro. Dit ensuite Peyton à Chris.

Ecrire était toujours venus facilement à Peyton, peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle écrivait des articles pour le journal du Lycée, bien qu'elle soit plus acide dans ses articles et lyrique dans ses formules. Mélinda elle était la meilleure de sa génération en potion que sa mère avait prit soin de lui enseigner ainsi que cuisiner depuis qu'elle était petite.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils avaient une formule, et le club où les démons joueraient ce soir, Chris les avait traqués avec ses connections dans les différents clubs de San Francisco.

- Ok, ils seront au club 'AS' ce soir. Dit-il en raccrochant son téléphone.

Ayant encore deux heures avant l'ouverture du club, ils revirent leur plan puis se firent des sandwichs et mangèrent dans la cuisine, Piper était toujours au restaurant et Léo et Wyatt à l'école de Magie.

Finalement ils apparurent dans les coulisses du club, la musique jouait mais ils pouvaient toujours entendre le publique, ils attendirent donc car pour que leur plan marche il serait plus facile que les spectateurs soit en transe.

Une fois qu'ils n'entendirent plus les acclamations du publique, ils sortirent discrètement de leur cachette et se séparèrent dans la salle pour des positions stratégiques. Chris resta au centre tandis que les deux filles allèrent chacune sur l'un de ses côtés.

C'est à ce moment que le démon apparut une fois de plus au dessus du groupe, et commença à inspirer les âmes des gens dans le publique, Chris, Mélinda et Erica réagirent immédiatement et commencèrent à réciter la formule pour l'amener dans ce plan d'une voix clair :

« _Nous brisons la protection_

_Derrière laquelle se cache ce démon_

_Pour retourner les âmes volées_

_Nous amenons ce peureux glouton_

_A nous faire face dans cette réalité_ »

Alors que les trois récitaient la formule, le démon arrêta d'aspirer les âmes, c'était lui qui soudain semblait aspiré de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, malheureusement pour lui c'était le côté où les Halliwell l'attendaient. Les quatre autres démons essayaient tant bien que mal de les arrêter mais deux furent tués dans la lutte par Mélinda et Peyton, Chris concentrant son attention sur Xeramus. Ce dernier se retrouva dans la réalité l'air confus, il ne le resta pas longtemps car Chris lança la fiole de potion directement dans sa bouche béante. Il poussa un cri atroce rejeta son affreuse tête à cornes en arrière et ouvrit sa bouche en grand d'où s'échappèrent les âmes de toutes les personnes à qui il les avait pris, avant de se tordre dans tout les sens et exploser en morceaux entraînant une réaction en chaîne avec les deux autres démons restant. Il semblait que ceux-ci étaient finalement trop liés avec Xeramus, même dans la mort.

- Et une fois de plus le Bien l'emporte sur le Mal. Dit Peyton faussement solennelle.

A ce moment le publique commença à reprendre conscience, Chris se dépêcha donc d'allumer la stéréo d'un geste de la main pour que les gens ne se retrouve pas soudainement dans un club sans musique. Cela marcha puisque personne ne sembla voir la différence, il semblait que le souvenir du groupe ait été effacés de leur esprit.

Le lendemain soir les trois étaient au P3 pour fêter leur victoire, Chris ayant trouvé un groupe en urgence pour remplacer l'autre, il s'était cette fois assuré qu'il n'était pas démoniaque.

- Alors quel est le nom de ce groupe ? Demanda Peyton en bougeant sa tête au rythme de la musique.

- The Devils. Répondit Chris avant de partir rejoindre la fille avec qui il avait rendez-vous ce soir-là, laissant les deux autres derrière lui avec une expression incrédule.

Mélinda et Peyton se mirent à rire en même temps avant de rejoindre la piste de danse.

* * *

**Et voilà, un autre chapitre de posté. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et merci de lire mon histoire !**

**Une fois de plus le prochain chapitre sera là Samedi prochain !**

**N/A : revu et corrigé**


	4. Ep 4: Thanatos

_**Charmed Children Saison 1 **_

_**Episode 4 : Thanatos**_

- Bien ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Dit le professeur terminant le cours.

Prudence Halliwell rangea ses affaires comme tout les autres élèves et sortit de l'amphi en compagnie de Jennifer Campridge, une amie dans le même cursus qu'elle.

- Tu sais que Monique, celle dans notre cours de métaphysique, sort avec Anthony, le gars qui à toujours la tête plongée dans les livres ? J'ai appris ça l'autre jour de la bouche de Louisa.

- Je pense qu'ils font un bon couple. Dit Prue avant d'ajouter. J'ai toujours était impressionnée par le nombre de ragots et rumeurs que tu connais Jen.

- Je prendrais ça comme un compliment. Répondit la petite blonde.

- Tu as terminé l'essai que Mr Cleyton nous a demandé ?

- Pas encore. Soupira Jen. Peut-être que je devrais lui demandé des cours particulier. Fit-elle d'un ton suggestif.

- C'est un prof.

- Et ? Il est à tomber. Dit-elle rêveusement.

- Et moi qui pensais que seuls les collégiens avaient le béguin pour un prof avant de dépasser cette période et entrer pleinement dans celle des hormones déchaînés.

- Tu sais c'est quand tu parles comme ça que je me dis que tu est fait pour être psy ou à la rigueur philosophe.

- Je pense que tu ferais un sujet fascinant à étudier. Rétorqua Prue.

Jen allait répondre quand elle vit le sujet d'un ragot et se dépêcha de le relater à Prue.

* * *

Dans une pièce sombre une jeune femme était recroquevillée sur le sol, des sanglots montant de sa gorge. Elle se prit soudain la tête entre les mains, comme si elle avait un mal de crâne violent.

- Non, non, laissez-moi tranquille. Je veux que la douleur s'arrête. S'il vous plaît, arrêtez la douleur. Je suis tellement fatiguée. Pleurait-elle en répétant les mêmes phrases encore et encore

' Ce serait facile d'arrêter la douleur, si tu mourrais tu ne ressentirais plus rien.'

- Plus rien… Répéta-t-elle à peine audible en frissonnant.

'Plus rien, de toutes façon personnes ne va te manquer, tout le monde serait mieux sans toi, tu es toute seule, avec ta douleur ce serait tellement facile de l'arrêter.'

- Toute seule. Répéta-t-elle s'étranglant avec un sanglot.

' Ce serait tellement plus facile de mourir. Tu veux juste mourir n'est-ce pas ?'

- Je veux mourir. Sanglota la jeune femme alors qu'une ombre noire s'approchait d'elle et engloutissait sa frêle forme dans les ténèbres de la pièce.

* * *

Prue sortit de sa chambre sur le campus et se rendit comme tout les matins dans le bâtiment où avait lieu son premier cours de la journée. Jen était déjà là discutant avec d'autres amies à elles. Cependant leurs expressions et même le fait qu'elles discutaient à voix basse différé de d'habitude lorsqu'elles parlaient ragots.

- Hé, de quoi vous discutez ? Les salua Prudence en s'installant à sa place dans le banc.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Des disparitions. Une autre fille à disparu, c'est la troisième en un mois. Dit la fille à la droite de Jen, une brunette s'appelant Angela.

Prudence fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait pas eut vent de disparitions jusque-là mais ça semblait plutôt sérieux.

- Mon père travail dans la police et il m'a dit que pour l'instant il gardait l'enquête discrète et loin des médias pour ne pas affoler les étudiants. La police pense qu'il s'agit d'un tueur en série. Confia Lyla, une jolie fille au teint mâte.

- C'est un peu tard pour ne pas affoler les étudiants, je veux dire les gens vont forcément remarquer les disparitions et tout le monde sait que les gens parlent. Dit Jen.

Prudence resta silencieuse, réfléchissant et écoutant le reste de la conversation jusqu'à ce que le professeur arrive et le cours commence.

Une heure plus tard Prue sortait de la salle une fois le cours finit quand elle entra en collision avec une autre élève de la classe, les livres que celle-ci tenait à la main s'éparpillant au sol.

- Désolée. Dit Prue en se penchant pour l'aider à ramasser ses affaires.

- Non, c'est moi, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais. Dit la fille en gardant son regard fixée au sol.

Soudainement Prudence se sentait très gênée comme si cet incident était horriblement embarrassant. Bien sûr étant venu à terme, du moins à un niveau satisfaisant de son pouvoir d'empathie elle savait que ce n'était pas sa gêne qu'elle ressentait mais celle de l'autre jeune femme. Bien qu'elle ne voie pas pourquoi celle-ci ressentait un tel niveau d'embarras, cela arrivait à tout le monde de rentrer dans quelqu'un d'autre par accident et elles n'avaient même pas atterri dans une position embarrassante.

- Salut, mon nom est Prudence. Nous sommes dans le même cours. Dit-elle une fois que tous les livres furent ramassés.

- Je sais, tu dis toujours des choses intéressantes en classe. Je veux dire, moi c'est Lynn. Rougit-elle. Prue lui sourit gentiment.

- Peut-être que l'on se verra plus tard. Dit-elle avant de reprendre son chemin après le hochement de tête de Lynn.

Dans le bureau du Professeur Cleyton, Lynn était assise dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

- Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur.

- Oui, à propos de votre thèse c'est un sujet qui va demander beaucoup de travail que vous avez choisi. Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis confidente dans mon travail Professeur. Dit-elle nerveusement.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je sais que cela va demander des efforts mais je pense que je peux y arriver.

- Si vous êtes sûr Mlle Dawland. Répondit-il en choisissant bien ses mots.

- Vous croyez que je devrai changer de sujet ? Fit Lynn incertaine, le regard de Cleyton semblait la percée et la rendre encore moins sûre d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez vous Mlle Dawland ?

- Je ne sais pas. Dit-elle sa voix tremblant un peu.

- Oui, vous semblait être quelqu'un qui doute toujours de ses actions et qui à un esprit très facile à briser. Continua le professeur de sa voix envoûtante. Lynn ne répondit pas. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Mlle Dawland, je suis là pour vous aider. Murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

* * *

Deux jour plus tard Prudence croisa Lynn dans un couloir, elle lui dit bonjour mais celle-ci ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, en fait alors qu'elle marchait rapidement dans la direction opposée Prue trouva qu'elle semblait très pâle comme si elle était malade.

La semaine passa et Prue s'aperçut que Lynn ne semblait pas allait mieux, en fait plus les jours passaient plus elle lui faisait l'effet d'une fleur qui se fanée, elle avait essayait de parler à Lynn à plusieurs reprise mais sans succès. Celle-ci n'avait pas non plus l'air d'avoir d'amis, elle était toujours seule. Prudence commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, elle demanda même à Jen si elle savait quoi que ce soit sur Lynn, mais son amie ne sembla pas savoir de qui elle parlait. Ce qui était dire quelque chose, Jen étant un annuaire à elle seule.

Le jour suivant Prudence remarqua que Lynn n'était pas en cours et elle pensa immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ainsi dès que ces cours furent finis elle alla à l'accueil de la résidence étudiante et demanda si une Lynn habitait dans l'une des chambre.

- On est à San Francisco, Miss, vous savez combien de Lynn il pourrait y avoir dans cette Résidence ? Lui lança la très aimable réceptionniste.

- Est-ce que je pourrais voir les registres s'il vous plaît ?

- C'est interdit de montrer les registres à des personnes non autorisés. Répondit la vieille dame en regardant Prudence suspicieusement.

Prudence inspira, s'incitant à la patience et avec son pouvoir essaya d'envoyer le sentiment de compréhension et de vouloir aider à la réceptionniste tout en lui disant :

- S'il vous plaît, je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions je veux juste savoir si elle va bien, elle n'est pas venu en classe aujourd'hui et j'ai peur que quelque chose lui soit arrivé. Dit-elle en adoptant son expression la plus sincère et innocente.

- Je suppose que je pourrai faire une exception. Grommela la réceptionniste.

C'est ainsi que Prue repartit avec la liste de toute les Lynn en 2ème année et leur numéro de chambre à la résidence, heureusement il n'y en avait pas tant que ça.

Après avoir rencontrée quatre différentes Lynn mais pas celle qu'elle cherchait, elle s'apprêta à frapper à la porte de la cinquième, Lynn Dawland. Cependant aucune réponse ne vient, Prue était consciente que l'occupante de cette chambre n'était pas forcément celle qu'elle cherchait et que cette Lynn n'était simplement pas encore rentrée dans sa chambre.

A ce moment la porte de la chambre d'à côté s'ouvrit et son occupante en sortit.

- Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu sais où est Lynn Dawland, la fille qui habite dans cette chambre ? Demanda Prudence en pointant la porte devant laquelle elle se tenait.

- Non, désolée, elle est super discrète, je ne la croise pratiquement jamais.

- Quand est-ce que tu la vue pour la dernière fois ?

- Il y a trois jours, je pense. Répondit l'autre jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

Prudence la remercia en fronçant les sourcils, l'attitude de cette Lynn Dawland ressemblait bien à celle de la Lynn qu'elle cherchait.

Elle alla visiter les Lynn restant sur la liste et après les avoir toutes vues elle fut sûre que la fille qu'elle cherchait était Lynn Dawland. La plupart des gens ne mettraient pas autant d'efforts à trouver quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine mais Prue supposait que quand on venait de sa famille c'était seconde nature d'essayer d'aider les gens.

Elle retourna à la chambre de Lynn et constata que personne n'était là, son pouvoir confirmant que personne n'était derrière cette porte, sinon elle l'aurait ressentit.

Elle s'était toujours demandait pourquoi Chris avait apprit à crochetait des portes quand il pouvait apparaître mais maintenant qu'elle crochetait celle de Lynn pour entrer dans la chambre de celle-ci, elle se promit de ne plus jamais s'interrogeait là-dessus et fut bien contente que son cousin lui ait apprit le tric.

La chambre ne lui indiqua pas grand chose de nouveau, juste que Lynn était plus organisait qu'elle-même. Elle sur le bureau de celle-ci, le seul coin désordonné, s'étalait des papiers et des livres sur le sujet de thèse de celle-ci et le professeur qui la suivait.

Il commençait à ce faire tard, elle retourna donc à sa chambre convaincue que quelque chose était arrivée à Lynn.

Le lendemain elle alla directement voir Lyla et lui demanda si son père lui avait reparlé de l'enquête et si la police avait du nouveau.

- Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

- Je me demandais combien de temps les gens ont mis pour signaler la disparition des étudiantes.

- Attend je vais demandais à mon père. Dit-elle en sortant son portable.

Un moment plus tard elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Prudence.

- Il m'a dit qu'à chaque fois il y a eu plusieurs jours avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçois de la disparition et la reporte, généralement les professeurs.

- Ok, merci Lyla. Dit-elle avant de partir à nouveau.

Après une recherche sur le net elle trouva les noms des autres victimes et se mit à enquêter sur elles. Elle découvrit que toutes les filles disparues étaient similaires sur plusieurs points, réservées, peu d'amis, pas beaucoup de confiance en elle-même, leurs physiques par contre ne semblait pas être déterminant dans le choix de ce qui les avaient enlevés. Aucun corps n'avait été retrouvait pour l'instant, Prue était donc confiante que celles-ci pouvaient encore être en vies. Encore plus intéressant elles avaient toutes un professeur en commun.

C'est ainsi que Prudence se retrouva devant le bureau de Mr Cleyton. Elle inspira et déterminée frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur, et attendit qu'il lui permette d'entrer, une fois installée dans le fauteuil en face de lui, elle attendit qu'il parle le premier.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Mlle… ?

- Prudence. Répondit-elle, elle n'était pas sûre de quoi il s'agissait dans ce cas mais dans le moindre doute le nom Halliwell était trop connue dans le monde souterrain pour l'utilisait. Je suis dans votre cours, mais ce n'est pas pour moi que je viens vous voir.

- Oh ? S'enquit poliment le professeur.

- Mon amie Lynn à disparu et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dit-elle en affichant une mine innocente tout en essayant de sonder les émotions de Cleyton à cette annonce.

- Lynn ?

- Lynn Dawland.

- Et vous ne savais pas du tout où elle est ? Vous êtes certaine qu'elle a disparu ? Peut-être que votre amie à simplement décidé de prendre du bon temps quelque part sans prévenir personne, la plupart des étudiant semblent adepte de cette pratique. Dit-il aimablement.

- Je ne sais pas Mr Cleyton, ce n'est pas le genre de Lynn et avec cette rumeur qui cours que des étudiantes disparaissent… Comme il me semble que vous êtes la dernière personne à avoir vu Lynn, je pensais que vous sauriez peut-être quelque chose.

Le regard du professeur sembla la transpercer.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas que je peux vous aider. Mais si vous avez des nouvelles de Mlle Dawland, tenez-moi au courant, je ne voudrais pas que quelque chose lui soit arrivé.

- Moi non plus Professeur. Répondit-elle avant de sortir du bureau.

Prudence se dirigea rapidement vers sa voiture sur le parking de l'université. Elle avait essayée de sonder les émotions de Cleyton mais elle n'avait rien ressentit, rien du tout, jamais, comme si il n'avait pas d'émotions et même les démons ont des émotions, plaisir de tuer, rage, haine, douleur… Mais cet homme, rien. Soit il était doué dans l'art de cacher ses émotions soit il y avait une autre explication à cela mais Prue était sûre d'une chose il n'était pas humain. Les humains qui cachent le mieux leurs expressions, font juste cela car ils masquent leurs visages pour que l'on ne puissent pas les lire, mais ils n'ont pas à cacher leurs émotions à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes car à ce qu'ils savent personne ne peut lire leurs émotions, même tricher avec un détecteur de mensonge requiert simplement du contrôle de soit mais n'empêche pas le moins du monde la personne interrogés à penser ou ressentir ce qu'il veut en soi, tant que physiquement cela ne se voit pas. Analysa Prudence.

Elle arriva bientôt au manoir, personne ne semblait être là mais elle avait la clef de la maison, tout le monde l'avait, en tout cas sa mère, ses sœurs, sa tante Paige, et ses cousines, Henry lui pouvait apparaître, Paige aussi mais c'était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Comme ça tous avaient accès au Grenier renfermant leur héritage et donc leurs appartenant à tous.

Justement arrivée au grenier elle se mit à feuilleter le Livres des Ombres, cherchant quelque chose ayant trait à un démon sans émotions ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Elle entendit alors un bruit d'apparition et leva la tête du vieil ouvrage pour voir Wyatt se matérialiser devant elle. Il eut l'air surprit de la voir là mais son visage se fendit d'un large sourire alors qu'il s'avancer vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Hé Prue ! Je suis content de te voir, tu ne passes plus jamais me voir. Dit-il en s'écartant d'elle.

- Tu sais comment l'université est. Il hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil au livre ouvert.

- Un problème de démon ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas encore sûre, je voulais vérifier quelque chose. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

Wyatt se dirigea dans un coin de la pièce où une grande masse recouverte d'un drap, lui donnant l'aspect d'un tippi se tenait. Il retira le drap pour laisser Excalibur apparaître encastrer dans son rocher avant de tirer facilement l'épée libre.

- Je suis toujours impressionnée quand tu fais ça, Roi Wyatt. Dit-elle en regardant l'épée.

Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel puis lui sourit.

- Mon père m'a demandé de passer à l'école de magie, il semblerait qu'il veut faire un cours sur Excalibur pour sa classe de niveau primaire, ils sont en train d'étudié l'époque de Merlin. Et ensuite je pensais aller rendre visite à Chris et le provoquer en duel, ça fait un bail que l'on à pas eu l'occasion de faire un peu d'escrime. Dit-il une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux qui ne présagait rien de bon pour Chris.

- Amusez vous bien. Rigola Prue.

- Tu veux m'accompagner ? Lui proposa Wyatt en souriant.

Aussi tentant que ce rappeler le bon vieux temps où elle jouait avec ses cousins aînés soit Prudence avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

- Une autre fois. Dit-elle et Wyatt haussa les épaules, fit tournoyer son épée et disparut dans l'habituelle carillon de cloche et lumière bleue scintillante.

Ce ne fut qu'un moment plus tard que Prue trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait dans le Livre des Ombres. Il s'agissait d'un sorcier qui avait le pouvoir d'influencer les émotions négativement, ses proies étaient généralement féminines et fragiles d'esprit, facilement influençable, il jouait avec elles les poussant au suicide, lentement torturant leur esprit. Malheureusement il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur la façon de se débarrasser de ce mauvais sorcier.

C'est donc avec l'identité d'un démon et aucun moyen de le vaincre qu'elle retourna à la résidence universitaire essayant de réfléchir à des solutions pour au moins retrouver les filles qui avaient disparut. C'est ainsi qu'une fois de plus elle se retrouva devant la chambre de Lynn et y entra.

Tout alla très vite elle referma la porte de la chambre et se tourna pour apercevoir Cleyton puis tout devient noir, elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla elle vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, un bruit sur le côté attira son attention, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et elles distingua plusieurs formes recroquevillées, un sanglot échappa de l'une d'elle. Prudence su immédiatement de quoi, ou plutôt de qui il s'agissait, finalement elle avait trouvé les filles qui avaient disparus.

Soudain deux torches s'allumèrent au fond de la pièce, devant lesquelles un peu en avant au centre se tenait une sorte de trône où le Professeur Cleyton était tranquillement assis, l'observant de ses yeux cruels avec un sourire satisfait, ses cheveux noirs se fondant avec l'obscurité.

Prudence ne poursuivit pas davantage son examen de la cause qui l'avait amenée là, préférant se tourner vers ses autres victimes pour s'assurer qu'elles allaient bien, aussi bien qu'elles le pouvaient dans cette situation de toutes manières.

Lynn, bien que apparemment épuisait ne semblait physiquement blessée nulle part mais ses joues ruisselait de larmes partiellement silencieuse, elle semblait essayé de calmer ses pleurs. Les autres étaient dans un état similaire bien que plus prononcé de fatigue, deux d'entre elles regardant droit devant elles, les yeux vides, leur corps semblant être un poids mort, si Prue n'avait pas sentie leurs pouls elles auraient pu passer pour des cadavres, leurs teint pâle n'ayant vu la lumière du jour depuis elle ne savait combien de temps. Lynn et l'une des autres filles n'arrêtaient pas de répéter des mots incohérents, Prue tendit l'oreille et réussie enfin à saisir la teneur des propos, elles répétaient qu'elles étaient seules, qu'elle feraient mieux de mourir…

- Amusant n'est-ce pas ? Elles sont toutes réunies ensembles mais elles pensent toujours qu'elles sont seules. Elles n'écoutent que ma voix. Confia le mauvais sorcier, brisant le silence alors qu'il l'observait avec une expression proche d'un intérêt poli.

- Notre vision du mot 'amusant' doit différer. Répondit-elle sèchement.

- Ne me résiste pas, Prudence, ici il n'y a personne pour t'aider. Tu es seule. Dit-il en se levant de son trône et s'approchant d'elle.

Prudence était consciente que les émotions qu'elle ressentait en l'entendant dire cela n'était pas vraiment les siennes mais celles que Cleyton forcée sur elle mais ces émotions gagnés en terrains, semblant lui insuffler du désespoir, rendant son corps lourd, incapable de bouger.

- Oui, c'est ça. Il n'y a plus d'espoir pour toi. Tu es seule au monde. Bientôt tu voudras mourir pour être délivrée de tes souffrances. Continua-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Prudence laissa ses paroles raisonner dans son esprit et une vague de rébellion monta en elle, c'était faux elle n'était pas seule, elle avait sa famille aimante, ses amies, elle n'était définitivement pas seule et avait l'intention de profiter du reste de sa vie, pas mourir à la merci d'un sorcier manipulateur. Elle repoussa violemment la main sur sa joue et le regarda d'un air de défi.

Cleyton sembla furieux au départ, mais un sourire cruel se dessina vite sur ses lèvres.

- Je préfère d'habitude des esprits plus prompts à céder mais cela me changera, lentement mais sûrement, je te briserais aussi. Promit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Me briser ? Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez faire ça.

- Les émotions sont une arme puissante. C'est pour cela que je me suis débarrassé des miennes. Vous humains, succombaient tellement facilement à vos sentiments.

- Vous n'êtes pas vide d'émotions. Lui dit Prudence en le regardant dans les yeux. Vous aimez jouer avec les émotions de vos victimes, analysons un peu les vôtres. Pourquoi est-ce que vous jouez lentement avec les émotions de vos proies si vous ne ressentez rien ? Sûrement ce serait plus facile de les tuer ou de les faire se tuer tout de suite mais vous prolongez leurs tortures mentales car vous en tirer du plaisir. Vous aimez vous sentir supérieur, c'est pour cela que vous avez ce trône ridicule, vous aimez contrôler les autres, les pousser à accomplir vos désirs, c'est pour cela que vous les garder aussi longtemps, vous prenez plaisir à les soumettre à votre volonté, vos faibles et fragiles petites servantes qui feront tout ce que vous leur dirait car elles n'ont que vous. Oui, vous avez besoin de sentir que l'on a besoin de vous, vous 'aimez' ça. Combien de vos victimes vous avez consolées ? Combien en avez-vous pris dans vos bras ? Alors que c'est vous qui avez le plus besoin de sentir la chaleur de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est vous celui qui se raccroche désespérément à la vie en torturant et manipulant les émotions des autres, car, c'est vous le plus seul de tous. C'est vous le plus faible, vous essayez de prouver que vous leurs êtes supérieur, elle pointa les jeunes femmes prostrées sur elles-mêmes un peu plus loin, en les retenant enfermées, brisant si 'facilement' leurs esprits mais cela ne fait que prouver que vous leurs êtes inférieurs, c'est vous qui êtes le plus seul au final car personne n'a 'réellement' besoin de vous.

Prudence était maintenant debout faisant face au sorcier qui semblait livide de fureur.

- Tais-toi ! Tu as tout faux ! Je vous suis supérieur car je ne laisse pas mes émotions me briser contrairement à vous stupides et faibles mortels.

- C'est étrange parce que j'avais l'impression que vous vous laissiez emporter par votre rage à l'instant. Dit calmement Prue.

- Tu penses être si maligne. On va voir si tu n'es pas remplie de désespoir après que tu ais regardée ton amie mourir. Dit-il et il planta son regard sur les autres occupantes de la pièce, alors pas seulement Lynn mais les cinq jeunes femmes commencèrent agoniser en se tenant la tête, des couteaux se matérialisèrent devant elles, et le regard enfiévré elles se mirent toutes à marmonner qu'elle serait mieux morte.

Prudence agonisait tout autant de son côté, d'une part parce qu'elle ressentait la peine des cinq autres filles et d'une part car elle ne savait pas comment faire pour empêcher le massacre. Cleyton, lui regardait la scène se déroulait l'air d'un chat ayant avalé le canari. Prudence réfléchit à toute vitesse au travers de l'agonie et du désespoir qui s'emparait peu à peu d'elle, elle pouvait appeler Wyatt, mais et si l'endroit était protégé et qu'il n'arrive pas à tant pour sauver les autres filles ? Il devait y avoir un autre moyen. Soudain elle eut une idée, elle n'était pas sûre que ça marche mais cela valait le coup d'essayer, et Cleyton avait dit qu'il ne sentait rien après tout.

Prue rassembla toute sa volonté et avec son pouvoir canalisa le désespoir des cinq victimes et le redirigea directement sur leur tortionnaire. Elle su que ça avait marché quand celui-ci cria de douleur en se tenant la tête. Ne relâchant pas le flot de négativité qu'elle insufflait en lui, elle ramassa l'un des poignard et le lança droit dans le cœur du sorcier qui explosa dans une grimace de douleur.

Les cinq jeunes femmes jusqu'à présent toujours à l'agonie et au bord du suicide, tombèrent toutes inconscientes. Prue s'assura qu'elles allaient bien puis essaya de trouver une sortit, elle ouvrit la porte au fond de la pièce et se retrouva dans un couloir abandonné, elle repéra rapidement les lieux, il s'agissait de l'un des vieux bâtiments de l'Université, puis se dépêcha de retourner auprès des autres filles, ne sachant pas quand celles-ci se réveilleraient et de quoi elles se rappelleraient. De là elle appela les secours avec son portable.

Quand la police et les ambulanciers arrivèrent elle raconta comment après que Lynn avait disparut elle s'était inquiétait et avait enquêtée sur les autres disparitions pour trouver que toutes les victimes avaient le Professeur Cleyton en commun, jusque là elle avait dit la vérité mais ensuite commençait à broder. Elle avait ainsi suivi Cleyton discrètement jusque ici et une fois qu'il était repartit était venus voir ce qu'il y avait dans cette salle et donc découvert les disparues sur un coup de chance. Pour une histoire faîte sur le feu, Prudence trouvait qu'elle ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillée.

- J'espère que la police arrêtera bientôt le professeur Cleyton. Dit Angela, deux jours plus tard.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il est réussi à leur échapper, c'est comme s'il s'était volatilisé. Fit Lyla en secouant la tête.

- Ce que j'arrive pas à croire c'est que je trouvais Cleyton pas mal. Grimaça Jen avant de sourire et se tourner vers Prudence. Mais grâce à notre héroïne du jour, j'ai nommé Prudence Halliwell, les étudiantes de cette Université sont toutes saines et sauves à nouveau.

- On dirait un présentateur télé. Ria Prue, avant d'apercevoir Lynn et de lui faire signe de les rejoindre.

- Salut. Dit la jeune femme en souriant timidement.

- On sort s'amuser ce soir, tu veux venir avec nous ? Demanda Prue en lui rendant son sourire.

- Tu devrais venir. Intervint Jen, toujours partante pour se faire de nouveaux amis.

- Ok. Accepta Lynn en tournant son sourire maintenant plus prononcée vers Jen.

- On va au P3 c'est le club que l'un de mes cousins dirige.

- Est-ce que ton cousin Wyatt sera là ? Sourit Jen les yeux pleins de malices.

- Tu sais que je refuse de vous présenter. Dit Prudence.

- Je sais, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je continue à demander. Rétorqua Jen en flashant un sourire à son amie et toutes éclatèrent de rire à cela.

* * *

J'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous à plus, jusqu'à présent c'est le plus long que j'ai écrit pour cette histoire. J'ai particulièrement aimé écrire le petit passage entre Wyatt et Prudence.

Bien, à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 5 !


	5. Ep 5: Sorcière pour Présidente !

_**Charmed saison 1 Episode 5 : Witch for Presidente**_

- Non franchement, ils pourraient faire mieux avec quelques efforts, mais va demander à une équipe masculine de football de faire plus que se pavaner. Dit Elisabeth en ouvrant son casier, dans l'un des couloirs du lycée.

- Ils ne sont pas si mauvais, tu es juste dure avec eux parce que tu faisais partie de l'équipe féminine de football au collège. Lui fit remarquer Pauline appuyée sur son propre casier.

- Il n'empêche que je pourrais faire un meilleur boulot qu'eux sur le terrain.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas entrée dans un lycée qui avait une équipe de foot féminine ? Nos parents te l'ont proposés pourtant. En se décollant du casier, sa sœur ayant refermée le sien.

- Mais j'aurais été séparée de ma sœur préférée. Dit Elisabeth en passant un bras autour des épaules de la dîtes sœur.

- Si tu m'avais demandée j'y serais allé avec toi.

- Je sais. Mais cette école a un bon cursus scientifique.

Pauline hocha la tête au raisonnement d'Elisabeth, elle savait que cette dernière voulait faire des études de médecine.

- Mais on est déjà en deuxième année, il va bien falloir que tu t'habitues…

Ce que comptait dire Pauline fut perdu dans l'air quand quelqu'un la bouscula.

- Tu pourrais faire un peu attention ! Dit Verity Shwanpz, la personne qui l'avait bousculé.

- Est-ce que ton cerveau est en aussi mauvais état que ton sens de l'équilibre Shwanpz ? Rétorqua Elisabeth en lui jetant un regard noir. C'est toi qui a bousculé Pauline !

- Vous n'aviez qu'à vous écarter de mon chemin. Répliqua la grande blonde en partant avec un air supérieur.

- Et peut-être que si tu achetais des chaussures à talons moins hauts ton chemin resterais droit. Lança-t-elle après la mince figure se retirant, puis se tourna vers Pauline. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je ne suis pas en sucre Liz, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas la même propension à insulter les autres que tu dois te croire obligée de le faire à ma place.

- Je n'y peux rien avec Shwanpz, elle fait bouillir mon sang. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit Présidente du corps étudiant.

- Je sais, j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas réélue cette année, elle abuse toujours ces pouvoirs.

- Et ton sens de la justice ne peut pas l'accepter. Tu sais qui ferais une bonne Présidente des éléves ?

- Qui ?

- Toi. Réfléchis, tu es juste, intelligente, à tous les atouts pour faire une bonne déléguée, et tu as plein d'amis.

- C'est ça. Pauline leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est vrai. Peut-être que si Shwanpz et les footballeurs passaient moins de temps ensemble ils seraient tous meilleurs dans leurs rôles.

- On peut compter sur toi pour arriver à insulter l'équipe de foot même sur un autre sujet.

- C'est l'un de mes nombreux talents. Elisabeth haussa les épaules en souriant.

Les jours suivants Pauline se surprit à réfléchir plusieurs fois à se que Elisabeth avait dit, qu'elle devrait se présenter à l'élection pour la présidence du conseil des élèves. Elle ferait définitivement un meilleur job que Verity, pas que se serait dure. Pauline se demandait vraiment comment Verity s'était retrouvée présidente, sûrement celle-ci n'avait alors pas encore révélé sa queue fourchue sous sa minijupe et ses cornes sous sa chevelure blonde laquée lors des dernières élections. Pauline n'était pas encore entrée au collège à se moment-là les élections se déroulants tous les deux ans, elle se demanda pendant un bref instant si ses cousines avaient voté pour Shwanpz.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Pauline fut une fois de plus témoin de Verity abusant ses pouvoirs qu'elle ne se décida vraiment à poser sa candidature au poste de présidente des élèves. Bien sûr elle en informa Elisabeth la première.

- Tant mieux, tu feras une super présidente ! Dit-elle enthousiaste.

- Si je suis élue.

- Tu seras élue. Elisabeth balaya d'un geste nonchalant la précaution de sa sœur.

C'est ainsi que Pauline se lança dans les procédures administratives de la course à l'élection, et bientôt tous furent au courant de sa candidature. En particulier sa famille.

- Je suis fier de toi. Lui dit sa mère après l'avoir serré dans ses bras.

- Tu réagis comme si j'avais déjà gagné, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail avant d'en arriver là.

- L'important pour moi n'est pas le résultat mais que tu fasses quelque chose qui te tiens à cœur. Sourit Paige à sa fille aînée de quelques minutes.

- Merci maman.

- Je n'ai jamais était Présidente des élèves à mon lycée. J'étais trop occupée à jouer les rebelle. Réfléchis celle-ci, ses pensées tournées vers le passé. J'ai bien peur que je ne puisse pas t'aider beaucoup. Ajouta t-elle en se reconcentrant sur Pauline.

- Ne t'en fait pas Elisabeth à promis de m'aider.

- Devrais-je m'inquiéter ? Grimaça leur mère. Elle avait de quoi pensa Pauline.

Son père eut une réaction similaire à sa mère, lui disant qu'il était fier d'elle et qu'il pourrait se vanter auprès des jeunes en probation avec qui il travaillait. Elisabeth tient parole et aida sa sœur à sa façon à elle.

- Riri, prouve à quel point tu es un adorable petit frère, fait l'affiche de candidature de Pauline. Dit-elle après avoir débarqué sans prévenir dans la chambre d'Henry jr.

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais 'Riri' et frappe à la porte avant d'entrer dans ma chambre et je vous aide. Négocia Henry.

- Marché conclut. Dit Elisabeth bien que Pauline qui avait assistée à l'échange vit que sa sœur se retenait de taquiner leur frère sur pourquoi il voulait qu'elle frappe avant d'entrer. Le fait qu'elle renonce à l'une de ses remarques, aussi facile soit-elle, pour l'aider toucha Pauline d'une certaine façon.

Au lycée Peyton et Mélinda aussi vinrent la voir quand elle apprirent la nouvelle et lui souhaitèrent bonne chance.

- Tante Prue était la présidente des élèves de son lycée à son époque. Dit Mélinda.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Pauline intéressée.

Malgré le fait que les neufs enfants du Pouvoir des Trois avaient tous entendu nombres d'histoires sur l'aînée des sœurs Halliwell, aucuns n'étaient nés quand celle-ci était encore vivante. Ils avaient donc appris à la connaître au travers des récits de Piper, Phoebe et Victor, Paige n'ayant malheureusement jamais connut sa sœur aînée non plus.

- Oui, maman me la racontée quand je lui ai dit que tu te présentais à l'élection. Elle semblait contente que tu te présentes à ton tour. Elle te souhaites bonne chance, ainsi que Wyatt, Chris et mon père, qui maintenant penche sur la question d'avoir un président des élèves à l'école de magie aussi. Enuméra sa cousine.

- Pareil pour ma famille. Ajouta Peyton pas une pour de longue retranscription de messages.

- N'oubliez pas de voter pour Paulie. Leur dit Elisabeth.

- En parlant de voter, vous n'aviez pas votée pour Verity à la dernière élection ? Dit celle-ci.

- Non, j'ai votée pour un autre candidat qui a maintenant quitté le lycée. Répondit Mélinda.

Toutes se tournèrent alors vers Peyton, attendant sa réponse.

- Je n'ai pas votée. Mais j'ai utilisé la cabine de vote avec le candidat que je soutenais. Sourit-elle malicieusement.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Demanda rétoriquement Mélinda.

- Parce qu'on connaît tous Peyton. Répondit quand même Elisabeth alors que Pauline souriait.

- A vous entendre on croirez que je fais ce genre de chose tout le temps.

Ses trois cousines la regardèrent fixement.

- Oh, d'accord je fais ce genre de chose tout le temps. Haussa t-elle des épaules. D'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille, j'ai un rendez-vous. Dit-elle en leur souriant avant de partir en direction du parking du lycée. Mélinda secoua la tête et prit congés à son tour.

L'élection avait lieu dans deux semaines et il restait plein de choses à faire à Pauline. Une fois les affiches terminées il fallut les afficher. Puis elle commença à faire campagne, quand elle vit que ses amis et même des élèves qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'encourageaient elle sut qu'elle avait bien fait de se lancer dans l'élection. Évidemment Verity Shwanpz apprit que Pauline était maintenant sa rivale dans l'élection.

Bien sûr Verity confronta Pauline mais elle ne le fit pas à découvert devant tout le monde, elle devait faire attention à son image en cette période d'élection, elle choisit donc de confronter Pauline seule à seule quand l'occasion se présenta un jour après les cours et qu'elles étaient les dernières sur le parking.

- Pauline Mitchell. Fit Verity avec un air hautain.

- Verity Shwanpz. Singea Pauline en levant les yeux au ciel.

- J'espère que tu ne crois pas que tu as vraiment une chance contre moi.

- Je pense que les élèves seront le juge de ça.

- Tu as besoin de ta sœur pour te défendre d'habitude et tu penses que tu peux me tenir tête ?

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je laisse Liz répondre à tes provocations car cela m'est bien égale ce que tu penses de moi et non pas que je ne pourrais pas me défendre par moi-même.

- Hmpf, Mitchell ne soit pas si sûre de toi, je peux faire de ta vie un enfer. Menaça Verity.

- Crois-moi je connais l'Enfer mieux que toi. Dit-elle en pensant aux démons auxquelles sa famille faisait face littéralement.

A ce moment derrière la blonde, Pauline vit un être des Ténèbres apparaître son arme pointé dans sa direction. Pauline réagit instinctivement et se jeta sur Verity alors que la flèche empoisonnée passée juste à l'endroit où elles se tenaient une seconde plus tôt et que Pauline et Verity atterrissaient sur le sol cimenté. Pauline releva la tête et en même temps projeta sa main en avant envoyant un couvercle de poubelle en métal voler sur l'être des Ténèbres. Malheureusement ce dernier était parti bien avant que le projectile n'atteigne sa cible et touche le sol dans un fracas métallique.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends Mitchell ? S'écria Verity furieuse en se relevant et s'époussetant.

Pauline après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus de dangers, tourna son regard vers l'autre fille.

- J'ai cru que ce couvercle de poubelle allez te percuter. Sûrement le vent. Mentit-elle.

Verity la regarda suspicieusement puis tourna sur ses talons partant furieusement dans la direction opposé à Pauline en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'ongles cassés.

Pauline regarda derrière elle, repéra la flèche plantée dans le sol et en faisant attention à ce que sa peau ne touche pas l'objet mortel pour son sang d'être de Lumières la récupéra.

Elle examina la flèche et vit un minuscule dessin tribal au-dessous de la pointe.

Une fois chez elle, Pauline demanda à sa mère de lui la faire apparaître à l'école de magie et une fois là-bas commença à faire des recherches sur l'être des Ténèbres. D'habitude il n'y aurait pas grand chose à chercher, l'être des Ténèbres serait après elle, elle le vaincrait et voilà. Mais cette fois son intuition lui disait qu'il y avait plus…

Elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait dans l'un des livres de l'immense bibliothèque. Le symbole sur la flèche appartenait à une division d'être des Ténèbres qui s'occupait essentiellement de 'recruter'. Il semblait que comme les êtres de Lumières, avant de devenir des êtres des Ténèbres ils s'agissait d'humains, qui avaient une disposition à devenir des êtres au service du Mal. Pauline réfléchit un instant à pourquoi ils seraient après elle dans ce cas, elle avait déjà prouvée maintes fois qu'elle était du côté du bien, puis ça la frappa, ce n'était pas après elle qu'ils étaient mais Verity.

Pourtant même si Vérity abusait ses pouvoirs au lycée et était odieuse avec les autres, ce n'était pas l'apôtre du mal. Pauline ne la voyez pas vraiment devenir un être des Ténèbre qui avait pour mission de tuer des êtres de Lumières. Ce n'était apparemment pas l'opinion de l'être des Ténèbres après elle.

Heureusement il y avait un moyen pour que Verity devienne intouchable pour le Mal, il fallait quelle face une bonne action, donc un acte désintéressé. Pauline soupira ça n'allait pas être facile.

- Verity Shwanpz ? Ne pas agir égoïstement ? Et j'attends toujours un Noël blanc à San Francisco. Dit Elisabeth le lendemain.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Oh non, tu peux compter sur moi pour dégommer le démon mais Verity est à toi. Tu sais comment ça marche, si le problème est venue à toi, tu es celle qui doit le résoudre.

- J'étais sûre que tu dirais ça. Grimaça Pauline.

- Bonne chance. Lui lança sa sœur avant de partir pour sa prochaine classe.

C'est ainsi que Pauline se lança dans la campagne 'Verity Shwanpz doit faire une bonne action' qui ne rencontrait pas beaucoup de succès. Chacune de ses tentatives finissait par Verity tournant les tables et agissant égoïstement. C'était à croire que Verity savait ce que Pauline essayez de faire et faisait tout pour l'empêcher de réussir, ce qui n'était pas le cas puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas être au courant de l'existence des démons.

Au bout d'une semaine Pauline était découragée et à court d'idées. Heureusement Verity ne s'était toujours pas aperçue de ce qu'elle faisait.

Verity entra dans les toilettes pour filles mais s'arrêta net quand elle entendit le bruit de pleurs, une fille était assise dans les toilettes avec les mains couvrants son visage, ses joues couvertes de larmes. D'habitude elle aurait enfonçait la fille mais elle la reconnaîssait, il s'agissait de Maddie Ricks qui d'après les rumeurs venait juste de se faire larguée par son petit-ami après qu'il ai eut se qu'il voulait. Verity emporterait le secret dans sa tombe mais il lui était arrivé la même chose, elle ressentait donc un minimum de sympathie pour cette fille.

Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un mouchoir qui valait probablement cher pour ce à quoi il servait, Maddie leva la tête pour voir qui était là et fut surprise de voir Verity Shwanpz, celle-ci n'étant pas réputée pour être gentille avec les autres.

- Tu devrais arrêter de pleurer, c'est ce qu'ils attendent, sort la tête haute et montre ce que tu vaux. Pleurer ne te fera pas remonter le temps.

Après ça elle força le mouchoir dans la main de la jeune fille et tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce, laissant une Maddie choquée derrière elle. Pauline qui avait tout vu, se cacha quand Verity sortit et la suivit discrètement jusque sur le parking désert où elle monta dans sa voiture.

Pauline entendit alors le bourdonnement annonçant l'apparition d'un être des Ténèbres, en effet elle se retourna pour le voir arme pointé. Rapidement elle retourna la flèche et la planta à l'emplacement du cœur du démon qui partit en flammes en un instant.

- Tu n'auras pas cette proie. Fit Pauline alors que le démon explosait en morceaux fumants.

Quelques jours plus tard l'élection eut lieu et Pauline à sa grande surprise fut élue présidente des étudiants. Elle revenait à peine de sa surprise que Verity s'approcha d'elle et d'un air supérieur et lui dit :

- J'attends de voir si tu seras meilleure que moi.

- Je vais prendre ça comme une façon de me souhaiter bonne chance. Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Puis elle monta fit le premier pas vers la scène où elle ferait son premier discours dans sa nouvelle fonction pour les deux ans à venir.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 5, et avec ce chapitre ont découvre un peu mieux les enfants de Paige. Comme toujours j'espère que vous avez aimés et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine !**


	6. Ep 6: Double Trouble

_**Charmed saison 1 episode 6 : Double trouble**_

_**

* * *

**_

Elisabeth soupira alors qu'elle était sur le chemin du retour chez elle après la fin des cours au lycée. En ce moment elle se sentait un peu déprimée, Pauline était occupée avec sa nouvelle fonction et obligations au lycée en tant que présidente du conseil des étudiants, ce qui faisait qu'elle passait moins de temps avec sa sœur. Bien sûr Elisabeth était contente pour Pauline, elle l'avait encouragée pendant l'élection sachant que celle-ci serait parfaite dans ce rôle, et elle avait évidemment d'autres amis avec qui passer le temps mais se n'était pas pareil, Pauline n'était pas seulement sa sœur mais aussi sa meilleur amie.

Arrivée elle rentra dans sa maison, et voyant qu'elle était la première arrivée elle monta directement dans sa chambre avant de se jeter sur son lit, n'ayant aucunes envie de faire ses devoirs pour l'instant. Elle contempla l'idée de relire son roman préférer de Jane Austen pour vaincre son ennuie mais rejeta l'idée qui, un autre jour l'aurait parfaitement contentée, mais aujourd'hui ne semblait pas porter le même attrait pour elle.

Elle voulait bouger, faire quelque chose, même une chasse aux démons semblait attrayante à cet instant, au moins cela lui ferrait une dose d'adrénaline sûre de la dépouiller de son ennui. Mais il n'y avait aucun démon en vue, et sa mère (son père aussi mais c'était majoritairement l'opinion de sa mère qui comptait quand la magie était impliquée) avait interdit la chasse aux démons, c'était une chose de vaincre un démon qui était venue vous trouver, c'en était une autre d'aller chercher des ennemies. Parfois elle souhaitait être déjà adulte et plus sous la coupe de ses parents, comme ses cousins Wyatt et Chris et sa cousine Prudence qui était à l'Université.

Avec un déclic elle eut une nouvelle idée, elle s'ennuyait, avait besoin de bouger… Elle pouvait aller au P3, Chris ne la dénoncerait pas à ses parents. Soudainement remplie d'énergie, un sourire aux lèvres, elle se changea puis dévala les escaliers pour se retrouver dans l'entrée, où Henry venait d'entrer.

- Hey. La salua-t-il.

- Hey, si les parents demandent je suis de sortie ce soir. Dit-elle avant de fermer la porte de la maison derrière elle, ne laissant rien le temps de dire à Henry.

Un moment plus tard elle était au P3, après être passé dans un fast food manger quelque chose, il était encore trop tôt pour que le club soit ouvert, elle entra pour trouver Chris derrière le bar en train de stocker des provisions pour la soirée à venir.

- Hey, Chris ! Salua-t-elle son cousin avec un sourire. Celui-ci releva la tête et lui sourit à son tour.

- Ce n'est pas souvent que tu viens traîner par ici, qu'est-ce qui t'amène cousine ?

- Je m'ennuyais alors j'ai décidé de passer.

- Ok mais tu connais le deal, si je te dis de partir tu le fais sans discuter, où il risque d'y avoir des problèmes pour le club et moi.

- Tant fais pas, je sais.

- Paulie n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, elle est occupée au lycée. Répondit Elisabeth d'une fausse voix nonchalante qui ne trompa pas Chris mais il s'abstient de commentaires. Chris était quelqu'un de très perceptif, mais il savait aussi tenir sa langue.

Ils restèrent à discuter un moment puis ce fut l'heure d'ouvrir le club et Elisabeth se faufila dans les coulisses avant de retourner dans la salle maintenant pleine.

Au bout d'un moment elle eut besoin de prendre l'air et choisit de passer par la porte de derrière. Elle l'ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec une autre fille qui n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle, celle-ci affichait un air surprit et un peu… Coupable ?

- Je suppose que je suis prise la main dans le sac ? Fit la fille un sourire au coin des lèvres. Désolé, je promets que je ne recommencerais pas, juste ne me d'énonce pas pour avoir essayée d'entrer en douce. Plaida la fille, Elisabeth lui sourit.

- T'en fait pas je ne dirais rien, mais pourquoi tu essaies d'entrer en douce ?

- Je suis encore mineure, seulement de quelques mois, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour passer. La fille haussa les épaules.

- Je m'appelle Elisabeth. Dit cette dernière en lui tendant la main.

- Cristal. Sourit la fille en lui serrant la main.

- Tu veux que je te fasse entrer ?

- Vraiment ? Wow, merci !

Les deux filles apprirent à mieux se connaître le reste de la soirée, Cristal était fille unique et allait dans un autre lycée qu'elle, leurs personnalités étaient assez similaires, elles s'entendirent donc bien tout de suite et promirent de se revoir bientôt.

Le lendemain Elisabeth et Pauline arrivaient juste au lycée quand Elisabeth vit Cristal lui faire signe de la main un peu plus loin sur le parking.

- Quelqu'un que tu connais ? Demanda Pauline.

- Oui, pars devant, je ne serais pas longue. Avec ça elle partit en direction de Cristal qui l'attendait souriante appuyée contre une voiture.

- Salut !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? Demanda-t-elle à sa nouvelle amie.

- Ton lycée est mieux que le mien. Je suis venu pour voir si tu voulais venir t'amuser avec moi.

- Oh, on peut se retrouver après les cours si tu veux ?

- Ha ha ! Je veux dire tout de suite.

- Tu veux que je sèche les cours ?

- Sûre, c'est ce que je fais.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Hésita Elisabeth.

- Je ne vais pas te forcer mais c'est dommage tu devrais profiter et t'amuser un peu, on est jeune qu'une fois.

Elisabeth réfléchit à ce que Cristal venait de dire, elle avait raison, c'est avec cette idée en tête qu'elle sourit et accepta pour le ravissement de son amie.

Elles jouèrent toutes la journée, allant à des salles de jeux et clubs puis le soir quand elles se quittèrent Cristal lui dit :

- On recommence demain ?

- Je pense que je vais passer cette fois, si je sèche trop les cours le lycée va prévenir mes parents.

- Hmm, dommage. Je viendrais te chercher à la fin des cours alors ok ?

Elisabeth réfléchit une fraction de seconde avant d'accepter. Puis elle sortit de la voiture et rentra chez elle montant directement dans sa chambre.

Un moment plus tard quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et Pauline entra une seconde après.

- Où était-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Ici et là.

- Tu as séchée les cours.

- Merci de pointer l'évident. Et ? Tu m'as dénoncé aux parents ou à l'école peut-être ?

- Non, j'ai couvert pour toi, ce qui me met dans une position délicate puisque à peine élue je trahie la confiance placé en moi.

- Ah oui désolé Mme la présidente, la prochaine fois ne t'en fais pas pour moi et remplie ton devoir. Dit-elle avant de penser : Tu ne fais que ça en ce moment de toute façon.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Pauline fronça les sourcils.

- Rien. Tu as finis de jouer à la mère poule maintenant ?

- Parfait prends-le comme ça. Viens me voir quand tu sera redevenu normal. Pauline sortit mécontente de la chambre de sa sœur.

Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même façon, Elisabeth passait la plupart de son temps en dehors des cours avec Cristal à s'amuser.

Ce soir-là ne faisait pas exception. Cristal n'avait pas dit où elles allaient, Elisabeth fut donc surprise quand elle se gara près de son lycée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu vas voir, viens avec moi !

Cristal les conduit vers l'arrière du bâtiment, entrant par un trou dans le grillage.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Cristal. Elisabeth fronça les sourcils.

- Oh, allez, me dit pas que tu as la trouille ?

- Bien sûr que non. Roula-t-elle des yeux, elle parlait à une fille qui provenait d'une famille qui combattait des démons venus tout droit d'enfer à longueur de temps, bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas effrayée d'entrer dans un lycée désert la nuit. Pas qu'elle le ferait remarquer à Cristal mais le fait était là.

- Alors dépêches-toi. Lui chuchota son amie avec empressement en surveillant les alentours.

Elisabeth soupira et passa par le trou du grillage donnant sur l'arrière du gymnase, si Cristal recherchait juste des frissons en visitant un bâtiment la nuit, elle ne voyait pas le mal, elles ferait vite le tour de l'école sans attirer l'attention puis se dépêcherait de partir pensa-t-elle.

Elles atteignirent les doubles portes du gymnase et Cristal força la serrure qui céda assez rapidement, Elisabeth fronça une fois de plus les sourcils à ça, son père était un inspecteur de police après tout. Cependant elle ne dit rien et suivit l'autre fille à l'intérieur.

Mais Cristal ne se dirigea pas vers la porte au bout du gymnase pour continuer leur visite comme Elisabeth l'avait escomptée, elle alla se poster devant le mur blanc à l'opposé des gradins avant de se retourner vers elle en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de redécorer un peu ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu t'ai plein que ta sœur ne faisait attention qu'à son boulot pas vrai ? C'est l'occasion de te venger qu'elle t'ai abandonnée.

Elisabeth regarder Cristal comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi celle-ci voulait faire quelque chose aussi stupide. Cependant Cristal ne faisait pas attention à sa réaction car elle cherchait quelque chose dans son sac à dos. Triomphante elle en retira une bombe de peinture rouge, et Elisabeth écarquilla les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?

- Juste s'amuser un peu. Répondit Cristal ne voyant pas le problème d'Elisabeth.

- Je n'ai aucune raison pour me venger de ma sœur, ni d'enfreindre la loi pour 'm'amuser un peu' !

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais te venger de cette école et ta sœur ! Je croyais qu'ont été pareils, que toi aussi tu avais remarqué que tu ne peut compter que sur toi-même !

- Je n'ai jamais pensé cela. Dit Elisabeth froidement, elle commençait à se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'elle avait commise en suivant Cristal, finalement elle ne connaissait pas du tout la fille en face d'elle.

Alors qu'elle pensait ça, la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit à la volée et le gardien de nuit sûrement alerté par les voix entra en courant vers elles, Cristal ne perdit pas de temps et lança la bombe à Elisabeth qui par réflexes l'attrapa, et partit en courant à toute allure vers la porte du gymnase derrière laquelle elle disparut. Elisabeth surprise du tour des évènements, le fut encore plus quand une main agrippa son épaule. Elle se tourna à moitié pour voir le gardien essoufflé lui donner un regard accusateur.

- Prit la main dans le sac. Dit-il en regardant l'objet dans ses mains.

Elisabeth laissa son regard tombait sur ses mains toujours renfermés autour de la bombe.

- Oh, j'arrive pas à le croire. Dit-elle avec l'air de quelqu'un qui attend qu'on lui annonce la fin d'une très mauvaise blague.

L'heure suivante fut l'une des pires que Elisabeth ait jamais vécut, le gardien avait bien entendu prévenu le lycée qui à son tour avait notifié ses parents. Elisabeth assise sur une chaise regardait les adultes défilant devant elles lui lancer des regards furtifs. Mais ce ne fut que quand son père arriva qu'elle fut transpercée par le sentiment de l'avoir déçu la laissant rouge de honte sous son regard.

Elle avait pensait que ce serait sa mère qui viendrait la chercher et cela était déjà assez dure pensant à ce que celle-ci dirait, mais le fait que ce soit son père était pire. Il travaillait avec des adolescents qui avait des trouble avec la justice et de savait que sa propre fille pouvait en faire partie… Elisabeth détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir celui de son père. Ce ne fut qu'une fois seul que celui-ci brisa le silence.

- Est-ce que je veux entendre ton explication ? Demanda Henry Mitchell Sr. Les yeux fixés sur la route, Elisabeth savait à son attitude qu'il était furieux et déçu par elle.

- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû entrer dans le lycée par effraction la nuit et je sais que je serais punis pour ça, mais je peux te jurer que je n'avais aucune intention de créer des problèmes.

- Tu avais une bombe de peinture à la main.

- Ce n'ait pas la mienne. Je n'étais pas seule ce soir.

- Le gardien a en effet dit que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait là et s'est enfui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Elisabeth qui entreprit alors de raconter comment elle en était arrivait à se faire attraper dans cette position.

- J'ai vraiment essayé de l'arrêter quand j'ai compris ce qu'elle voulait faire, je pensais vraiment qu'elle voulait juste faire un tour de l'école la nuit, comme pour un test de courage, et je sais que c'est stupide mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait autre chose en tête, je n'aurait jamais accepter de venir sinon.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû te trouvais là du tout.

- Je sais et je suis désolé pour ça, j'ai été stupide ces derniers temps. Mais jamais, jamais je n'aurais dégradé mon lycée, jamais je ne ferais quelque chose qui puisse faire du tord à Pauline ou à toi et maman. C'est la vérité. Dit-elle sincèrement, elle aimait sa famille et la protégerait contre tout.

A ce point de la conversation ils étaient arrivés chez eux et Henry gara la voiture avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

- Je te crois, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas à prendre responsabilité pour tes actions. Elisabeth hocha la tête et serra son père dans ses bras.

- Je sais, merci papa.

Henry lui rendit l'étreinte puis ils descendirent de la voiture pour rentrer dans la maison.

Elisabeth pensait que le reste de sa famille attendrait leur retour dans le salon mais la maison était silencieuse son père l'envoya dans sa chambre et elle obéit sans protester, étant fatiguée après ce soir.

Un moment plus tard elle était en pyjama, prête à se coucher quand quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte et sa mère entra refermant la porte derrière elle avant de rejoindre Elisabeth en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

- Ton père ma tout raconté. Dit calmement Paige en observant sa fille.

- Je suis désolée.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser auprès de moi. Ce qui est arrivé ce soir n'aurait jamais dû arriver et je sais que tu le sais. Tout le monde fais des erreurs, apprends d'elles, et ne les fais plus. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que ma fille est bonne. La demi-être des lumières avait toujours su comment communiquer et conforter ses enfants. Elle embrassa Elisabeth puis se leva.

- Merci, maman.

- Bonne nuit ma chérie. Sourit Paige avant d'ouvrir la porte, mais s'arrêta dans l'encadrement.

Au fait, tu es privée de sortit pour le mois entier à venir.

Elisabeth sourit presque à ça, elle hocha la tête, souhaita une bonne nuit à sa mère et après que celle-ci ait refermée la porte, s'enfonça sous ses couvertures, le sommeil la gagnant rapidement.

Le lendemain Elisabeth qui avait demandé une permission spéciale à sa mère pour suspendre sa punition le temps qu'elle trouve Cristal, ce mis à la recherche de celle-ci, heureusement sa mère voyant que c'était important ne s'y était pas opposé. Sinon elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurait fait, parfois elle souhaitait avait le pouvoir de disparaître comme son frère, ce serait tellement plus pratique.

Heureusement, elle connaissait le nom du lycée de Cristal et les endroits où elle avait l'habitude de traîner. Elle commença par le lycée mais n'eut pas de chance avant de continuer par visiter les endroits où Cristal s'amusait d'habitude. Ce ne fut qu'au troisième club que Elisabeth repéra enfin l'autre fille.

Quand Cristal alla à la salle de bain Elisabeth en profita pour la suivre et l'attendit. Cristal fut surprise quand elle la vit l'attendre mais lui sourit.

- Hé, tu es venu t'amuser aussi ?

- Non, je me suis déjà rendu compte que notre définition d'amusant différait.

- Alors quoi ? Tu es venu me faire la leçon que tu n'as pas terminé hier ? Cette fois le ton était sarcastique.

- Eh bien oui, c'est exactement ce que je suis venu faire. Répondit Elisabeth sérieusement.

Cristal leva les yeux au ciel et dépassa Elisabeth pour atteindre la porte.

- Tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas envie d'écouter des pauvres leçons de morales là.

- Je n'ai pas fini. Lança-t-elle en la suivant.

- Moi si. Fit Cristal par dessus son épaule et elle poussa un homme à l'air éméché qui venait sûrement à la salle de bain vers Elisabeth, avant de disparaître de la vision de celle-ci.

L'homme trébucha et se rattrapa à elle, Elisabeth grimaça et essaya de le repousser mais il ne lâcha pas prise.

- Ne part pas si vite ma mignonne.

- Tu ferais bien de me lâcher maintenant ou la mignonne va te botter les fesses.

- Ha ha. Rigola l'ivrogne. Et il agrippa les fesses d'Elisabeth.

- Tu l'auras cherché. Dit-elle dangereusement. Elle ferma les yeux et une projection astrale d'elle-même apparut derrière l'homme, elle tapota son épaule et celui-ci se retourna idiotement. Elisabeth le percuta à ce moment avec une bonne droite dans la mâchoire, il vacilla alors qu'elle rouvrait les yeux et donna une seconde droite à l'homme qui s'effondra à ses pieds. Par précaution elle vérifia son pouls qui était régulier puis se releva.

- Dors bien, et profite pour décuver. Dit-elle en l'enjambant et réentrant dans la salle du bar. Bien sûr Cristal était partis depuis longtemps quand elle le fit, Elisabeth soupira mais était résolut à trouvait l'autre adolescente.

C'est donc avec cette résolve qu'elle se rendit au bureau de police de son père pour qu'il l'aide, il fut surpris de la voir là mais écouta sa requête et y accéda. Elisabeth savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance que ses parents lui face tant confiance et se promit de mériter cette confiance plus que jamais à partir de maintenant.

Son père ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir l'adresse de Cristal et Elisabeth repartit immédiatement.

Cristal rentrait chez elle, quand Elisabeth apparut près d'elle et l'interpella, surprise sur le moment, elle se reprit bien vite.

- Tu n'abandonnes jamais ?

- L'obstination est un trait fort qui coule dans les veines de ma famille.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir une famille tellement aimante, tu devrais te dépêcher de retourner à leurs côtés. Persifla Cristal.

- C'est ce que je compte faire, une fois que tu m'auras écoutée. Je suis désolé si ta famille n'est pas à la hauteur de tes attentes, et je suis désolé que tu te sentes abandonnée mais tu as tord, tu n'est pas seule, il y a du bon dans ce monde, si tu sortais des préjugés que tu t'es implantés dans la tête tu le verrais aussi. Il y a du bon en toi aussi, je le sa is, je ne serais pas devenue amie avec toi sinon.

- Je ne suis pas 'bonne'. Demande aux gens qui me connaissent, ils te le confirmeront.

- Alors prouve leur le contraire, mais ce n'est pas en continuant sur cette voix que tu le feras, tu ne feras que leurs prouver raison.

- Et alors ? Quoi si c'est exactement ce que je veux.

- Ca ne l'est pas je le sais, tu ne voudrais pas te venger d'eux sinon, tu te ficherais de ce qui t'entoure.

- Tout le monde s'en fiche de moi de toute façon.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne m'en fiche pas. On est amies.

- Après ce que je t'ai fait, tu veux toujours être amie avec moi ?

- Bien sûr. Sourit Elisabeth. Donne-toi une chance à une meilleure vie, je t'aiderais.

Elisabeth était satisfaite ce soir-là, cela allez pendre du temps mais elle était sûr que Cristal reviendrais complètement dans le droit chemin, c'est dans cette esprit qu'elle revint chez elle où il lui restait encore une chose à faire.

Elle monta à l'étage et au lieu de se dirigeait dans sa chambre frappa à la porte de celle d'à côté.

- Entrez. Entendit-elle Pauline dire.

Sa sœur ne sembla pas surprise en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'elle, évidemment elles se connaissaient aussi bien qu'elles-même se n'était donc pas étonnant.

- On peut parler ? Demanda Elisabeth.

- Bien sûr. Répondit sa sœur en l'observant passivement.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- Tout d'abord je suis désolé pour mon attitude ces derniers jours, et je veux que tu saches que je n'ai jamais voulu te créer des problèmes. J'ai juste… Je me suis sentie seule c'est tout, tu es souvent occupée avec ta nouvelle position au lycée et j'ai eu peur que tu m'oublie. Désolée.

- Liz, espèce d'idiote, tu es ma sœur jumelle et ma meilleure amie, bien sûr que je ne t'oublierais pas. Comme c'est le début de mon électorat je suis un peu plus occupée mais ça vas vite se calmer, si tu m'avais parler avant je te l'aurait dit et on aurait éviter tout le drama.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je regrettais de t'avoir soutenu dans l'élection, parce que je ne regrette pas du tout, tu es parfaite pour ce rôle. S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- Je sais. Lui sourit sa sœur.

Elles se levèrent au même moment et se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

- Je suis contente que tu sois à nouveau toi-même Liz.

- Je suis contente de te retrouver à nouveau aussi Paulie. Rigola-t-elle rejoint par sa sœur.

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux qui lise mon histoire ! Comme d'habitude j'espère que vous avez appréciés ce chapitre et à la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Ep 7: Don

_**Charmed Saison 1 Episode 7 : Don**_

_**

* * *

**_

Trois boules de feux filèrent droit sur le jeune homme blond, qui loin d'être effrayé, leva simplement un bouclier bleue d'un geste de la main paresseux avant de projeter ses deux mains en avant vers les quelques démons qui eux semblaient terrorisés, et les réduirent en poussières. Après quoi le jeune homme vérifia qu'il n'avait loupé aucun démon et disparut dans un tourbillon de lumières bleu scintillantes, réapparaissant dans la cuisine d'un certain manoir.

- Wyatt ! Tu tombes bien, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service, Phoebe viens juste d'appeler, elle ne peut pas aller chercher Pénélope et Henry au collège car il y a une réunion de dernière minute au journal et ma demandé d'y aller à sa place mais je doit aller au restaurant. Tu crois que tu pourrais y aller à ma place ? Piper lui demanda alors qu'elle s'affairait rapidement autour de la cuisine.

- Sure, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Répondit Wyatt.

- Merci, tu es un ange. Dit sa mère en l'embrassant sur la joue et le dépassant pour partir.

- A moitié seulement. Plaisanta Wyatt.

Un quart d'heure plus tard il se trouvait sur le parking du collège, en dehors de sa voiture, pour que ses deux plus jeunes cousins le repère facilement, à les attendre. Quand quelque chose attira son attention, trois garçons bousculant un quatrième. Ce dernier trébucha et s'étala au sol tandis que les trois autres riaient. Wyatt fronça les sourcils et fit un pas dans cette direction pour aider le garçon au sol, lorsque quelque chose le fit s'arrêter brusquement.

En effet, alors que les trois garçons toujours debout se moquaient de celui au sol, celui-ci avait plissé les yeux et les pierres par terre derrière les autres s'étaient mise à bouger et léviter dans les airs. Wyatt n'attendit pas pour intervenir après l'étalage de magie et s'avança rapidement vers le groupe qui été heureusement dans un coin reculé du parking.

- Hey ! Les apostropha-t-il, les pierres retombèrent au sol alors que les trois garçons se retournèrent avant de se dépêcher de partir. Wyatt dû laisser passer une voiture devant lui malheureusement, et quand il atteint l'endroit où les adolescents s'étaient tenus un instants auparavant, il n'y avait déjà plus personne, il regarda autour de lui mais le garçon léviteur de pierres avait disparu.

Wyatt retourna à sa voiture essayant de le retrouver dans la masse de collégien présent, sans succès toute fois, mais lui par contre attira l'attention des deux personnes pour qui il était là au départ.

- Wyatt ! L'appela Henry surprit mais content de le voir.

- Hé, Henry, comment ça va ? Sourit-t-il à son cousin avant de se tourner vers Pénélope et la serre dans ses bras.

- Maman n 'était pas sensée venir nous chercher ? Demanda celle-ci.

- Elle avait une réunion d'urgence, donc elle à appelée ma mère qui demandé de venir à sa place… Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? Ouch. Plaisanta Wyatt une main sur le cœur alors que Pénélope roulait des yeux.

- Franchement j'aurais pu nous faire apparaître, sans que quelqu'un ai à venir nous chercher. Dit Henry qui n'aimait pas les restrictions de son pouvoir imposé par sa mère.

- Je n'avais pas le droit d'apparaître n'importe quand à ton âge non plus. Dit Wyatt alors que les trois cousin grimpaient dans la voiture, et celui-ci démarrait.

- Et tu obéissais ? Demanda Henry sceptique, Wyatt ne répondit pas mais son sourire en coin parla pour lui.

Cependant il avait quelque chose à l'esprit et il adopta vite un air plus sérieux.

- Je voulais vous demander si vous connaissiez un garçon d'à peu près votre âge dans ce collège qui peut faire léviter des pierres ?

- Ça ne me dit rien. Dit Henry en regardant Pénélope qui secoua la tête négativement. Pourquoi ?

Wyatt leur raconta donc ce qu'il avait vu et ils promirent de se renseigner.

Comme promis Henry et Pénélope ouvrir l'œil les jours suivants, ce fut Pénélope qui le trouva la première.

- Il est dans mon année, son nom c'est Scott Larris et il ne semble pas avoir beaucoup d'amis.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? Demanda Henry intrigué.

- On est dans le même cours de Physique. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être que tu devrais lui parler ? Si tu es dans le même cours.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je ne le connais pas et je n'ai jamais été très douée pour faire la conversation avec des étrangers. Grimaça Pénélope.

- Ok, montre-le moi je vais essayer de lui parler. Soupira Henry.

Une fois Scott repéré Henry s'avança vers lui, il était en train de prendre un livre de son casier.

- Tu es Scott Larris, pas vrai ? Demanda Henry quand il eut atteint son côté.

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Demanda Scott suspicieusement en surveillant le garçon plus âgé.

- Je m'appelle Henry Mitchell, et hum… je sais que ça va paraître étrange mais je sais que tu as des pouvoirs. Expliqua-t-il à voix basse.

Scott écarquilla des yeux avant de les plisser en observant Henry.

- Si c'est encore une blague de Reynols, dit lui que j'en ai assez qu'il se moque de moi. Dit-il avant de refermer son casier brusquement.

- Non, ce n'est pas une blague. S'empressa de dire Henry.

- Juste laissez-moi tranquille. Dit Scott en plantant Henry là.

- Ça ne c'est pas trop mal passé. Soupira Henry alors que l'autre avait déjà disparu dans la foule de collégien. Il releva la tête quand il entendit des rires un peu plus loin à sa droite, un groupe de filles discutait en riant, Rachel Campden au milieu, Henry resta un instant à l'observer avant de continuer son chemin dans le couloir.

- Ok, merci Henry, remercie Pénélope pour moi également. Dit Wyatt avant de raccrocher son téléphone portable.

Maintenant qu'il avait un nom cela serait beaucoup plus pratique pour Wyatt de retrouver le garçon, mais le problème c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air de faire confiance aux autres facilement, ce qui n'étonnait pas Wyatt sachant qu'il était brimé par d'autres enfants. Wyatt n'était pas sûr de comment aborder ce problème, il décida donc d'aller voir un expert dans ce genre de chose.

- Entrez. Appela la voix dans le bureau du principal de l'école de magie.

- Hey, papa, je ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Wyatt à son père.

- Bien sûr que non, mais ce n'est pas souvent que tu viens me voir dans mon bureau, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Lui sourit Léo.

- J'avais une question à te poser.

Une fois de plus Wyatt expliqua son problème, son père écoutant attentivement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini.

- Je vois. Dit-il. Je pense que la meilleure solution est de gagner sa confiance avec la magie, quelque chose que vous avez en commun pour l'amener à t'écouter, si il vit dans un environnement sans magie, il sera sûrement intéressé et cela le rassurera sur le fait que tu ne te moques pas de lui. Tu devrais peut-être l'amener ici aussi.

- Merci papa, je pense que je vais faire ça.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, je pense que je dois le faire seul. Réfléchit Wyatt.

- Ok, bonne chance. Sourit Léo en regardant son fils disparaître dans un nuage bleu.

Wyatt avait attendu pour la meilleure opportunité d'aborder Scott d'apparaître et quand celui-ci fut sur le chemin de retour chez lui du collège après la fin des cours, il se décida à agir.

- Scott ! Est-ce que je peux te parler un moment ? L'interpella-t-il.

L'adolescent se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'impressionnante taille de Wyatt, une expression appréhensive s'écrivant sur son visage.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Mon nom est Wyatt Halliwell, et l'autre jour je t'ai vu te faire bousculer par ces trois autres garçons, et je t'ai vu utiliser la magie.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Dit rapidement Scott en se retournant pour continuer son chemin, mais Wyatt avait prévu le coup et apparu devant le garçon choqué.

- Je pense que tu sais exactement de quoi je parle. Dit-il en souriant au plus jeune. Est-ce que tu peux écouter ce que j'ai à dire maintenant ? Scott ne pu que hocher la tête en signe d'accord.

Un moment plus tard ils étaient dans l'appartement où Scott vivait avec sa mère pour discuter tranquillement.

- Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs, comme toi ? Demanda Wyatt.

- Non, personne, ma mère est normale aussi.

- Et ton père ?

- Il n'y a que ma mère et moi. Scott baissa les yeux en disant ça.

- Je pense que tes pouvoirs te viennent du côté de la famille de ton père. Dit-il gentiment.

- J'aimerais ne jamais avoir eut ces pouvoirs. Confia-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas toujours facile Scott, mais ne t'y trompe pas ces pouvoirs sont un don que peu de gens possède et tu en fais partie. Tu peux penser le contraire pour l'instant mais une fois que tu auras appris à les contrôler et développer, tu verras à quel points ils peuvent t'être utile pour faire le bien.

- Faire le bien ?

- Oui, c'est ce que les bons sorciers font avec leurs pouvoirs.

- Il y a des mauvais 'sorciers' aussi qui existent ?

- Comme pour tout, si il y a du bien il y aura du mal à l'opposer. Mais je ne vais pas t'expliquer tout ça en détail maintenant si tu veux en apprendre plus sur cela, c'est pour ça que l'école de magie existe.

- Il y a une école de magie ? Demanda Scott incrédule.

- Intéressé ? Tu veux qu'on y aille faire un tour ?

- Je peux y aller ?

- Bien sûr, tant que tu es avec moi pour l'instant, il n'y aura aucun problème. Mon père est le directeur là-bas. Confia Wyatt, sans toute fois dire que de toute façon étant l'être magique le plus puissant existant et oeuvrant pour le bien, il n'avait aucun problème à passer autant de temps qu'il voulait là-bas.

- Ta famille est pareille que toi aussi ? Fit Scott intéressé.

- Oui, mes pouvoirs de sorciers viennent de ma mère qui descend d'une longue lignée de sorcière depuis le dix-huitième siècle. Et mon père était l'être de lumière de ma mère, une sorte d'ange gardien pour sorcière, jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne ses pouvoirs… Mon frère et ma sœur ont des pouvoirs aussi, ainsi que mes cousines et mon cousin, tu lui as parlé, Henry Mitchell ?

- Oh, c'était ton cousin, désolé je n'es pas était très sympa avec lui.

- Tant fait pas, il ne t'en veux pas, et puis c'est moi qui lui a demandé, à lui et ma cousine d'essayer de te parler.

- Tu as une autre cousine à mon collège ? Demanda-t-il se questionnant sur la largeur de la famille de Wyatt dans sa tête.

- Oui, elle est dans l'une de tes classes je crois, son nom est Pénélope. Bref, et si on allez faire un tour à l'école de magie ?

- Waouh, c'est immense. Dit Scott impressionné. Il venait faire le tour, rapidement, de l'école et Wyatt était satisfait de voir que le garçon semblait s'ouvrir à lui.

- Et tu pourrais étudier ici si tu veux.

- Je ne sais pas c'est si soudain et bizarre, tu sais ? Wyatt hocha la tête.

A ce moment-là un étudiant passa devant eux en lévitant à un mètre du sol.

- Alors ça c'est cool ! S'exclama Scott.

- Tu pourrais apprendre à faire ça aussi tu sais ?

- Vraiment ?

- Après quelques années bien sûr, mais ton pouvoir est lié à la lévitation donc oui.

- Je ne voulais pas vraiment les blesser. Dit Scott d'une petite voix, au regard interrogatif de Wyatt il ajouta : Quand j'ai lévité les pierres l'autre jour, je ne voulais pas vraiment leur faire du mal, je voulais juste qu'ils arrêtent et quand je suis énervé mon pouvoir augmente…

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai amené ici, pour apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs. Le rassura-il.

Scott lui sourit avant de dire :

- Est-ce que tu es un professeur ici ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Demanda Wyatt surprit se demandant d'où ça venait.

- Je ne sais pas, je pense que tu ferais un cool professeur. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Wyatt ne dit rien, encore trop étonné, mais c'est à ce moment-là que Léo vient vers eux.

- Wyatt, je suppose qu'il s'agit de Scott ?

- Oui, Scott je te présente mon père, le directeur de cet endroit.

- Enchanté, Monsieur.

- Alors Scott, intéressé par l'école de magie ?

Au hochement de tête du garçon, Léo et Wyatt sourirent d'une façon très similaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir avec moi pour voir ce que l'on pourrais faire pour ça ?

Scott jeta un coup d'œil à Wyatt qui hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement et il accepta de suivre Léo. Ils dirent au revoir à Wyatt, son père promettant de ramener Scott chez lui et lui dit qu'il était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli en aidant le garçon, puis ils étaient partis.

Wyatt quant à lui profita d'être seul pour réfléchir à ce que Scott venait de dire, il n'avait jamais pensé à la vocation de professeur, même en sachant que son père enseignait à l' école de magie. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su quoi faire comme métier dans le future, à part le fait que sa vie était rythmée par vaincre des démons, il n'avait jamais eut de certitude quant à sa future carrière. Il n'avait jamais voulu être Être des lumières à plein temps, cela le plaçant trop sous la coupe des Fondateurs mais il savait qu'étant à moitié être de lumière il avait ça dans le sang et qu'un jour il aurait sûrement des charges sur lesquelles veiller. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas faire un autre métier en même temps, surtout si ce métier impliquait enseigner à l'école de magie où il pouvait facilement expliquer pourquoi il devait partir soudainement pour sauver un innocent. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il trouvait cette idée attrayante en fait et il se résolut à en parler avec son père le plus vite possible.

- D'habitude c'est moi qui es dans la lune. Une voix douce dit à côté de lui. Il se tourna de moitié pour voir Pénélope qui se tenait là un livre à la main.

- Venu emprunter un livre encore ? Demanda-t-il à sa plus jeune cousine qui hocha la tête.

- Tout c'est bien passer avec Scott ?

- Oui, il y aura sûrement bientôt un nouvel élève dans ces couloirs. Fit-il satisfait.

Pénélope sourit et alors qu'elle fit un pas plus près de Wyatt elle trébucha et Wyatt parvient à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe, il la stabilisa alors que ses yeux étaient devenus vides d'expressions, il ne la relâcha que quand ceux-ci revinrent aux présent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda Wyatt aussitôt.

- Toi, étant professeur ici ? Dit-elle, son ton un mélange de surprise et curiosité.

- Vraiment ? Fit Wyatt amusé. Allez je te ramènes chez toi. Dit-il avec bonne humeur alors que Pénélope souriait à son cousin aîné et qu'ils disparaissaient dans un tourbillon de lumières blanches et bleus scintillantes.

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de posté ! J'ai l'impression qu'il n'ai pas si long que ça mais en fait c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais ce chapitre est important quand même de mon point de vue car Wyatt trouve quelque chose qu'il veut faire. J'ai bien réfléchit à ce que mes personnages feraient dans leurs vie et je pense que enseigner va bien à Wyatt, je ne le voit pas être un être de lumière à part entière mais je ne le voit pas travailler dans le monde non magique non plus...**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	8. Ep 8: Bad Boy

_**Charmed Saison 1 Episode 8 : Bad Boy**_

_**

* * *

**_

Peyton était au P3 ce soir-là, ayant une fois de plus entraîner Mélinda avec elle au club, mais on était un vendredi soir, ce n'était pas comme si elles avaient classe le lendemain. Quoi qu'il en soit elle était maintenant assise au bar, ayant laissée Mélinda danser sur la piste avec un garçon très mignon. Peyton pensait, tout en sirotant son soda, qu'il était temps qu'elle aussi se trouve quelqu'un avec qui danser ce soir.

Quelqu'un avait apparemment entendu et répondu à son souhait car un homme s'assit à côté d'elle au bar et lui sourit.

- Bonsoir, j'ai vu que vous étiez seule de l'autre côté du bar et je me demandais si je pouvais vous offrir un verre ? Demanda-t-il d'une façon charmeuse.

Peyton regarda le fond de son verre maintenant vide, se disant que le timing était parfait.

- Pourquoi pas ? Sourit elle à l'homme à ses côtés. Celui-ci semblait être plus vieux qu'elle de quelques années mais c 'est tout.

- Devon. Se présenta-t-il en tendant une main qu'elle serra.

- Peyton.

Environ une heure plus tard elle et Mélinda se retrouvèrent pour partir.

- Bonne soirée ? Demanda-t-elle à sa cousine un petit sourire aux lèvres en pensant avec qu'elle bonne compagnie elle l'avait laissé plus tôt.

- Plutôt oui. Et toi ?

- J'ai un rendez-vous demain soir.

- Quand viens-tu au P3 et repart sans décrocher de rendez-vous ? Lança Mélinda d'un air entendu, et Peyton se contenta de répondre par un sourire tout en haussant les épaules.

* * *

- Eh bien voilà on est arrivés. Dit Devon alors qu'il venait de se garer devant chez elle, la ramenant après leur rendez-vous.

Cela faisait longtemps que Peyton n'avait pas était aussi contente d'un rendez-vous, d'habitude elle était habituée à des rendez-vous de type lycéen, mais ce soir ils avaient étaient au restaurent puis danser dans un club populaire en ville, c'est pour ça qu'elle aimait sortir avec des garçons un peu plus âgé se dit-elle, le rendez-vous était plus mature.

- Merci pour cette soirée, c'était parfait. Dit-elle.

- Je suis content que l'on pense la même chose. Dit Devon puis il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Elle fut la première à arrêter le baiser, puis murmura bonne nuit avant de sortir de la voiture et se diriger vers l'immeuble de son appartement.

- Alors c'était un rendez-vous réussi ? Fit Mélinda.

C'était Lundi matin et les deux cousines comme d'habitude s'étaient retrouvées pour discuter à leur casier avant les cours.

- Définitivement réussi. Sourit Peyton alors que la sonnerie du début des cours retentissait.

Elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Devon toute la journée d'hier et pendant la durée des classes ce jour-là. Elle n'était pas sûre depuis comment de temps elle avait eut des sentiments aussi forts pour un garçon, elle commençait à penser qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse. Une théorie qui fut quelque part confirmée le soir, lorsqu'elle vit son père.

- Tu ressembles à ta mère lorsqu'elle tombe amoureuse. Dit-il et Peyton cligna des yeux en le regardant, se demandant d'où cela venait.

- Hé, je ne veux pas que mon Cupidon de père utilise ses sens sur moi. C'est juste embarrassant. Dit-elle en se dépêchant de disparaître dans sa chambre, alors que Coop regardait sa fille un sourire aux lèvres.

Étant un Cupidon il célébrer l'amour, mais il était père également et une partie de lui souhaitait que ces filles restent petites encore un peu. Mais elles ressemblaient beaucoup trop à leur mère, ce qu'il trouvait merveilleux bien sûr, pour ne pas aimer l'amour, le fait qu'il soit un Cupidon jouait aussi… Au moins il avait toujours ça petite dernière, Pénélope qui semblait plus intéressait par les livres que les garçons, sourit-il affectueusement.

Dans les deux semaines qui suivirent tout se passa bien entre Erica et Devon, ils continuèrent à se voir, comme ce soir-là où ils étaient de sortit au P3, à s'amuser et danser.

Peyton sortait de la salle de bain quand elle tomba sur Chris.

- Hé, je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Mél est là aussi ?

- Non, j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. Sourit-elle.

- Je vois, ne me laisse pas te retenir alors. Dit Chris alors qu'elle lui faisait un signe d'au revoir et qu'il la vit retourner auprès d'un homme à l'une des tables.

Comme d'habitude Devon la raccompagna chez elle après leur sortie, ils passèrent un bon moment dans la voiture à s'embrassaient avant qu'elle ne retourne chez elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Peyton ne remarqua pas le regard de Devon tout sauf aimant qui la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans le bâtiment.

- Hé Chris ! Super soirée mec ! Lança l'un des habitué du P3 en croisant le jeune manager.

Il lui rendit un sourire en passant, et continua au bar.

- Salut, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un soda ? Dit une grande blonde en battant des cils.

Chris fit un sourire charmeur à la jolie fille devant lui et lui servit sa boisson. Elle la prit et sortant un stylo prit serviette en papier et écrivit quelque chose dessus avant de lui tendre à nouveau.

- Pourboire. Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, avant de disparaître dans la foule se pressant dans le club ce soir.

Chris regarda ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le bout de papier, il s'agissait d'un numéro, il sourit, il adorait vraiment son métier. Il rangea soigneusement le numéro dans l'une de ses poches puis retourna à prendre des commandes.

Ce n'est qu'un moment plus tard que Chris vit l'homme avec qui Peyton se trouvait la veille, est-ce qu'ils étaient encore de sortit ce soir ? Chris le suivit des yeux pour voir si sa cousine était là.

Cependant ce n'est pas Peyton que l'homme rejoint mais une autre femme, Chris fronça les sourcils, ils lui semblaient beaucoup plus qu'amis vu les baisers qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger. Est-ce que Peyton en avait déjà fini avec lui ? Ou est-ce qu'elle sortait avec ce pauvre type à deux face sans le savoir ? Chris n'était pas sûr de quoi faire, d'un côté si elle n'était au courant de rien il ne voulait pas laisser sa cousine dans le noir, elle valait mieux que ce tricheur, mais de l'autre il détestait quand des gens intervenait dans ses histoires personnelles, sa sœur l'avait fait une fois et ça ne lui avait certainement pas plu.

Au final Chris décida qu'il essayerait de parler avec Peyton le lendemain et verrait sur le moment.

Cependant le lendemain c'est encore plus préoccupant que son problème devint, car dès le matin, vraiment fin de matinée il travaillait tard après tout, quand il ouvrit le journal, la photo de la femme qu'il avait vu hier accompagnée du soi-disant petit ami de Peyton était affiché avec le sous-titre qu'elle était morte la nuit dernière des suites d'une blessure de couteau.

Chris écarquilla les yeux, quand il lut l'article en entier, le meurtre criait presque, sorcière tué par mauvais sorcier à l'aide d'un atâmé pour voler ses pouvoirs. De plus l'article ne mentionnait nulle part qu'elle était accompagnée par un homme ou qui que ce soit. Chris avait un très mauvais pressentiment, si le gars avec qui Peyton sortait n'était pas un simple mortel, voulant jouer double-jeu sur sa copine, alors il y avait de forte chance qu'il s'agisse d'un mauvais sorcier tuant des sorcières et elle était sur sa liste.

Il se dépêcha de prendre son téléphone portable pour appeler Peyton, il avait besoin de la prévenir…

De son côté Peyton venait juste de finir les cours et attendait que Devon arrive, il devait venir la prendre après ses classes, il lui avait dit qu'il voulait lui montrer quelque chose, et justement il était là, elle monta dans la voiture et lui sourit, alors qu'il démarrait.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? Demanda-t-elle, ils venaient d'arriver dans le parking d'un parc.

- C'est dans le parc. Dit Devon en sortant de la voiture, Peyton l'imita.

Ils marchèrent un moment avant qu'il ne s'arrête.

- C'est ici que se trouve ce que tu veux me montrer ? Dit-t-elle sceptiquement en regardant autour d'elle, il n'y avait que des arbres.

- Oui, ici c'est parfait. Fit Devon et il se tourna vers elle, un sourire tordu aux lèvres.

- Ok, tu agis vraiment bizarrement Dev. Dit Peyton en faisant un pas en arrière.

- Vraiment ? Dit-il comme s'ils parlaient de la météo. A ce moment il sortit un atamé de son blouson et le pointa vers elle.

- Oh, oh, non. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi, sortir avec un mauvais sorcier qui veut me tuer c'est bien ma veine. Grimaça Peyton.

- Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas que toi qui sois tombé pour mon charme, il y en a eu plein avant toi, il y en aura plein après. Dit plaisamment le mauvais sorcier avant de s'avancer menaçant vers elle, soudainement il plongea en avant la lame brillante pointée devant lui.

Heureusement pour elle Peyton était rapide et avait un bon entraînement, à la dernière seconde elle s'éleva dans les airs et envoya un coup de pied dans la bouche de l'autre surprit, ce qui l'envoya tomber en arrière, mordre la poussière au sol. Elle revint sur la terre ferme et décida que s'enfuir était la meilleure chose à faire, c'est donc ce qu'elle fit mais alors qu'elle se retournait pour courir, Devon était apparu devant elle et l'envoya s'écraser contre un arbre. Peyton gémit de douleur, alors que le mauvais sorcier souriait de triomphe et avançait vers elle pour finir le travail.

- Lévitation, je devrais te remercier pour ce pouvoir. Dit-il alors qu'il fendait l'air avec l'atamé au-dessus de sa proie.

Mais l'arme n'atteint pas sa cible, elle fut en fait projetée avec son propriétaire dans les airs, atterrissant lourdement plus loin sur le sol.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Peyton entendit la voix un peu paniquée de Chris au-dessus d'elle.

- Mieux que jamais, ça ne se voit pas ? Répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement.

- Je vois que même une attaque de sorcier ne t'as pas fais perdre ta langue acérée. Dit Chris en aidant sa cousine à se relever, c'est alors qu'il entendirent le bruit du feuillage bouger près de l'endroit où le mauvais sorcier ce trouvait.

- Finissons-en. Dit Peyton en voyant Devon se relever et les regarder avec de la pure haine.

- Chris Halliwell ? Fit-il incrédule. Pourquoi le fils d'une des Pouvoirs des Trois se trouve ici ?

- Je n'allais pas laisser un idiot de sorcier tuer ma cousine. Répondit Chris.

- Cousine ? Tourna-t-il ses yeux sur Peyton.

- Je trouve ça vraiment insultant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te reconnaît et pas moi ? Je suis une Halliwell aussi. S'exclama-t-elle.

- Que veux-tu je suis célèbre dans le monde magique. Fit Chris en haussant les épaules.

- Tu es surtout célèbre pour te faire sauver la mise par Wyatt. Lui lança Peyton.

- Pfft. N'importe quoi. Répondit-il. Mais attends tu veux dire que tu sortais avec le gars et il ne connaissait même pas ton nom de famille ?

- Il ne m'a pas dit le sien non plus. Se défendit Peyton.

Cependant Devon avait profité de la distraction des deux cousins pour récupérer l'atamé et se faufilait près de Peyton, il plongea vers elle l'arme au poing, mais celle-ci remplie de nouvelle énergie après l'arrivé de son cousin, fut plus rapide et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le bras qui tenait l'atamé, celui-ci s'envolant plus loin.

- Tu n'aurait jamais du te jouer de Peyton Halliwell. Dit-elle durement avant d'envoyer un autre coup de pied dans le torse de Devon, l'envoyant s'envoler en arrière, Chris en profita pour envoyer d'un geste de la main l'atamé se planter dans le dos du mauvais sorcier là où son cœur se trouverait. Devon tomba à genoux, criant de douleur alors que des flammes commençaient à l'envelopper.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir le cœur brisé ? Dit Peyton. C'est ce que toutes tes victimes ont ressenti quand tu les as tuées, j'espère que ta douleur est pire. Termina-t-elle de dire alors qu'il explosait ne laissant rien derrière lui.

Chris vient se placer à côté d'elle et entoura ses épaules de son bras.

- Tu tiens le coup ?

- Oui, mais c'est vraiment dommage, c'était le gars avec les plus belles fesses avec lequel je suis sorti. Soupira-t-elle.

- Épargne moi les détails. Dit Chris en retirant son bras.

- C'est vrai. Haussa-t-elle les épaules.

- Mesdames et Messieurs ma cousine ! Fit théâtralement Chris.

- Ta préférée j'espère. Rentra-t-elle dans son jeu.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Plaisanta-t-il.

Chris savait que Peyton faisait seulement bonne figure, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup après tout, lui-même était sortit avec une Valkyrie et même si elle n'était pas mauvaise, elles se battent pour le bien après tout, sortir avec une créature magique n'était jamais évident, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler quand ils avaient cessés de se voir, il imaginait que cela devait être encore pire pour Peyton, Myst n'avait pas essayée de le tuer après tout. Il ne commenta donc pas et lui prit le bras pour les faire disparaître.

Un peu plus tard ce soir, Peyton était dans sa chambre à repensait à Devon, et au fait qu'elle avait cru tombé tomber amoureuse de lui, pour se faire poignarder dans le dos par lui au final, et il l'aurait fais littéralement si il avait pu. Elle soupira.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à sa porte et sa mère rentra dans la chambre, venant s'asseoir auprès de sa fille sur le lit.

- Ton père m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé, il est inquiet pour toi tu sais.

- Il n'a pas de raison de l'être. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il est peut-être un Cupidon mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'a mise sur le chemin de l'autre.

- Il le sais, mais c'est ton père, bien sûr qu'il se sent responsable quand l'une de ses petites filles souffre. Mais, et toi ? Ca va aller ?

- Oui. C'est juste, je me sens tellement stupide pour être tombé dans le panneau. Dit-elle et Phoebe rigola de bon cœur à ce que venait de dire sa fille.

- Oh, ma chérie, à qui crois-tu parler ? J'ai épousé un démon ! A vrai dire moi et toutes tes tantes sont passées par là. Prue, à épousé un mauvais sorcier également, mais elle n'était pas consciente à ce moment-là donc ça ne compte pas vraiment, elle à quand même eu sa part d'attirance pour l'interdit, que ce soit avec un sorcier qui venait d'une mauvaise famille, mais il est devenu prêtre à vrai dire… Réfléchit-t-elle.

- Vraiment je ne savais pas.

- Oui, et ce n'était même pas le dernier, elle à même eu une relation avec un mortel qui traité avec des démons mais au final il s'est rendu à la police, je me demande si il est déjà sorti de prison ? Et Piper, avant Léo elle est tombé amoureuse d'un fantôme, et avant ça elle était fiancée à un mauvais sorcier qui à essayé de nous tuer, c'était le premier sorcier que l'on à vaincu en recevant nos pouvoirs. Et disons que Paige à eut sa part également, notamment en sortant avec un accro à la magie, et la liste continue… Juste pour dire que nous sommes toutes passés par là, que ce soit dans cette vie ou une autre, crois moi les filles seront toujours au moins une fois attiré par des mauvais garçons dans leur vie, et c'est encore plus prononcé quand tu es une Halliwell, ne me lance même pas sûr le cas de ton arrière-grand-mère.

- Cela paraît injuste, Chris et Wyatt étant des garçons, il n'y s'ont pas sujets.

- Je ne parierai pas là-dessus si j'étais toi. Ils sont définitivement des Halliwell après tout.

- Merci Maman. Dit Peyton, elle se sentait réellement mieux maintenant.

- Je suis toujours là pour toi, ma puce. Dit Phoebe Halliwell à sa fille, en la prenant dans ses bras restant ainsi un long moment.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 8 ! Je sais que le titre de ce chapitre est un peu cliché, mais si personne n'a encore remarqué je ne suis pas douée avec les titres ( ni avec les formules magiques d'ailleurs ) mais je fais de mon mieux ^_^ Tant que l'on est sûr le sujet il y aura encore plein de titre en anglais à l'avenir, juste pour prévenir.**

**Comme toujours à la semaine prochaine !**


	9. Ep 9: La morale de l'Histoire

_**Charmed Child **__**Saison 1**_

_** Episode 9 : La morale de l'histoire**_

_**

* * *

**_

'_Mais c'est une autre histoire.'_

Pénélope referma le livre et le posa sur sa table de nuit, elle avait une fois de plus terminé un livre, il lui faudrait aller à l'école de Magie en prendre un autre. Bien sûr elle pourrait aller dans une bibliothèque normale mais tant qu'à avoir à sa disposition celle immense de l'école, autant s'en servir. Elle regarda l'heure, elle avait encore du temps avant que Prudence n'arrive, décidée elle conjura la porte pour aller à l'école de Magie et disparut derrière.

Pénélope avait déjà regardé plusieurs étagères sans trouver de livres qui l'intéresse, pour l'instant en tout cas, mais finalement à la cinquième rangée de livres, l'un d'eux attira son attention, il s'agissait dans petit livre en cuir rouge relié. Elle le sortit du rayon et l'ouvrit délicatement, il s'agissait apparemment d'un conte de fée. Pénélope avait à peine lu la première phrase qu'elle se sentit basculer en avant dans le livre ou elle se sentit tomber, tomber…

Prudence attendait, Pénélope était en retard à leur rendez-vous. Si Prudence connaissait bien sa sœur, elle dirait que celle-ci était à l'école de Magie plongée dans un livre ayant oubliée l'heure. Secouant la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle se décida à allée chercher Pénélope elle même.

Pénélope gémit et rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait affalée sur un chemin de terre ? Dans une forêt ? Elle se releva pour se rendre compte qu'elle portait une robe blanche à dentelle au lieu des vêtements normaux qu'elle se rappelait porter ce jour-là. Elle fit quelques pas en avant, mais il n'y avait rien à part des arbres à perte de vue.

Soupirant elle décida que cela ne servirait à rien de rester là, il devait bien y avoir un moyen de sortir du livre où elle était sûre d'être prisonnière, elle devait juste le trouver, avec un peu de chance sa famille s'apercevrait qu'elle avait disparu et serait capable de l'aider. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve le moyen de survivre jusque-là.

Après un moment à marcher, Pénélope entendit des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers elle, un groupe d'enfants apparut alors, tous portant des vêtements blancs.

- Vite caches-toi où il va te prendre ! Fit un petit garçon en lui prenant la main et l'entraînant dans des buissons avec lui.

- Quoi ? Fit Pénélope.

- Shhh. Il va t'entendre.

- De qui parles-tu ? Chuchota-t-elle.

- De l'ogre.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit de lourd pas passer près de là où elle se trouvait, mais ceux-ci continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne les entendent plus.

- Est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Pénélope.

- Je l'ai déjà dit c'était l'ogre. Dit l'enfant en sortant des buissons.

Pénélope fit de même et bientôt tous les autres enfants les rejoignirent. Une petite fille sanglotait la plus jeune Halliwell s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- L'ogre a pris Kevin.

- C'est triste. Mais on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. Soupira le petit garçon.

* * *

Prudence venait juste d'arriver à l'école de magie quand elle croisa Léo qui lui dit qu'il n'avait pas vu Pénélope quand elle lui posa la question.

- J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle est là plus souvent que moi. Dit Léo en souriant.

Prudence lui dit au revoir et se remit à la recherche de sa petite sœur, sa meilleure chance étant la bibliothèque elle s'y dirigea. Cependant il n'y avait pas trace de sa sœur, elle se mit quand même à chercher mais sans grand résultats. Devant un rayon, elle vit qu'un livre avait été laissé sur le sol, elle fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas dans l'habitude des élèves de maltraiter les livres comme cela. Elle ramassa le petit livre en cuir rouge et l'ouvrit pour tomber sur une illustration de sa sœur entourée d'enfants dans une forêt.

- Oh, non. Grimaça-t-elle.

- Oh, non quoi ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir Wyatt portant la toge réservé aux professeurs de l'école.

- Si ce n'est pas le professeur Wyatt. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- En fait c'est mon père, le professeur Wyatt, moi je suis le professeur Halliwell. Répondit-il sérieusement, puis il sourit à sa cousine. Papa ma envoyé pour t'aider à trouver Pénélope.

- Oh je l'ai trouvée. Dit Prudence et elle leva le livre dans sa main pour montrer l'illustration.

- Elle est dans le livre ? Dit Wyatt surprit. Et il commença à lire « _Après que l'ogre ai prit Kevin la princesse déclara qu'elle allait le sauver… »_

_

* * *

_

- Mais l'ogre va t'attraper. Dit un petit garçon.

- Comme ça je le trouverais plus rapidement. Je ne vais pas rester à rien faire alors qu'un ogre enlève des enfants. Dit Pénélope. Et si je vainc l'ogre peut-être que je pourrais sortir d'ici. Pensa-t-elle en se mettant en route.

- Où est-ce que l'ogre vit ? Demanda-t-elle aux enfants.

- Dans le château à l'orée de la forêt. Répondit l'un des enfants.

Elle hocha la tête et se mit en route, marchant droit devant elle puisqu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de sentiers. Le problème c'est que même au bout d'un moment, elle ne voyait rien d'autre que toujours de la forêt à l'horizon. Elle s'arrêta, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de trouver le bon chemin.

- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour la faire sortir de là. Dit Prue en commençant à faire les cent pas.

- Peut-être que Pénélope a raison. Réfléchit Wyatt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Dans le livre il y est écrit « _La princesse ce mit en route pour trouver le château de l'ogre, pensant que le vaincre lui permettrait de rentrer chez elle._ » La princesse est clairement Pénélope, et d'après ce que je sais, le seul moyen pour qu'elle puisse sortir du livre est si elle résout l'histoire.

- Je vois, ça fait sens. Mais comment va-t-elle faire ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait vaincre un ogre. Dit Prudence inquiète.

- Si seulement on pouvait lui envoyer de l'aide. Soupira Wyatt.

- C'est ça ! Lui envoyer de l'aide ! Il faut qu'on lui envoie des prémonitions.

Pénélope s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'elle tournait en rond dans la forêt, elle avait de la chance d'être dans un conte de fée et que ça robe n'accroche rien sur son passage, dans une forêt réel, ça aurait était une autre histoire.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, deux chemins étaient plus praticables que les autres. Devait-elle prendre celui de droite ou de gauche ? Elle se releva alors qu'elle essayait de décider, elle s'avança vers celui de droite et eut une prémonition : elle était perdue dans la forêt.

Elle revient à elle et se tourna vers le chemin de gauche, espérant être sur la bonne voie.

- Ca a marché. Sourit Prudence.

- Oui, on a plus qu'à essayer de lui envoyer des prémonitions jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire maintenant. Dit Wyatt.

Pénélope finit par arriver à l'orée de la forêt, devant elle se dressait un château médiéval.

- Enfin. Soupira-t-elle. Elle s'avança prudemment jusqu'aux portes du château.

Elle ouvrit la porte plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et entra dans la demeure de l'ogre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit et personnes ne semblait être là, Pénélope essaya plusieurs portes sans succès. Elle aurait dû savoir que ce ne serait pas si facile.

Cependant à l'un des étages supérieurs, elle entendit du bruit provenant d'une pièce avec des doubles portes, elle s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et glissa un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la salle par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ce qu'elle vit la surprit grandement, en effet dans la pièce une dizaine d'enfants jouaient ensemble dans ce qui ressemblait à un petit parc d'attractions. Elle entra dans la pièce mais ils ne l'avaient toujours pas vu.

- Excusez-moi ! Dit-elle pour attirer leur attention.

- C'est la princesse ! Fit un petit garçon en courant vers elle.

- Kevin ? Dit-elle à tout hasard.

- Oui, c'est moi. Est-ce que l'ogre t'as capturé aussi ? Chuchota-t-il alors que les autres enfants se regroupaient autour d'eux.

- Non, je suis venu vous libérer, mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'être emprisonné, vous pourriez facilement vous enfuir. Dit-elle.

- L'ogre nous recapturerais et cette fois il nous punirais pour nous être enfuies. Fit l'un des enfants, les autres hochant la tête à cela.

- Et où est l'ogre ? Demanda Pénélope.

- On ne sais pas, il nous laisse ici et on ne le voit plus ensuite.

- Vous faites comme vous voulez mais moi je vais trouver l'ogre, j'ai deux mots à lui dire.

Sur ce, l'adolescente tourna les talons et continua sa recherche de l'ogre dans le château.

C'est dans une pièce remplie de livre que Pénélope vint enfin en face de celui qui terrifiait les enfants. L'ogre faisait au moins 3 mètres de haut, et avait le nez plongé dans un livre. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'un ogre, mais bon si on suivait les définitions des contes de fées, étant une sorcière, elle aurait sûrement essayé de transformer plusieurs enfants en crapaud avant de qu'un preux chevalier ne l'oxydes.

- Hé ! Cria-t-elle pour attirer l'attention de l'ogre. Celui-ci tourna la tête surprit, vers elle.

- Comment es-tu sorti de la pièce avec les autres enfants ? Dit-il de sa grosse voix.

- Je n'étais pas avec les autres enfants, je suis venue seule à votre château pour vous dire de laisser partir les enfants que vous retenez prisonnier.

- Je ne retiens personne prisonnier, les enfants sont libres de partir quand ils veulent, mais ils se plaisent ici, c'est pour cela qu'ils restent.

- Ils restent parce qu'ils ont peur de vous. Le corrigea-t-elle.

- Absurde… Commença à dire l'ogre, mais il ne pu finir car à ce moment-là la porte s'ouvrit en grand et les enfants de la forêt et du château entrèrent.

- Laissez la princesse tranquille ! Cria le petit garçon de la forêt, les autres scandant des paroles du même genre.

- Que fait vous ici ? Demanda Pénélope, alors que l'ogre semblait trop choqué pour parler.

- On est tous venus vous sauver Princesse, après que vous ayez quitté la forêt on à discuté et on a décidé de venir vous aider à nous débarrasser de l'ogre.

- Oh, doucement, doucement. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin de vous 'débarrasser' de l'ogre. N'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en regardant ce dernier.

- Oui, bien sûr, si vous voulez partir, je ne vous en empêcherais pas. Dit l'ogre tristement.

- Mais, il va nous recapturer ensuite. Fit l'un des enfant.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Je crois que l'ogre se sentait seul à toujours lire des livres dans son château toujours tout seul, il voulait de la compagnie. C'est pour cela qu'il enlevait des enfants de la forêt et les plaçait dans la salle de jeu sans leur faire du mal.

- Oui, je pensais que vous vous amusiez bien ici, mais ce n'est apparemment pas le cas. Vous pouvez partir si vous le souhaitez.

- Alors vous ne voulez pas nous manger ? Demanda l'un des enfants.

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de rester habitait au château les enfants ? Je suis sûr que vous vous amuseriez bien et Mr l'Ogre pourrait vous lire des histoires.

- Ce serait avec plaisir. Dit l'ogre et les enfants acceptèrent.

- Tout est bien qui finit bien. Dit Pénélope et à ce moment-là elle se sentit aspirée vers le haut et se fit éjecter du livre.

Une paire de bras la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, en levant la tête elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Wyatt.

- Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. Dit une voix derrière elle et elle se retrouva vite dans les bras de sa sœur Prudence.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tout les deux là ? Demanda-t-elle confuse.

- On te cherchait quand on à découvert que tu était prisonnière du livre. Dit Prudence.

- Combien de temps à passé depuis que j'étais dedans ?

- Une heure je dirais.

- Vraiment ? J'ai l'impression que cela fait plus longtemps, je suis épuisée.

- On va rentrer à la maison. Lui dit sa sœur.

- Tu veux que je te porte, Princesse ? Demanda son cousin.

- Si tu m'appelles Princesse, je t'appelle Professeur. Le prévint-elle. Mais si vous saviez que j'étais dans le livre, cela veut dire que vous l'avez ouvert, alors pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas fait aspirer dedans ?

- Qui c'est ? Cela pourrait être à cause de plusieurs raisons, comme il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut y rentrer ou seulement un certain type de personne ou cela dépend de l'âge. Seul le créateur de ce livre pourrait répondre. En attendant, pour s'assurer que cela n'arrive plus, je vais l'amener à mon père, Mesdemoiselles. Les salua-t-il avant de disparaître.

- Alors qu'elle était la morale de ce conte de fée ? Demanda Prudence.

- Que si l'on reste tout le temps le nez dans les livres on va râter beaucoup de choses importantes. Dit Pénélope, elle retiendrait la leçon.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 9 est terminé et avec lui ont à découvert un peu mieux Pénélope. C'est une jeune fille calme, un peu solitaire qui aime lire, mais c'est aussi une Halliwell, quand des problèmes arrivent elle ne reste pas assise à rien faire ! Après ce chapitre, ont à eu un aperçu de tous les 9 de la nouvelle génération et de leur caractère, je me demande si vous avez déjà un préféré ? Mais peut-être qu'il vaut mieux attendre la fin de la saison pour demander ça...**

**Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et à la semaine prochaine !  
****Merci de lire et de suivre mon histoire ! **


	10. Ep 10: Pris pour cible

_**Charmed Child Saison 1 **_

_**Episode 10 : Pris pour cible**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chris Halliwell apparut entourait de lumières scintillantes blanches et bleues dans l'école de magie en quête de son frère aîné. Il le trouva à la sortie de l'une des salles de classe, disant au revoir aux élèves.

- Hé, Wyatt ! Appela Chris, son frère tournant vers lui.

- Chris qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Wyatt en souriant.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir mon grand frère ?

- Ca dépend pourquoi tu veux le voir. Répliqua ce dernier.

- Ouch. Je suis juste venu voir comment tu t'en sortais à ton nouveau boulot. Dit Chris.

- Te moquer plutôt.

- Tu me connaît je ne ferais jamais ça. S'exclama Chris.

- C'est justement parce que tu me connaît que je dis ça.

- Et moi qui suis venu pour t'inviter à boire un coup avec moi, comme ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu avec moi vivant au P3 et toi avec ton nouveau boulot.

- Oh, si tu m'invites je ne vais pas refuser, et moi qui croyais que tu ne venais me chercher que quand il faut que je t'aide à vaincre des démons.

- Merci, mais je me débrouille très bien tout seul pour vaincre des démons.

- Sauf, quand je dois venir te sauver. Sourit Wyatt.

- C'est complètement faux. Se défendit Chris.

Les deux frères continuèrent de se chamailler un moment avant d'apparaître au club.

Ils passèrent la soirée au P3, à discuter, puis Wyatt partie et Chris alla dans la réserve pour vérifier le stock. Alors qu'il alluma la lumière il sentit une présence dans la petite pièce, il ferma la porte et s'apprêtait à chercher ce pour quoi il était là quand une boule de feu le manqua de peu. Chris plongea derrière une pile de cartons en regardant tout autour de lui, mais il ne vit rien, il sortit prudemment de derrière les cartons quand un coup de pied dans le dos l'envoya au sol. Il se retourna rapidement pour faire face au danger, une femme vêtu de cuir noire, se tenait debout un couteau à la main…

- Hé Chris ! Dit Peyton en entrant dans la réserve en souriant, sourire qu'elle perdit vite en voyant la scène devant ses yeux, son cousin à la merci d'un démon. Qu'est-ce que…

La femme démon disparut, et Peyton se précipita pour aider Chris à se relever.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'ai rien, tu es arrivé au bon moment. Dit Chris en surveillant la pièce au cas où.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Aucune idée. Répondit-il.

Chris avait essayé de trouver l'identité du démon qui l'avait attaqué le lendemain, mais il n'avait rien vu de très descriptif à son propos, à part qu'elle pouvait lancer des boules de feu et disparaître, comme la plupart des démons et sorciers. Son apparence lui faisait penser à celles des Demonatrix, sa combinaison de cuire en tout cas, mais cela ne collait pas totalement, ces démons ne se battaient jamais seule et elles étaient blondes, et pas assez forte pour s'attaquer aux Halliwell, qui leur avait déjà botté les fesses vingt ans plus tôt.

Si seulement il avait pu récupérer le couteau, il aurait pu trouver l'identité de ce démon beaucoup plus rapidement, mais cela indiquait au moins qu'il y avait plus de chance qu'il s'agisse d'une mauvaise sorcière car peu de démons utilisait des atamés.

Sans avoir vraiment avancé sur l'identité du démon Chris referma le Livre des Ombres en soupirant et disparut pour réapparaître au P3, vide à cette heure de la journée.

- Il était temps. Fit une voix derrière lui, il se retourna surprit et prit un coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'envoya une fois de plus s'écraser par terre.

Le souffle coupé, il se releva tout de même le plus rapidement possible en projetant l'une de ses mains en avant vers le démon qui fut projeté en arrière alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Ils se remirent sur pieds au même instant, elle envoya une boule de feu vers lui mais il y échappa en plongeant sur le côté, et roulant hors du chemin se releva.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il mais sans obtenir d'autres réponses qu'une boule d'énergie qu'il évita de justesse.

Chris projeta sa main sur le côté et le démon fut projeté à terre, tandis qu'il se relevait et s'avancer vers le démon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda-t-il encore tout en s'approchant du démon toujours au sol, mais il vint trop près et celle-ci projeta brusquement son bras en avant, Chris s'écartant juste à temps du chemin mais recevant quand même une coupure de couteau sur tout son avant-bras. Il fit quelques pas chancelant en arrière mais le démon était déjà debout et d'un coup de pied l'envoya s'écraser contre une table et des chaises. Chris grimaça au sol, prostré sur lui-même, et essaya sans succès de se relever, il jeta un regard au démon qui s'avancer vers lui, atamé à la main et disparut dans un flash de lumières blanches et bleues. Le démon restant seul dans le club, lança un regard noir là où il était une seconde plus tôt avant de disparaître à son tour.

Wyatt était à l'école de magie en train de chercher un livre quand il entendit le son caractéristique d'un être de lumière apparaissant, il se retourna juste à temps pour voir apparaître son frère au milieu des lumières scintillantes. Celui-ci était agenouillé au sol et releva la tête vers Wyatt avant de vaciller et tomber étalé sur le sol.

Wyatt écarquilla les yeux et courut vers son frère prit de panique qu'il soit gravement blessé. Il retourna Chris pour que celui-ci soit sur le dos et l'examina de près, son pouls était régulier, heureusement, mais il avait une écorchure sur la joue droite, son T-shirt était déchiré et son bras droit portée une estafilade plutôt longue, cependant sa vie ne semblait pas en danger, Wyatt respira mieux.

- Tu vois je ne suis pas venu te voir pour me moquer. Plaisanta faiblement Chris.

- Ne parle pas. Dit Wyatt le visage grave, pas vraiment d'humeur pour plaisanter vu l'état de son petit frère. Il étendit ses mains devant lui et les blessures guérirent, une fois qu'elles le furent toutes il recula et aida son frère à se relever.

- Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Demanda Wyatt sérieux.

- Un démon m'a attaqué. Répondit Chris en ne regardant pas son frère.

- Quoi ? Qui ? Dit-il le regard dur, personne ne s'attaquait à sa famille sans conséquences.

- Je ne sais pas.

Wyatt regarda son frère un instant avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

- Pour l'instant on rentre au manoir, et c'est moi qui t'amène.

- Quoi ? C'est ridicule, je suis totalement guérie. Fit Chris incrédule.

- Pas de mais, petit frère. Dit Wyatt et ils disparurent ensemble pour réapparaître dans la véranda au manoir.

Cependant ils n'étaient pas les seules au manoir, Piper et Phoebe étaient en effet assise en train de boire un thé quand les deux garçons apparurent ensemble, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Piper surtout quand elle vit la main de Wyatt sur l'épaule de son frère et son air soucieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda-t-elle tout de suite suspicieuse.

- Chris s'est fait attaquer par un démon. Répondit Wyatt et son frère lui jeta un regard de reproche.

- Quoi ? S'écria Piper en se levant furieuse et s'approchant de ses fils. Chris pourquoi est-ce que ton frère t'as fais apparaître ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse, la voix basse.

- Parce qu'il est aussi surprotecteur que toi. Chris leva les yeux au ciel.

- Parce que j'ai dû le guérir. Répondit Wyatt en ignorant son frère.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda sa tante Phoebe en se rapprochant.

- Oui. Soupira Chris, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire autre chose mais n'eut rien le temps dire.

- On est rentrés ! Fit la voix de Mélinda en entrant dans le manoir, et bientôt dans la véranda accompagnée par Peyton. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous là ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant leur petit groupe.

- Ton frère s'est fait attaquer. Dit Piper toujours en colère.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Mélinda.

- Encore ? S'exclama Peyton en même temps, ce qui retint l'attention des autres, et Chris eut un air désespéré à ça.

- Comment ça encore ? Piper se tourna vers son fils qui ne dit rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Peyton ? Demanda Phoebe plus tranquillement à sa fille.

- Quand je suis passé au P3 hier soir j'ai trouvais un démon en train d'attaquer Chris.

- Hier soir ? Mais j'étais au P3 aussi. Dit Wyatt.

- Je me suis fais attaquer après que tu sois parti. Dit Chris à contrecoeur.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? Demandèrent Mélinda et Phoebe en même temps, tournés vers Peyton.

- Woah, me regardaient pas comme ça, Chris m'a dit qu'il chercherait qui était le démon, et qu'il m'appellerait s'il avait besoin de moi.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir. Marmonna Mélinda.

- On aurait pas pu faire grand chose de plus, à part le baby-sitter, et Chris est assez grand pour se défendre tout seul. Répliqua-t-elle.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui me fait confiance.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne chercher pour notre aide. Ajouta-t-elle en souriant et Chris lui jeta un regard noir puis secoua la tête en souriant, c'était du Peyton tout craché.

- Je vais tuer ce démon de mes propres mains ! S'écria alors Piper aussi furieuse qu'avant.

- Je peux m'occuper d'un démon moi-même. Dit Chris.

- Non, et à partir de maintenant tu reste au manoir, jusqu'à ce qu'on tue le démon après toi.

- Je suis consigné en plus ? S'indigna le deuxième fils de Piper.

- Prend-le comme tu veux. Répondit sa mère. Paige !

Un tourbillon de lumières blanches et bleues apparut une nouvelle fois et la plus jeune des sœur Halliwell apparut, haussant un sourcil au rassemblement de personnes présentes.

- On a un démon à vaincre. Annonça Piper en partant sans attendre vers le grenier.

- Ok… Fit la nouvelle arrivée en se tournant vers Phoebe pour une explication.

- Allez viens je te raconterai en chemin. Dit celle-ci en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur et l'entraîna vers les escaliers.

- J'espère que tu es content Wyatt, maintenant le pouvoir des trois et sur le chemin de guerre. Dit Chris en se tournant vers son frère.

- Si tu m'en avais parlé avant d'apparaître devant moi blessé, peut-être que ça aurait été différent. Répliqua le blond.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi maintenant ? Se plaint Chris.

- Bienvenu à la maison grand frère. Lui dit Mélinda en souriant.

* * *

Chris s'ennuyait, cela faisait à peine un jour qu'il était là, et il ne pouvait plus supporter de rester enfermé dans le manoir. A ce moment il était dans le grenier penché au-dessus du livre des ombres en train d'essayer de trouver l'identité du démon, encore. Les trois sœurs avaient juste quitté le grenier pour aller dans la cuisine mixer des potions, et il en avait profité pour reprendre ses recherches.

- Tu me cherches ? Dit une voix derrière lui, il se retourna pour se trouver face au démon.

En bas dans la cuisine, Piper, Phoebe et Paige était en train de remplir des fioles avec les potions qu'elles avaient faîtes.

- J'ai l'impression de revenir des années en arrière. Sourit Phoebe.

- Parle pour toi, je suis une être de lumière, ça ne me sort pas beaucoup de l'ordinaire.

- Mais ça fait un moment que le pouvoirs des Trois n'est pas allé à la chasse aux démons.

- Et je m'en serait bien passé. Dit Piper. Je vais leurs apprendre à s'en prendre à mes enfants, quand j'en aurait fini, les démons réfléchiront tous à deux fois avant de s'en prendre aux enfants des sœurs Halliwell.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi. J'ai vu comment Peyton à réagit à l'attaque sur Chris, comme si ça arrivait souvent, j'en vient à me demander combien d'autres attaques il y a eut sans que nous soyons au courant. Soupira Phoebe.

- Au moins on est sûre qu'ils se tournent les uns vers les autres. La conforta Paige.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elles entendirent un bruit de crash provenant des étages supérieurs.

- Chris ! S'écria Piper en s'élançant vers le grenier suivi de près par ses sœurs.

Elles arrivèrent dans le grenier pour trouver Chris allongé au sol, la femme démon s'avançant vers elle, mais quand elle vit le Pouvoir des Trois présent, elle disparut immédiatement. Laissant les trois sœurs bouche bée derrière elle…

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 10 dans lequel ont retrouve Chris qui est en mauvaise position... J'espère que vous avez aimé le passage avec les soeurs, ce chapitre était plutôt amusant à écrire. **

**A la semaine prochaine pour voir ce qu'il va arriver à Chris et qui est après lui et pourquoi !**


	11. Ep 11: Décision

_**Charmed Child Saison 1**_

_** Épisode 11 : Décision.**_

* * *

Piper toujours sous le choc se tourna vers ses sœurs pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, et vu l'expression estomaquée que celles-ci portaient il n'y avait pas d'erreurs. Revenant de sa surprise, l'aînée des sœurs se précipita vers son fils pour voir si il allait bien.

- Chris !

- Je n'ai rien Maman, juste quelques égratignures.

- Si tu vas bien, vas à l'école de magie, le démon ne pourra pas t'atteindre là-bas, on te rejoindra plus tard.

- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas la peine que…

- Vas-y ! Dit Piper d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune options.

Chris soupira et disparut pour réapparaître à l'école de magie, et se retrouver en face de son père.

- Chris ! Ton frère m'a dit qu'un démon t'avait attaqué, est-ce que tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Léo en s'approchant du jeune homme.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas Papa, je n'ai pas besoin que toi aussi tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Leva-t-il les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es blessé ? Dit Léo en voyant une coupure au visage de Chris. Wyatt. Appela-t-il et son fils aîné apparut immédiatement dans un flash de lumière blanches et bleues scintillantes.

- Tu m'as appelé Papa ? Demanda le blond.

- Ton frère à besoin que tu le guérisse. Dit l'ancien être de lumière en pointant du doigt un point derrière Wyatt. Ce dernier tourna rapidement vers son petit frère, avec un air soucieux, mais voyant celui-ci en assez bon état, se relaxa.

- Tu t'es encore fait attaquer ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

Chris se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Et ta mère ? Demanda Léo.

- Elle à dit qu'elle me rejoindrait ici plus tard, elle est encore au manoir avec tante Phoebe et tante Paige.

- Et le démon ?

- Elle s'est enfuie dès qu'elle a vu le pouvoir des Trois.

- Attends tu veux dire que le démon à essayé de te tuer sous leurs nez et s'est enfui après ? M'man doit être furieuse. Dit Wyatt d'une voix amusée.

* * *

- Est-ce que c'était vraiment… ? Demanda Piper.

- Bianca. Termina Phoebe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Dit Paige en regardant ses sœurs tour à tour.

- Pour l'instant on devrait aller à l'école de magie, Chris doit nous y attendre.

Piper ne dit rien et se rapprocha de Paige, avec Phoebe et toutes trois disparurent pour réapparaître là où Chris, Wyatt et Léo les attendaient.

- Alors ? Demanda Chris.

- La bonne nouvelle c'est que nous savons l'identité de la personne après Chris. Dit Paige.

- De qui s'agit-il ? Fit Léo, Piper le regarda dans les yeux avant de répondre :

- Un phénix.

- Un phén… Oh ! Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Chris.

- Quoi ? Fit Chris mais personne ne lui répondit.

- Comment on peut le vaincre ? Demanda Wyatt tout de suite.

- Non, Wyatt laisse nous nous en occuper, je suis sûre que ton père à besoin de ton aide ici, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Piper en se tournant vers Léo et lui donnant un regard appuyé.

- Oui, ta mère s'en occupe Wyatt, laisse-la faire.

- Si vous êtes sûr. Répondit celui-ci d'un ton incertain en regardant ses parents tour à tour.

- Chris reste ici avec ton frère, nous nous retournons au manoir. Dit Piper et Paige les transporta tous d'un geste de la main.

- Un phénix ? Est-ce que ça veut dire… ? Demanda Léo dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le grenier du manoir.

- Bianca, oui. Répondit succinctement Piper en faisant les cent pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Dit Paige.

- Les phénix ne cessent jamais de poursuivre leurs cibles jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'ai eut. Dit Piper. Et il n'est pas question que je laisse Chris dans cette position, je pense que l'on devrait tout faire pour protéger Chris.

- Comme tuer Bianca ? Dit Phoebe incrédule.

- Si il le faut. Répondit sa sœur aînée sans se démonter.

- Non, ce n'est pas la solution. Tu ne crois pas que si Chris et Bianca ont été réunis dans cette avenir-là également ont devraient leur laisser une chance ?

- Et risquer de perdre Chris ? Il ne connaît même pas Bianca dans cette réalité.

- Raison de plus pour leur donner la chance de se connaître.

- Elle est mauvaise, même dans l'autre avenir elle n'était pas particulièrement bonne.

- Wyatt non plus, c'est lui qui avait envoyé Bianca chercher Chris je te rappelle, si il devenait mauvais dans cette réalité tu ne le tuerais pas pour autant.

- C'est différent, Wyatt est mon fils, il fait parti de cette famille !

- Et dans l'autre avenir Chris voulait fonder une famille avec Bianca, c'était elle sa famille et elle est morte pour le sauver et par extension sauver Wyatt.

- Elle semble plus prompte à le tuer dans cette réalité.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait laisser Chris décider. Intervint Paige.

- Et lui dire quoi ? Que le démon qui essaie de le tuer dans cette réalité était sa fiancée dans une autre ? Et si il ne veut pas essayer de sortir avec elle dans celle-ci avant de décider si il veut la tuer ? Fit Piper sarcastique.

- Pourquoi pas ? Dit Phoebe.

- Je ne pense pas que raconter ce qu'il aurait pu être aiderait dans cette situation. Mais je ne pense pas que tuer Bianca soit la solution non plus, surtout si Chris et elle sont destinés à être ensemble. Dit Léo, puis il se tourna vers sa femme et lui dit en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Je pense que Chris et Bianca mérite une chance, comme nous en avons eu une. On sait mieux que personne ce que cela fait d'être interdit de s'aimer, je ne veux pas enlever la possibilité à mon fils si il pourrait trouver ce que nous avons. Dit-il doucement.

- Ok, ok. Mais quoi qu'il pourrait se passer entre eux n'est pas le problème ici, c'est que Chris est la cible d'un phénix. Sa vie est en danger, on laissera le problème d'une relation entre lui et Bianca pour quand et si ils en arrivent un jour à ce point. Dit Piper.

- Peut-être que l'on pourrait trouver un moyen pour empêcher le clan des Phénix de continuer à pourchasser Chris sans tuer Bianca ? Suggéra Paige.

- C'est la meilleure solution je pense. Mais comment ? Fit Phoebe en regardant les trois autres.

* * *

- Arrête de faire les cent pas, ça ne sert à rien à part m'ennuyer. Dit Wyatt à son frère.

- Alors ça sert à quelque chose. Répliqua Chris, son frère haussa un sourcil. Désolé. Soupira-t-il. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils nous ont écartés, surtout moi, c'est après moi que le phénix est !

- Je sais je pense qu'ils ne nous ont pas tout dit aussi. Ils semblaient connaître ce phénix. Réfléchit Wyatt.

- C'est bizarre parce que je pourrais jurer qu'elle ne les connaissait pas.

- Elle ?

- Le phénix après moi. Elle savait évidemment qu'il s'agissait du pouvoir des Trois et s'est enfui mais je ne pense pas qu'elle les connaissait.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Demanda Wyatt et Chris haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être que le pouvoir des Trois a déjà eu affaire au clan des Phénix. Suggéra-t-il.

- Peut-être mais ça n'explique pas leur attitude, les phénix, avec la bonne potion, sont faciles à vaincre. Dit Wyatt en montrant le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Intéressé Chris prit le livre et commença à lire.

* * *

Bianca se tenait au milieu d'une pièce sombre, dans le seul puis de lumière filtrant là, entourée par une douzaine de personnes. Cependant elle ne semblait pas effrayée son visage était dénuée d'émotions, elle regardait droit devant elle, son regard fixé sur un homme âgé qui supportait l'autorité qui allait avec ses nombreuses cicatrices témoins des batailles qu'il avait livrés dans sa vie, et remportés.

- Bianca, cela fait déjà trois fois que ta proie t'as échappé, j'attendais mieux de toi.

- Chris Halliwell, n'est pas n'importe qui, ce n'est pas une proie facile à atteindre, mais je remplirais ma mission.

- Tu es la meilleure de ta génération Bianca c'est pour cela que nous t'avons confié cette mission. Nous n'accepterons aucun échec.

Avec cela l'assemblée se brisa, les autres phénix disparaissant, et bientôt seul Bianca et une autre personne restèrent. Les yeux de Bianca vinrent se poser sur la personne approchante.

- Fais attention à toi Bianca, les Halliwell sont très puissants.

- Serait-ce de l'inquiétude maternelle que j'entends ?

- Bianca… Commença sa mère en tendant une main vers elle, mais la jeune femme recula hors de portée.

- J'ai une mission à accomplir, je la remplirais ne t'en fait pas, et si ce n'est pas le cas il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui pourra me remplacer. Dit-elle avant de disparaître, laissant sa mère derrière elle, une expression de regrets et tristesse sur le visage.

Au Manoir Chris était dans le grenier en train de préparer une potion pour vaincre les phénix, les sœurs lui avaient dit tout ce qu'elles savaient sur eux, et lui avaient dit de faire attention à lui, mais avaient dû retourner à leurs travails, laissant Chris qui en était plutôt content. Il n'avait pas besoin de chaperon, Wyatt ne semblait pas de cet avis vu la tête qu'il avait fait à l'annonce des sœurs que c'était à Chris de mener cette bataille. Piper non plus, elle avait eu du mal à laisser Chris seul et lui avait fait promettre d'être prudent et de vaincre le phénix si nécessaire, il n'était pas sûr de ce que cela voulait dire, bien sûr qu'il vaincrait le phénix quand celle-ci l'attaquerait à nouveau, car Chris était certain qu'elle le ferait, les phénix n'arrête jamais de poursuivre leur proie. Mais ils n'étaient aussi que des chasseurs, quelqu'un avait dû les engager pour leurs services, la question était qui ?

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à cela, il sentit une présence dans le grenier avec lui, il fit quelques pas en arrière, s'éloignant de la petite table, serrant une fiole de la potion qu'il venait juste de faire dans sa main. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien.

- Je sais que tu es là. Dit-il. Montre-toi que l'on en finisse, je ne sais pas pour toi mais j'en ai assez de jouer au chat et à la souris.

- Je suis d'accord. Fit une voix derrière lui et sans attendre il se retourna aussi vite qu'il pu en envoyant la potion vers l'endroit où le phénix était apparu. Celle-ci entra en collision entre les deux, avec le poignard que Bianca envoya et fut détruite alors que l'arme continuait sa course en plein air jusque à Chris qui fit un pas de côté pour l'éviter, le poignard allant se planter dans le mur derrière lui.

Mais Chris n'attendit pas pour projeter sa main en avant vers Bianca, une vieille chaise s'envolant vers elle, mais cette dernière plongea sur le côté et disparut pour réapparaître derrière lui, récupérant son arme au passage alors que Chris faisait volte-face pour ne pas perdre l'assassin des yeux. Bianca essaya de donner un coup de poing à Chris qui la bloqua, il para plusieurs coup encore avant qu'elle ne lui administre un coup de pied qui lui fit faire quelques pas en arrière et elle en profita pour fendre l'air avec son atamé au-dessus du torse de Chris. Heureusement celui-ci lui attrapa le poignet et empêcha l'arme de plonger dans son cœur, ils luttèrent, l'un empêchant les mouvements de son ennemi, l'autre essayant de récupérer son bras tenant le poignard.

- Jolie tatouage. Dit-il en observant la marque du phénix sur son bras et qu'il savait que tous les phénix naissaient avec.

Bien sûr Bianca ne lui dit rien se contentant de lui lancer un regard noir, puis toujours luttant contre la prise de Chris sur son bras. Elle approcha l'autre au plus près de son torse, sa palme le touchant presque mais Chris voyant son geste, détacha rapidement l'une de ses mains du poignet de Bianca et la projeta en avant juste au moment où elle réussie à abaisser son bras tenant le poignard. Elle fut projetée en arrière juste au moment où l'arme entrait en contact avec Chris, heureusement Bianca étant envoyé plus loin, le poignard serré dans sa main ne fit pas plus de dégâts qu'une entaille au niveau de son torse. Il fit un pas en arrière à cause de la douleur mais serrant la mâchoire il s'avança vers la petite table, maintenant brisée au sol avec les reste de la potion inutilisable, dans laquelle Bianca avait été projetée. Celle-ci gisait toujours au sol quand Chris arriva à sa hauteur, mais sentant celui-ci près d'elle, elle faucha les jambes de Chris avec l'une des siennes et il tomba lourdement au sol, profitant de ça Bianca s'assit sur lui à califourchon pour restreindre ses mouvements et l'empêcher de se lever. Chris eut un grognement de douleur et ouvrit les yeux.

- Tu devrais apprendre de tes erreurs. Dit Bianca faisant référence au fait qu'il était tombé pour le même trick la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient battus.

Chris ne répondit rien, il avait la respiration aussi saccadée qu'elle, il plongea ses yeux verts dans le regard ambré de Bianca alors que celle-ci resserrait sa prise sur son poignard. Elle l'éleva dans les airs mais Chris n'y paya pas attention, continuant de regarder dans les yeux du phénix, la regardant pour la première fois réellement, cette dernière ne semblait pas plus pressée de regarder ailleurs, il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux…

Bianca arrêta le poignard à quelques centimètres de la peau de Chris et se releva brusquement faisant plusieurs pas en arrière, lâchant l'arme qui tomba au sol à côté de ce dernier. Chris était confus il la regarda s'éloigner de lui.

- Pourquoi... ? Dit-il, il n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase ils savaient tout les deux qu'il parlait du fait qu'elle ne l'ai pas tué, pas qu'il n'en était pas heureux.

- Je ne sais pas. Dit-elle le dos tourné à lui, puis elle disparut pour de bon.

Chris quant à lui reposa sa tête au sol prenant une grande respiration.

- Chris ! Fit la voix de Wyatt alors qu'il venait d'apparaître au milieu du grenier pour une fois de plus voir son frère au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Mieux que jamais. Dit celui-ci en se relevant avec l'aide de Wyatt, grimaçant à cause de la peine que la blessure sur son torse, lui infligeait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- A ton avis ? Répondit Chris.

- Et le phénix ? Tu l'as vaincu ?

- Non, elle est partie, elle aurait pu me tuer mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Dit-il doucement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Dit Chris répétant les mots du phénix avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, il ramassa le poignard abandonné par elle et l'observa.

* * *

- Alors comment ça va ? Demanda Wyatt à son petit frère en s'asseyant au bar du P3 derrière lequel Chris se trouvait pour servir les clients

- Bien, tout est redevenu normal, aussi normal que possible pour nous, en tout cas.

Chris avait raconté à sa mère et ses tantes ce qui s'était passé et celles-ci n'avait pas semblées très surprises comme si elles s'attendaient à un résultat du genre, sa tante Phoebe semblait même assez contente pour une certaine raison. Cependant le clan des Phénix ne cessent de pourchasser leur proie que quand celle-ci est morte, cela n'aurait donc pas était long avant qu'ils n'envoient quelqu'un d'autre pour finir la mission. Les sœurs avaient donc décidé d'envoyer un petit message au clan des phénix, disant que s'ils s'attaquaient encore à la famille Halliwell et aux enfants du pouvoir des Trois, leur clan serait détruit. Cela avait eu de l'effet, peu de personne s'opposait au pouvoir des Trois, le clan avait donc déclaré qu'ils abandonnés cette mission, laissant Chris tranquille de reprendre son travail.

- J'espère que ça le restera. Dit Wyatt sortant Chris de ses pensées.

- Il faut bien un peu d'action de temps en temps. Sourit-il à son frère qui eut un petit rire à ça.

Chris repensa alors au phénix qui l'avait attaquée, ce demanda ce qui lui était arrivé puisqu'elle n'avait pas remplie sa mission, et si il aurait un jour l'occasion de la revoir pour lui demander pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait et lui rendre son arme qui reposait maintenant dans sa chambre.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Comme toujours j'espère que cela vous à plu ! **

**Et oui, la personne après Chris était Bianca, je pense que beaucoup avaient déjà deviné de qui il s'agissait avant de lire ce chapitre. Maintenant est-ce que Chris va revoir Bianca ? Je suppose que vous allez devoir continuer à lire pour le savoir (^_^). J'espère que vous avez apprécié la conversation entre les trois soeurs et Léo également, j'ai aimez l'écrire en tout cas !**

**Bien à la semaine prochaine et merci pour les reviews que j'ai eu !**


	12. Ep 12: Crossover

_**Charmed Child Saison 1 **_

_**Épisode 12 : Crossover**_

_**

* * *

**_

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours venait de retentir, Henry comme tous les autres élèves arpentaient les couloirs de son collège pour rejoindre son casier, un peu plus loin il pouvait voir Rachel Campden discuter avec l'une de ses amies, lorsque quelqu'un le bouscula.

- Fait attention où tu vas ! Dit celui qui l'avait bousculé, Henry du retenir un soupir en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Derek Badock, l'un des garçon les plus populaires de leur année.

Henry se baissa pour ramasser son sac à dos qui était tombé au sol, et quand il releva la tête il vit que Rachel et son amie regardaient dans sa direction.

- Ne rêve pas geek, elle est hors d'atteinte pour quelqu'un comme toi. Rigola Derek ayant vu Henry regarder vers la direction des filles, avant de continuer son chemin vers sa bande, ils attrapèrent un garçon plus jeune qui passait devant eux et commencèrent à se moquer de lui alors que le garçon semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Henry secoua la tête à l'attitude de la bande, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient plus populaire que les autres ils pensaient qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'il voulaient, comme embêter les gens qui n'étaient pas assez cool pour eux. Henry savait que la seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas à la place de l'autre garçon était à cause de sa famille, tous ses cousins et cousines et ses sœurs, étaient allés à la même école que lui. Ses sœurs étaient assez populaires, ainsi que ses cousines mais elles étaient déjà parties quand lui était arrivé. Quand à ses deux cousins, ils avaient tout les deux étaient populaires, bien que pour différentes raisons, Wyatt était apprécié de tous, Henry était sûr que c'était l'aura qu'il portait, il attirait les gens, il avait l'aura de quelqu'un né pour guider les autres. Considérant qu'il descendait de la lignée des Halliwell, qu'il était le Deux-fois-bénit, et le porteur d'Excalibur cela faisait sens, bien sûr tout le monde le connaissait dans le monde magique, mais c'était surprenant que même les gens normaux parvenait à distinguer qu'il y avait quelque chose spéciale chez lui. Chris, lui, était fameux pour s'attirer des problèmes, et avait le 'ténébreux mauvais garçon' genre pour lui, ce qui avait conduit la plupart des filles à tomber amoureuse de lui, il détenait toujours le record d'ennuis et de filles qu'il avait attiré. Bref, Henry savait que c'était la réputation de sa famille qui faisait qu'on le laissait tranquille, pas lui-même.

C'était dans les moments comme ça qu'il aimerait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour montrer qu'il était spécial lui aussi, mais il savait que cela n'apporterait que des problèmes, cependant il ressentait le besoin de se le prouver à soi-même, une fois hors du lycée, il alla dans un endroit où personne ne pouvait le voir et disparu dans un flash scintillant blanc et bleue.

Il réapparut à l'école de magie, un endroit où il pouvait être lui-même, un sorcier, un Halliwell, et où il savait que personne ne jugerait s'il était cool ou non. Il fit quelques pas avant de voir ses deux cousins un peu plus loin plongés dans une discussion, ils semblaient tout les deux soucieux et Henry se demanda si il discutait démons. Lui aussi, il voudrait pouvoir casser du démon comme eux, ils étaient forts et puissants et pouvaient utiliser leurs pouvoirs quand ils le voulaient. Tandis que lui devait faire attention et était interdit d'apparaître quand il le voulait, il comprenait pourquoi mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il voulait être plus comme ces cousins. Peut-être que Rachel le trouverait plus cool aussi, pensa-t-il en rêvant éveillé à la fille de ses rêves depuis deux ans maintenant.

- Hé Henry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Wyatt en lui souriant, s'étant aperçut de la présence de son seul cousin.

- J'avais juste besoin de faire un tour. Haussa-t-il des épaules en regardant les deux autres. Et vous, de quoi parliez-vous ? Démons ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton trahissant sa curiosité.

Wyatt et Chris se regardèrent en souriant, il se souvenait être aussi curieux et impatient que Henry à son âge. Chris s'avança vers lui et mit un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Non, ont discutaient de quelque chose de pire, les femmes. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

Henry de retour chez lui, prit son comics préféré et commença à lire. Il avait toujours aimé lire les aventures des super héros dans les bandes dessinées, il pouvait sympathiser avec eux, les pouvoirs cachés en tout cas. Quand il était petit il avait idéalisé sa famille comme ça, il avait même lu le Livre des Ombres le plus de fois de tous, considérant le grimoire l'anthologie des Vilains, plus qu'un héritage familial. Cela avait prit une attaque de démons où sa mère avait été blessée pour qu'il voit vraiment la réalité dangereuse de la situation, tout c'était bien finie et Wyatt l'avait guérie mais cela ne l'avait pas tranquillisé avant plusieurs semaines. Maintenant il savait que son destin en tant que sorcier et Halliwell, en tout sauf le nom, était de vaincre le mal et protéger sa famille comme sa mère et ses tantes et ses cousins.

- _Les gens ont besoin de héros, moi qui ai des pouvoirs doit être là pour sauver les innocents. _Lu Henry à haute voix, ayant toujours trouvé que cette phrase allait à sa famille.

Cependant il ne s'attendait pas au vertige qui s'empara de lui et tournant sur lui-même incontrôlablement à la vitesse d'un tourbillon jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne flou, juste à ce moment-là quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Pauline entra dans la chambre de son frère.

- Que… ? Dit-elle surprise alors que Henry s'arrêtait de tourner et son apparence était maintenant celle d'un super héro, costume vert et masque comprit.

- Je dois aller aider les innocents. Dit-il et dans une bourrasque de vent il avait disparu avant que Pauline n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit.

- Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai... Gémit Pauline.

* * *

- Attends tu veux dire que Henry est devenu, s'est transformé, en super héros ? Fit Elisabeth à sa sœur.

- Oui, et si on ne le retrouve pas maintenant ça pourrait mal se finir. Dit Pauline en se garant au manoir.

- Mais pourquoi on viens ici ? C'est peut-être l'endroit où des gens on le moins de chance d'avoir besoin d'être sauvé, ça m'étonnerait que notre petit frère costumé soit là.

- Lui non, mais il y a le Livre des Ombres, on trouvera peut-être quelque chose pour le faire redevenir normal.

- Je ne sais pas, Henry qui joue au super héros, ça ne semble pas changer beaucoup de d'habitude. Liz haussa les épaules et Paulie leva les yeux aux ciel à ça.

Pendant ce temps dans une allée quelque part dans San Francisco, une femme hurla lorsque un voleur la menaça avec un couteau pour qu'elle lui donne son sac.

- Ce n'est pas bien de menacer les gens comme ça. Dit une voix derrière l'homme.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? On revient d'une soirée costumé petit ? Se moqua le voleur en se tournant vers lui.

- Laisse cette femme tranquille.

- Ou quoi ? Tu vas appeler tes copains super héros ?

- Je n'ai besoin d'appeler personne. Dit Henry et en un instant il était devant l'homme, le couteau à la main, il assomma le voleur avant de se tourner vers la femme au sol.

- Tout va bien, vous devriez appeler la police avant qu'il ne se réveille. Dit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Juste un allié de la justice.

Et il était parti.

Au manoir Pauline était penchée au-dessus du livre à essayé de chercher un moyen de retourner son frère à la normale. Liz, elle, avait essayé de localiser Henry avec le pendule mais ce dernier bouger trop pour que cela marche, elle était donc parti en voiture là où il se trouver la dernière fois, l'un des quartiers les plus malfamés de San Francisco.

- Hé Paulie, ce n'est pas souvent que je te voie au manoir. Dit Payton en entrant dans le grenier.

- Il y une sorte d'urgence magique, mais et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'attends que Mel revienne, c'est quoi l'urgence ?

- Henry, d'une façon ou d'une autre, s'est transformé en super héros. Tenta d'expliquer Pauline.

- Sérieusement ? C'est tellement plus marrant que les habituelles urgences démoniaques, laisse-moi aider.

- Ce sera beaucoup moins marrant quand il fera la une, comme l'adolescent aux super pouvoirs.

- Bon point. Tu as trouvé quelque chose jusque là ?

- Non, il est mention que nos mères se sont transformées en super héroïnes une fois mais c'était le travail d'un Conjureur qui travaillait avec des dessins. Je ne sais pas exactement comment Henry s'est retrouvé comme ça, mais je suis certaine qu'il lisait ses comics avant que cela n'arrive.

- Donc personne ne l'a ensorcelé ?

- Non, je ne pense pas en tout cas.

- Peut-être que si l'on trouvaient ce qui lui est arrivé on pourrait le défaire.

- Comment ?

- On est des sorcières, on peut écrire un sort ou quelque chose.

Elisabeth avait le pendule sur le siège à côté d'elle, s'en servant pour localiser Henry, il venait juste de pointer à la rue deux pâtés de maison plus loin, elle redémarra la voiture, c'était dans les moments comme ça qu'elle regrettait le plus de ne pas pouvoir apparaître où elle le voulait quand elle le voulait comme sa mère et son frère, et ses cousins aussi, bref comme tous ceux avec du sang d'être de lumière. Elle-même et sa jumelle avaient plus pris sur les gênes sorcières de leur mère, tandis que Henry avait prit sur les gênes d'être de lumière.

Elle se gara près de l'allée et sortit de la voiture courant presque dans l'allée. Quand elle arriva deux jeunes hommes étaient assommés au sol et un adolescent passa en courant à côté d'elle, serrant son sac à dos devant lui. Henry, lui, se tenait debout au milieu de la ruelle, heureusement la nuit venait à peine de tomber, personne ne remarquerait l'étrange garçon au costume vert.

- Il faut absolument que je te prenne en photo avec ce costume. Dit-elle en pensant à toutes les fois où elle pourrait ensuite la ressortir à son frère s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'elle disait. Allez Superman on rentre à la maison !

- Je ne peut pas, je dois aider les innocents. Et une fois de plus il était parti dans un flash, laissant Elisabeth seule dans l'allée à pousser un juron.

* * *

- Voilà j'ai fini. S'exclama Payton en posant son stylo.

Pauline et elle, côte à côte, commencèrent donc à lire la formule à haute voix.

'_Pour comprendre ce qui ai arrivé, apprendre la vérité, montre-nous ce qu'il s'est passé.'_

- Est-ce que ça à marchait ? Demanda Pauline.

- Ca devrait. Dit Erica quelque peu douteuse.

C'est alors que chacune commencèrent à tourner sur elles-mêmes comme un tourbillon, comme Henry l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. C'est le moment que choisit Liz pour entrer dans le grenier, mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant ce qu'il se passait. Les deux autres sorcières s'arrêtèrent de tourner et elles étaient maintenant habillées comme des super héros à leur tour, Payton en cuir rouge vibrant et Pauline en blanc.

- On doit protéger les innocents. Dit Pauline et elles étaient parties dans un flash.

- Pitié que quelqu'un me dise que je rêve. Lança Elisabeth à la pièce maintenant vide, en se frappant le front avec la main.

Sur un toit en plein milieu de la ville trois super héros se retrouvèrent.

- C'est génial ! Je peux même voler ! S'exclama Payton.

- Je sais, j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut me résister. Dit Henry en souriant.

- Et tout le bien que l'on peut faire avec ses pouvoirs. Ajouta Pauline.

- Maintenant que vous êtes là aussi on va pouvoir sauver encore plus d'innocents. Fit Henry, et après avoir hoché la tête ils partir tous dans différentes directions pour combattre le crime dans San Francisco.

* * *

Wyatt entra dans la bibliothèque, rendant leur salut à deux élèves au passage, quand il vit son petit frère allongé sur l'un des canapés, les yeux dans le vague.

- Toujours à penser à la femme démon ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir.

- Elle n'est pas un démon, techniquement elle appartient à un clan de sorciers assassins.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

- Au lieu de te mêler de mes affaires tu n'as pas une classe à enseigner ? Répliqua Chris en se relevant.

- Je trouve toujours le temps de faire les deux. Dit son grand frère.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel de façon exagéré quand son regard tomba sur Elisabeth s'avançant rapidement vers eux.

- Je suis si contente de tomber sur vous, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide. Dit-elle rapidement, tandis que Wyatt l'air soucieux se rapprochait d'elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ok, voilà l'histoire, Henry s'est en quelque sorte transformé en super héro, je ne sais comment et avec Pauline on essayait de trouver comment le faire revenir à la normale, elle est resté au manoir tandis que je suis parti à la recherche de Henry, qui semble survolait la ville à pourfendre le crime, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le ramenait, il est trop rapide, et quand je suis revenu au manoir, Pauline et Payton, et je n'ai aucune idée de comment elle s'est retrouvée là, mais elles se sont toutes les deux transformées en super héroïnes à leur tour et je ne sais pas quoi faire, alors je suis venu là et je vous ai trouvée et voilà. Expliqua-t-elle sans respirer.

- Wah, respire Liz. Lui dit Chris, essayant de ne pas rire.

- Si je comprends bien Henry, Pauline et Payton sont quelque part en ville en train de jouer les super héros.

- Ils ont cette espèce de besoin de sauver les 'innocents' et combattre le crime, vous devriez les entendre parler, c'est vraiment étrange.

- Je pense que l'on devraient aller au manoir, c'est là qu'elles cherchaient une solution, peut-être qu'elles l'ont trouvées.

- Vu qu'elles sont devenues des super héros à leur tour, je n'en suis pas si sûr. Dit Chris.

- Je suis de son avis. Fit Liz.

- Si tout le monde est pessimiste. Marmonna Wyatt avant de disparaître avec sa cousine, Chris les suivants de près.

Une fois au manoir Chris alla directement au Livre des Ombres pour voir si ses cousines avaient trouvé quelque chose.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle ont eut beaucoup de succès avec le Livre. Dit-il.

- Regardez. Lança Liz en récupérant une feuille de papier par terre. C'est une formule, elles ont dû l'écrire avant de se transformer.

- Que cherchaient-elles avec cette formule ? Demanda Chris en lisant les mots griffonnés à son tour.

- A savoir comment Henry s'est lui-même transformé, je pense. Dit Wyatt.

- Eh bien, ça n'a évidemment pas marché, elles ne seraient pas dans des costumes moulants sinon. Lança Liz.

- Mais je pense que c'est un bon point de départ, si Henry lisait des comics quand il s'est transformé, peut-être qu'il à lu une phrase à haute voix et c'est comme ça que c'est arrivé. Réfléchit Wyatt.

- Mais, il sait que l'on ne doit pas lire à haute voix. Dit Liz.

- Si c'est un comics qu'il lisait, il n'a peut-être pas fait attention. Je sais que je n'aurai jamais pensé pouvoir tourner en quelque chose en lisant une bande dessinée, mais je n'aurai pas lu à haute voix non plus. Dit Chris.

- Et quand Paulie et Payton ont essayé de savoir ce qui s'était passé, comme elles ont lut une formule aussi, elles se sont transformées. Continua Wyatt.

- Ok, on ne lit plus de formule. Dit Liz.

- Pas nécessairement, je pense que la solution pour réverser leur transformation se trouve dans une formule aussi, il faut l'écrire prudemment c'est tout. Paulie et Payton voulaient savoir ce qui était arrivé à Henry, elles se sont donc transformées comme lui, mais nous voulons les retourner à la normale, il y a peu de chance que l'on se transforme aussi. Expliqua Wyatt.

- Tant mieux, parce qu'il est hors de question que je me balade portant un costume moulant d'héroïne comme ma sœur.

- Ils ont l'air si ridicules que ça ? Sourit Chris.

- Je ne parle même pas du costume de Payton. Lui lança Liz avec un sourire en coin.

- J'ai vraiment hâte de les voir. Dit-il.

- Pour l'instant, ce serait bien si vous vous concentriez sûr comment les faire redevenir normal. Leur lança Wyatt.

- Il faudrait déjà les attraper et croyez-moi quand je dis qu'ils sont rapides.

- On va voir ça. Dit Chris alors qu'ils commençaient à former un plan.

* * *

Sur le parking du P3 Henry, Pauline et Payton se retrouvèrent. Ils avaient tous entendu des cris d'appels au secours provenant de là, mais personne n'avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide, en fait ils semblaient les seuls là, ils se regardèrent d'un air confus. Soudain il y eut un flash et ils virent Elisabeth un appareil photo devant eux, Chris et Wyatt à côté d'elle.

- On a entendu des cris provenant d'ici. Dit Henry.

- Rien qu'une petite formule pour vous appeler. Dit Chris en haussant les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? La justice n'attend pas. Dit Payton, Pauline hochant la tête en accord.

- On est venu pour vous ramener à la normale. Dit Wyatt.

- Je me sens bien comme ça, je ne veux pas redevenir comme avant. Protesta Henry.

Payton essaya alors de partir mais elle se heurta contre un mur invisible.

- Cage de cristaux. Explica Chris. On ne peut pas risquer que vous partiez.

- Cela ne nous retiendra pas longtemps. Dit Pauline.

- C'est pour cela que l'on ne va pas vous donner le temps de vous échapper. Répondit Wyatt et avec Chris et Liz, ils commencèrent à réciter une formule.

'_Chaque héros  
__ A besoin de repos,  
Laisse ces trois  
Redevenir maître de soi.'_

- Ok, il faut vraiment que l'on travaille sur les formules. Dit Liz en grimaçant.

- Au moins ça rimes. Chris haussa les épaules.

- Et ça marche. Ajouta Wyatt en observant les trois autres revenir à la normale.

- Waouh, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dit Henry en regardant autour de lui.

- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai portée un costume pareil. Je déteste les costumes. Gémit Payton.

- Et j'ai même des preuves. Dit joyeusement Liz en montrant son appareil photo qui disparut soudain pour réapparaître dans les mains de Pauline.

- Non, tu n'as pas de preuves. Dit cette dernière en effaçant la photo.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas marrante. Dit Liz, se retenant d'ajouter qu'elle avait prit une autre photo avec son portable.

- Ok, tout le monde et de retour à la normale ? Demanda Wyatt. Parfait, allons boire quelque chose au club dans ce cas.

- Heureusement que le P3 est fermé ce soir. Dit Chris, après qu'il ait fait revenir tout les cristaux à leur place dans une boîte, pensant aux ennuies qu'il pourrait avoir pour laisser des mineurs dans le club.

A ce moment le téléphone de Liz sonna et elle répondit.

- Allo ?… Maman ?... Oui… Pauline et Henry sont là… Non, mais… Maman, écoute…

Alors que Chris, Wyatt, et Payton se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du club et que Elisabeth était toujours au téléphone avec leur mère un peu plus loin, Pauline s'avança vers son petit frère.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, je suis juste un peu confus, je me souviens à peu prêt de se qu'il s'est passé mais…

- Difficile à croire que l'on été des super héros pendant quelques heures. Sourit Pauline.

- Oui, j'ai toujours voulu être comme les héros de mes comics, ou comme Wyatt et Chris, et ce n'était pas si mal.

- Henry, tu es toi-même, et tu es quelqu'un de bien. En plus dans notre famille tu es sûr de sauver le monde au moins une fois. Plaisanta-t-elle et il eut un faible sourire.

- C'est juste que parfois j'ai l'impression de n'être personne.

- Quand j'avais ton âge je ressentais la même chose.

- Donc je devrais me présenter à l'élection des délégués ? Plaisanta Henry à son tour.

- Seulement si c'est ce que tu veux faire. Mais tant que tu sais que tu n'est pas personne, et que ta famille sait qui tu es, tu n'as pas à tant faire.

- Et qui je suis ?

- Tu es bon, généreux, marrant, et plein d'autres choses encore. Mais je pense que tu as reçu assez de compliments pour aujourd'hui. Termina-t-elle en mettant son bras autour des épaules de son petit frère qui était maintenant aussi grand qu'elle. Le rire d'Henry fut interrompu par Liz venu les chercher.

- Alors vous venez, Maman as dit que l'on pouvait rester un moment.

Ils rentrèrent donc dans le club ensemble pour passer un bon moment avec les membres de leur famille, terminant une journée assez normale pour la nouvelle génération Halliwell.

* * *

**Et voilà l'épisode 12, j'espère qu'il vous à plu comme toujours ! Je dois dire que j'aime bien ce chapitre, on plonge un peu plus dans la famille de Paige et particulièrement dans l'univers de Henry jr. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, il n'est pas très sûr de lui et pense que ses 2 cousins sont parfaits. Bien sûr ce n'est pas le cas, mais je pense que beaucoup de gens idolâtre un membre de leur famille comme ça à un moment de leur vie (moi y compris)...**

**J'ai aussi aimé mettre en scène les cousins ensemble, maintenant que les présentation plus individuel des P9 (je les appellent comme ça) sont faîtes j'aspire à les faire de plus en plus interagirent entre eux...**

**Et sûr une note amusante je me demande si vous avez remarqué que Payton à hérité de sa mère le fait qu'elle déteste les costumes ?**

**Bien, c'est tout pour cette semaine, à la semaine prochaine et comme toujours merci aux gens qui ont écrits des reviews ! **


	13. Ep 13: Wiccat

_**Charmed Child Saison 1**_

_**Épisode 13 : Wiccat**_

_**

* * *

**_

Mélinda sortait du restaurant de sa mère où elle avait travaillé ce matin-là quand sur le chemin à sa voiture elle entendit un miaulement, elle se retourna pour voir un chat sortir d'une ruelle et tomber sur le côté. Mélinda s'avança vers le chat et s'accroupie à côté de lui, il était blessé à la cuisse de sa patte arrière droite.

- Le pauvre. Ne t'en fait pas ça va aller. Dit-elle en le récupérant dans ses bras et elle continua son chemin à sa voiture, déposant le chat dans le siège avant passager une fois à l'intérieur.

Une fois au manoir Mélinda reprit le chat dans ses bras et entra dans la demeure, cependant elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le chat, tranquille jusque-là, saute de ses bras au sol et parte seul dans la maison.

- Non, non, non. Reviens-là ! Lui dit Mélinda en le chassant jusqu'à l'escalier que le chat commença à grimper, elle sur ses talons.

Arrivée, à l'étage Mélinda regarda autour d'elle ayant perdu de vue l'animal quand elle entendit un bruit au-dessus de sa tête, le grenier ? Pensa-t-elle. Intriguée, mais prudente, elle grimpa les quelques marches menant au grenier et ouvrit la porte déjà entrebâillée. Elle observa la pièce du regard mais rien ne semblait anormal, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit le chat assit au pied du pupitre supportant le livre des Ombres.

- Ok. Pourquoi tu es à côté du livre ? Lui demanda-t-elle, en s'approchant lentement, commençant à penser qu'il y avait plus qu'un chat blessée à l'histoire maintenant. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est qu'elle n'avait pas menée un démon droit au livre des Ombres, pas qu'ils aient besoin d'aide d'habitude.

- Que cherches-tu vraiment ?

C'est à ce moment que le chat sauta sur le pupitre atterrissant sur le livre ouvert, Mélinda grimaça à cela, pattes de chat sur la relique familiale, mais au moins cela voulait dire que le chat n'était pas mauvais, pas vrai ?

- Ok, tu veux me dire quelque chose qui concerne la magie, mais d'abord tu devrais me laisser te soigner. Dit-elle, le chat miaula ce qu'elle prit pour un oui, et elle prit la boîte de soin de secours qui avait une résidence permanente dans le grenier.

Après avoir soigner le chat, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle n'était pas vétérinaire ou à moitié être de lumière comme Wyatt et Chris, bien que Chris ne puisse toujours pas soigner. Puis elle essaya de réfléchir à comment elle aller aider un chat quand elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être qu'une formule pour comprendre les animaux existait ? Elle entreprit donc de chercher dans le livre des Ombres, finalement trouvant quelque chose au bout d'un moment.

- 'Comment mieux comprendre son familier', je suppose que cela devrait marcher. Marmonna-t-elle, tandis que le chat l'observait.

Suivant les instructions elle écrit la formule sur un morceau de papier, le roula et l'attacha avec de la paille, puis récita la formule après avoir mit le feu au bout du papier :

'_Cataire, pins et blé, mon familier est mon allié. Puisse la magie aider à nous rapprocher.'_

Elle laissa tomber la feuille brûlant toujours dans le chaudron devant elle et il y eut une explosion émanant du chaudron, puis un pouf de fumée à la place de Mélinda.

Après avoir fini de réciter la formule, elle avait eu la tête qui tourne et fermé les yeux, cependant quand elle les réouvrit sa vision était en noir et blanc et beaucoup plus proche du sol qu'elle ne se rappeler l'être, même assise. Elle essaya de se lever mais faillit tomber, ses jambe de fonctionner pas comme avant, elle regarda ses pieds pour avoir la surprise de voir quatre pattes grise. Paniquée, elle se tourna vers le coin du grenier qui avait un grand miroir, et eut une exclamation de stupeur qui se traduit par un miaulement étranglé, elle s'était transformée en chat.

'_- Oh, dîtes-moi que c'est pas vrai !'_ Dit-elle, miaula-t-elle plus exactement.

'_- Ce n'est pas vraiment le résultat que j'attendais, non plus.'_ Fit une autre voix, Mélinda se retourna pour voir le chat, l'autre, la regarder.

'_- Je peux comprendre ce que tu dis !'_ S'exclama-t-elle.

'_- Au moins le sort à marchait, même si ce n'était pas ce que j'avais en tête.'_

'_- Pour information, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête non plus, je suppose que ça m'apprendra à essayé d'aider un chat que je ne connais même pas.'_ Dit-elle sarcastique.

'_- Désolé, je ne voulais pas paraître ingrat, si ça peut aider, tu es très mignonne pour un chat. Oh, et je m'appelle Travis.'_

'_- Merci, je suppose. Mais je ne sors qu'avec des humains, désolée.'_

Travis eut un petit rire mais arrêta vite quand ça blessure lui rappela son existence douloureusement. Mélinda le regarda inquiète.

'_- Est-ce que ça va ?'_

'_- Oui, tu m'as soignée, ça va mieux, c'est juste un peu douloureux.'_

'_- Puisque l'on peut parler, et si tu me raconter ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?' _

'_- Un mauvais sorcier est après moi.'_

'_- Pourquoi ?'_

'_- Sans la protection de leur familier, les jeunes sorcières sont plus vulnérables et je suis en bon familier, j'ai été le familier de plusieurs bonne sorcière déjà.'_ Se vanta-t-il.

'_- Je ne me souvent pas que l'on ai eu de familier.'_ Réfléchit Mélinda, ils n'avaient même jamais eu de chien car leur père en avait peur.

'_- Votre famille est dans la magie depuis assez longtemps, et est assez puissante pour ne pas en avoir. Mais le Pouvoir des Trois au début en avait un, Kitty, quand elles sont devenus plus mature dans la pratique, elles n'eurent plus besoin de guidance et leur familier est passé à autre chose. En fait leur familier fut récompensé pour son travail en devenant humaine et s'occupe d'autres familiers maintenant, j'étais l'un des familier dont elle s'occupe, c'est pour ça que je savais que les Halliwell pourrait m'aider.'_

Mélinda écouta Travis jusqu'à la fin de son récit mais elle n'était toujours pas sûr de comment l'aider.

'_- C'est le sorcier qui t'as blessé ?'_

'_- Oui, heureusement j'ai pu m'échapper.'_

'_- Est-ce qu'il sait où tu es ?'_

'_- Je pense que l'on à un peu de temps, mais grâce à ma blessure il va me traquer, et me trouver pour finir le travail.'_

'_- Ok, donc il faut que je redevienne humaine avant qu'il n'arrive ici, pour que je puisse le pulvériser avec mes pouvoirs et ça devrait régler le problème, n'est-ce pas ?'_

'_- Je suppose.'_ Travis hocha la tête.

'_- D'accord, donc d'abord il faut que je retrouve mon apparence humaine.' _Dit Mélinda.

'_- Et moi ?'_

'_- Toi tu restes caché ici jusqu'à mon retour. Je vais faire le plus vite possible.'_

Mélinda installa Travis dans une armoire, lui indiqua l'armoire avec sa patte pour être exact, et elle descendit prudemment les étages de sa maison, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était de prendre un membre de sa famille par surprise, cela pouvait finir mal pour elle. Personne n'était à l'étage, elle descendit donc au rez-de-chaussée, entendant du bruit dans la cuisine elle y entra discrètement.

- Il semble que nous sommes seuls à la maison pour une fois. Dit Léo en s'approchant de sa femme.

- Tu as une idée pour célébrer l'occasion ? Demanda Piper en passant ses bras autour du cou de Léo qui sourit et se pencha pour embrasser cette dernière.

'_Eww' _Pensa Mélinda en sortant résolument de la cuisine, elle fit le tour des pièces mais il n'y avait rien, n'y personne susceptible de l'aider, et il était hors de question qu'elle retourne dans la cuisine. Elle remonta donc les escaliers, peut-être qu'elle trouverait la contre-formule dans le livre ou quelque chose.

Quand elle passa devant la chambre de Chris pourtant elle entendit quelqu'un à l'intérieur, elle passa sa tête de chat dans l'embrasure de la porte pour voir son frère récupérer des vêtements, elle s'approcha de lui mais à ce moment il commença à disparaître, décidé à ne pas perdre cette chance elle sauta sur lui et disparu avec lui pour réapparaître au P3.

Mélinda atterri sur ses quatre pattes, ce qui était toujours aussi étrange, sur le sol de la chambre de Chris au club, mais ce dernier ne sembla même pas la remarquer, il rangea la pile de vêtements qu'il avait dans les mains et s'assit sur son lit prenant un objet à côté de lui. Mélinda vu qu'il s'agissait d'un atamé mais ne voyait pas pourquoi Chris l'observait comme ça. Et cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi dans la lune.

- Hé Chris ! Appela une voix, dans la salle du club vide, Mélinda se cacha sous le lit ne tenant pas à être vu par n'importe qui, mais ce furent Elisabeth et Pauline qui entrèrent.

- Hé, tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé ? Demanda Elisabeth à Chris, le ramenant à ses sens.

- Oui, tiens. Dit-il en lui tendant son appareil photo numérique.

- Merci, je l'ai cherché partout après l'autre jour, si Pauline ne l'avait pas égarée…

- Ca t'apprendras à prendre des photos idiotes avec. Répliqua sa sœur.

- Une photo de toi, Henry et Payton en costume de super héros, n'est pas idiote, c'est un rare moment familial qui mérite d'être capturé sur caméra. Protesta Liz.

- Mais bien sûr. Fit Pauline avant de tourner les talons et sortir de la pièce.

- Tu m'envoie toujours la photo que tu as sur ton portable ? Murmura Chris à Liz qui lui répondit par un sourire complice et un hochement de tête. Mélinda fut à ce moment ravie de son ouïe développée quand elle entendit ça, il fallait absolument qu'elle se procure une copie de cette photo.

Mais cela ne l'avancer pas dans son problème. Les jumelles repartirent mais Chris eut à peine le temps de se rasseoir sur son lit, reprendre l'atamé dans ses mains que Wyatt apparaissait dans la chambre.

- J'étais sûr que je te trouverais encore à repenser à cette fille. Dit-il à son petit frère.

Mélinda, elle, fronça les sourcils, ou l'équivalant pour un chat, à quelle fille son frère pensait ? Et surtout, pourquoi il pensait à elle une arme à la main ?

- Et tu es venu ici, juste pour avoir la satisfaction d'avoir raison ? Demanda Chris en se relevant une fois de plus.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, petit frère. Dit sérieusement Wyatt.

- Et tu t'inquiètes pour rien comme d'habitude. Le plus jeune roula des yeux.

- Il faut que je retourne à l'école de magie mais arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça, ok ?

- Ok. Soupira Chris, Wyatt hocha la tête et commença à disparaître mais pas avant que Mélinda ne sorte de sa cachette et disparaîsse avec lui.

Elle réapparut à l'école de magie et se dit que si elle voulait trouver de l'aide ce serait le parfait endroit. Wyatt avait bien sûr sentit une présence avec lui quand il avait disparut mais quand il regarda autour de lui il ne vit rien, Mélinda était déjà sous l'un des canapé de la bibliothèque.

- Hé, Wyatt. Le salua Prudence qui venait vers lui avec Pénélope.

- Hé, c'est rare de te voir ici. Dit-il à sa plus ancienne cousine, avant de se tourner vers sa plus jeune. J'espère que tu n'as pas encore eu besoin d'aide parce que tu étais littéralement trop plongée dans l'un de tes bouquins ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Non. Pénélope leva les yeux au ciel.

- En fait c'est Pénélope qui m'aide aujourd'hui, je cherche un livre et elle à une meilleure connaissance de la bibliothèque que moi. Dit Prudence.

- Oui, je ne vois pas qui connaît cet endroit mieux, peut-être qu'on devrait t'embaucher comme bibliothécaire.

- Oncle Léo connaît mieux l'endroit que moi. Répondit Pénélope sérieuse.

- Wah, pourquoi tout le monde est là aujourd'hui ? Demanda Henry en s'approchant du groupe.

- Je travaille ici. Et toi ? Répliqua Wyatt.

- Je suis venu voir Scott, j'allais rentrer chez moi quand je vous ai vu.

- Oh, tu es ami avec Scott, je pensais qu'il était dans ta classe Pénélope ?

- Il était dans ma classe, avant qu'il ne vienne étudier ici. Mais je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Qui est Scott ? Demanda Prudence perdu.

- Scott Larris, c'est une longue histoire. Répondit Wyatt.

- Pénélope va me raconter. Dit-elle en se tournant vers sa sœur, qui hocha la tête.

- Bon, moi j'y vais. Dit Henry.

- Oh, au passage tu peux déposer ça au manoir ? Demanda Wyatt en faisant apparaître un livre dans sa main et le donnant à Henry.

- Ok. Dit-il et il disparut, une fois de plus Mélinda prit le taxi-Etre-de-lumière et ils réapparurent au manoir.

Mélinda avait toujours était jalouse du fait que ses frères avait du sang d'être de lumière et pouvaient apparaître où ils voulaient quand ils voulaient, mais elle, avait était conçu après que son père soit devenus mortel. Au moins elle n'était pas la seule, Pauline et Elisabeth étaient pareilles, seul leur frère avait hérité de l'habilitée de disparaître, étonnamment seulement les garçons avaient hérité de ce pouvoir d'être de lumière, peut-être que les femmes de cette famille étaient destinée à être seulement sorcières, comme depuis le début de leur lignée, à l'exception de sa tante Paige qui était la première de son genre, mais pas vraiment la dernière…

Mélinda regarda Henry poser le livre sur la table du hall et repartir, puis elle fonça à l'étage voulant vérifié si Travis allait toujours bien. Cependant la porte de sa chambre était entre ouverte quand elle passa devant alors qu'elle était certaine de l'avoir fermée en partant ce matin. Curieuse elle entra dedans pour voir Payton affalée sur son lit à feuilletée un magazine comme souvent quand celle-ci venait la voir mais qu'elle n'était pas encore rentrée. Payton était sa meilleure chance, peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider, Mélinda miaula donc pour attirer son attention. Payton releva la tête et haussa un sourcil surprise en voyant un chat se tenir devant elle.

- Il y a un chat ici maintenant ? Mel ne me l'as pas dit. Et où est-ce qu'elle est ?

Bien sûr qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire en ce moment c'est miauler, Mélinda avait envie de lever les yeux au ciel. A la place elle sauta sur son livre et alla jusqu'à sa table de chevet, où des photos d'elle et sa famille se trouvaient, puis elle posa sa patte sur son portrait, regarda sa cousine et miaula. Payton vivait dans une famille de sorcière, l'attitude de ce chat ne l'étonnait donc pas tant que ça, 4 sur une échelle de 10, elle avait vu plus bizarre. Elle était aussi très talentueuse pour placer les pièces du puzzle ensemble, elle fit donc rapidement le lien.

- Mélinda ? Dit-elle avec un sourire incrédule, arrachant un miaulement et hochement de tête au chat, qui était apparemment sa cousine. Tu as l'air plutôt en forme, très **cha**rmante même. Continua-t-elle et Mélinda sortie ses griffes en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Ok, désolée, mais c'était trop tentant. Comment t'es-tu retrouvée comme ça ? Je suppose que tu pourras me racontai ça quand tu sera redevenue humaine, besoin d'aide peut-être ? Mélinda miaula de soulagement que ça cousine est l'esprit aussi vif, et pas que dans sa répartie.

- Ok, essayons ça : _'De humaine à chat, de chat à humaine, défait ce qui a été fait, car pour ma cousine, celle de sorcière, est son apparence préféré._' Inventa Payton, heureusement cela marcha, il y eut un pouf et Mélinda réapparut sur le lit.

- C'est bon d'être soi-même. Dit Mélinda en vérifiant que tout était bien là chez elle.

- Alors j'ai droit à un scoop ? Lança Payton.

- Plus tard. Dit-elle et elle fila au grenier.

Dans le grenier un mauvais sorcier apparu soudainement, reniflant l'air.

- Minou, minou, je sais que tu te caches ici, sors de ta cachette. Dit-il doucereusement.

- Fait attention, tous les chats ont des griffes. Dit Mélinda surprenant le sorcier en entrant juste à temps dans le grenier, et elle leva les mains faisant exploser le sorcier en morceau.

- Juste à temps. Soupira-t-elle. Travis ? Tu peux sortir, tout va bien maintenant.

Le chat tigré, sortit de l'armoire et vient se frotter contre sa jambe.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne sortais qu'avec des humains Travis. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Est-ce que je veux savoir ? Demanda Payton tout haut, ayant suivis sa cousine dans le grenier.

- Plus tard, d'abord je dois amener ce chat à Wyatt pour qu'il le guérisse.

- Tu sais tu étais très mignonne en chat, grise avec de grands yeux marrons, je ne suis pas surprise que Travis soit tombé sous le charme.

- Tais-toi où je te promet que des photos de toi en super héroïne vont se rependre au lycée. Menaça Mélinda en sortant du grenier, Travis dans les bras.

- Quoi ? Quelles photos ? Dit Payton en la suivant.

* * *

**Pauvre Mélinda, obligée à passer une après-midi sous la forme de chat (mais cela aurait pu être pire). Le titre est un jeu de mot entre Wicca et Cat (pour ceux qui 'avaient pas comprit, j'aime faire des jeux de mots en anglais, maintenant vous serez prévenus !)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé faire le tour de la famille avec elle, c'était assez marrant à écrire ! **

**Une fois de plus merci de lire et pour les reviews que j'ai eus. Et à la semaine prochaine !**


	14. Ep 14: Démon du Passé

_**Charmed Child Saison 1**_

_** Episode 14 : Démon du passé  


* * *

**_

_Chine, 580 ap. JC :_

_Dans une caverne plusieurs mètres sous la terre, une bataille faisait rage, au sol une demi-douzaine de personnes étaient étalées, mortes, il ne restait plus que deux personnes debout, se faisant face à face._

_- Abandonne, seul tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre. Dit celui de noire vêtu, avec l'apparence et l'assurance d'un seigneur de guerre._

_- Tu as peut-être détruit le reste de mon clan mais tu as marché droit dans notre piège. Répondit l'homme en face de lui et il commença à psalmodier quelque chose._

_- Tu ne peux pas me vaincre ! Cria le démon, à ce moment une nuée blanche s'éleva du corps de chacun des morts entourant le démon et elles formèrent un tourbillon autour de lui, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit et l'entraînant dans la roche. _

_- Je me vengerais, je te tuerais, toi et tout ton clan, toute ta famille où que tu sois Lu Cheng, peux importe le temps que cela me prendra ! Réussit-il à crier avant que la roche ne l'avale entièrement, le tourbillon blanc se posa sur le tour de la roche gravant une inscription en idéogramme chinois.

* * *

_

San Fransisco, 1445 ans plus tard :

- Lee ! Tu vas être en retard ! Cria une femme asiatique dans la cuisine d'une maison.

- J'arrive ! Cria un adolescent en descendant les escaliers en courant, il dit au revoir à sa mère et se dépêcha d'aller à l'arrêt de bus où le bus du collège vient le récupérer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard il descendit du bus et s'avança vers le bâtiment.

- Hé Lee !

Il se retourna pour voir qui l'avait appelé et sourit à son ami quand celui-ci le rattrapa.

- Hé Henry, comment ça va ?

- Comme d'habitude. Haussa-t-il les épaules.

- Alors t'es près pour le contrôle de maths ce matin ?

- Ah, m'en parle pas, j'ai passé la soirée d'hier…

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans le collège, pour affronter une nouvelle journée de cours.

* * *

Chine, la caverne du démon :

- Oui ! S'exclama un démon de bas niveau en triomphe, une lumière blanche aveuglante explosa du rocher et quand le démon regarda à nouveau un démon se tenait à la place du rocher.

- Ca a marché ! Toutes mes années dédié à mon but et j'ai réussi ! S'extasiais toujours le démon.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda l'autre après s'être examiné attentivement, et maintenant apparemment irrité par le babillage incessant de l'autre.

- Je suis celui qui vient de te libérer de ta prison alors soit plus reconnaissant.

- Oui, j'ai était emprisonné par Lu Cheng et son clan. Lu Cheng… Où est-il ? Demanda l'ancien démon ses yeux flashant rouge un instant.

- Il est mort. ça fait plus de 1400 ans depuis que ça s'est passé.

- Mort ? Dit furieusement le démon chinois. Et le reste de son clan ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Haussa-t-il des épaules. Plus important, je t'ai libéré alors j'ai le droit à une récompense, non ? Dit-il avidement.

- Oui, tu as prouvé ton utilité, et maintenant que c'est fait je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Dit le démon d'un ton neutre, puis il claqua des doigts et le démon explosa.

- Maintenant, il est temps que j'exerce ma revanche sur tes descendants Lu Cheng, tu es peut-être déjà mort mais ils paieront à ta place. Dit-il sombrement.

* * *

- Je déteste les maths. Soupira Henry en sortant de la classe. Je suis nulle à ça.

- Tu es bon en Histoire, je suis nulle à ça. Répliqua Lee.

- Tu veux venir jouer à des jeux vidéo chez moi ce soir ? J'ai le nouveau Dragon Clan.

- Il est sorti déjà ? Il faut que tu me laisse l'essayer !

- Je n'ai pas encore été loin dedans mais pour l'instant il est vraiment cool, et…

* * *

- Où est le reste du clan ? Demanda l'ancien démon à la femme prostrée sur le sol, tenant une jambe ensanglantée, des marques de balles d'énergies décorés les murs et sol de la pièce, deux personnes, mortes, jonchaient le sol.

- Je ne te dirais jamais Han Yao. Cracha la femme avec tout le courage qu'elle pouvait rassembler.

- Oh, mais c'est là que tu te trompe. Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse en s'approchant d'elle. Si tu n'as pas encore subit le même sort que le reste de ta famille c'est parce que tu ne m'es pas utile morte, pour l'instant. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés. D'abord, tu vas me dire ce que tu sais, et ensuite je te tuerais, et crois-moi si tu ne réponds pas, je te ferais parler d'une manière qui te fera souhaiter que je t'achève. Dit-il dangereusement et il appuya sa main sur la jambe cassée de la femme qui hurla de douleur, des larmes ruisselantes sur son visage.

- Alors ? Demanda Han Yao.

- Aux Etats-Unis. Sanglota la femme.

- Et bien voilà ce n'était pas si dur. Dit-il en se relevant et il envoya une boule d'énergie achever la femme, celle-ci mourant instantanément ses yeux remplie de peur toujours fixant le démon.

Au même moment, dans une maison de China Town, une dame âgée asiatique sentit une bourrasque de vent s'engouffrer dans la pièce tandis qu'elle cuisinait, prise d'un mauvais sentiment elle saisit une poignée d'herbe rouge dans un bol et la jeta dans l'eau bouillante, il y eut une petite explosion et un idéogramme chinois se forma à la surface de l'eau.

- Il est de retour. Murmura-t-elle en portant une main tremblante à son cœur.

* * *

- Tes sœurs viennent te chercher ce soir ?

- Non, je prends le bus aujourd'hui, on va devoir marcher.

Les deux adolescents sortirent du bus à l'arrêt prés de chez Henry et continuèrent en marchant, discutant jeux vidéo, quand soudain l'air se fit plus froid et devant eux apparurent un homme vêtu d'un habit chinois l'air ancien. Henry reconnu tout de suite pour un démon, et pensa qu'il était après lui, il fut donc surprit quand celui-ci dit :

- Le dernier descendant de Lu Cheng. Puis le démon fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main et la lança sur le garçon surprit, Henry réagit instinctivement et apparut ailleurs.

Laissant le démon derrière, les trait de son visage contorsionnée de rage.

L'endroit auquel tous les Halliwell pensaient quand un problème démoniaque surgissait, le grenier du manoir, il réapparut donc là avec Lee qui eut l'air d'avoir la tête qui tourne un moment avant de se stabiliser, Henry regardait son ami inquiet il n'avait donc pas remarqué la troisième personne dans le grenier.

- Henry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Prudence en s'approchant de son cousin.

- Prudence. Dit-il soulagé. Un démon ait apparu devant nous alors je suis apparu ici.

- Tu es sûre que c'était…

- Je sais reconnaître un démon quand j'en vois un. Henry roula des yeux.

- Je disais juste ça, parce que tu sais que l'on doit pas faire de magie devant les gens normaux.

Dit Prue en indiquant Lee qui les regardait tour à tour les yeux écarquillés.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas après moi que le démon était, il était après Lee. Dit Henry en regardant son ami à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Commença Lee, mais il fut interrompu par son téléphone. Allô ? Grand-mère ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Mais… Attends, ne bouge pas j'arrive. Je crois qu'il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Dit Lee en raccrochant. Il se tourna vers les deux cousins ensuite.

- Ma grand-mère vient de me dire de me cacher, que quelque chose de mauvais arrivait. Je pense qu'il faut que j'aille la voir.

- Je vais t'y conduire. Dit Prue. Si un démon est après ta famille, vous aurez besoin de notre aide.

- Comment ça ? Démon ?

- Vient je t'expliquerai en chemin. Soupira Henry en entraînant Lee vers la porte du grenier.

* * *

- Donc vous êtes une famille de sorcier ? Dit Lee.

- Oui, mais une bonne famille de sorcier.

- C'est ici ? Les interrompit Prue.

- Oui. Lee hocha la tête et Prue se gara devant la maison indiquée.

Ils sortirent tous de la voiture et se rendirent sur le perron, où ils allaient frapper à la porte quand un bruit de porcelaine brisée se fit entendre provenant de l'intérieur de la maison, Lee ouvrit précipitamment la porte, entrant en courant, suivi de près par les deux autres.

- Grand-mère ! Appela Lee en entrant dans le salon, devant lui l'homme de plus tôt était là et sa grand-mère était contre le mur.

- Tiens, tiens. Le petit garçon qui m'a échappé tout à l'heure. Dit le démon alors que Lee rejoignait sa grand-mère.

- Lee sauve-toi, vite ! Dit-elle d'un ton désespérée.

- Pas sans toi grand-mère.

- Que c'est touchant. La famille réunie pour mourir ensemble.

- Ils ne vont pas mourir. Dit Prue en se plaçant devant les deux autres, alors que Henry aidait Lee à supporter sa grand-mère.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Dit le démon en envoyant une boule de feu sur Prudence, celle-ci canalisa le pouvoir dirigé à elle et le renvoya au démon qui récupéra la boule de feu dans sa main et la réduit en fumée.

- Henry… Commença Prudence pour que son cousin emmène les Cheng au manoir.

- Ce n'est pas la peine sorcière, je me retire pour le moment, mais ne vous faîtes pas d'illusion la prochaine fois que vous me verrais sera quand je vous tuerais tous.

Et après avoir dit cela le démon disparut dans un tourbillon de cendre.

- On ne devrait pas s'attarder ici non plus, tout le monde à la voiture. Dit Prudence en pressant les autres à l'extérieur de la maison surveillant les alentours.

- Alors Mme Cheng, je pense qu'il est temps que vous nous expliquiez ce qu'il se passe.

La vieille dame assise dans l'un des fauteuils du salon regarda la jeune femme devant elle puis soupira reposant son thé sur la table devant elle.

- Han Yao est le nom du démon qui nous a attaqué. Il y a plus de mille ans de cela, dans la Chine ancienne, notre ancêtre Lu Cheng et son clan combattirent Han Yao, tous moururent durant la bataille sauf Lu Cheng, grâce à l'aide des esprits du reste de son clan il réussit à emprisonner Han Yao, les esprits se sacrifièrent pour former une prison autour du démon et le transformer en roc pour toute l'éternité. Les derniers mots de Han Yao avant qu'il ne soit transformé furent sa promesse de se venger de Lu Cheng et son clan jusqu'au dernier descendant, il s'agit de moi et Lee, mon fils étant mort il y a quelques années. Je crains que si Han Yao est ici, cela veut dire qu'il a déjà tué le reste du clan en Chine.

- Et maman ? S'inquiéta soudainement Lee.

- Ne t'en fait pas, elle n'est pas une descendante de Lu Cheng, Han Yao ne pourras pas la trouver temps qu'elle est à son travail. Le rassura-t-elle.

- Est-ce que vous savez comment vaincre Han Yao ? Demanda Prudence.

- Non, l'histoire de la bataille de notre clan contre Han Yao a était transmise de générations en générations mais nous avons espéré depuis toujours que jamais il ne pourrais échapper sa prison. Il a fallu que ceux morts combattant Han Yao sacrifie leur âmes pour arriver à ne serait-ce que l'emprisonner la dernière fois. Soupira Mme Cheng.

- Peut-être que nous trouverons quelque chose dans le livre des Ombres, Henry tu peux aller le chercher ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête et partit rapidement dans les étages pour chercher le vieux grimoire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour avec, il le posa sur la petite table et l'ouvrit.

- Cool ! S'exclama Lee qui s'était approché pour mieux voir le contenu.

- Crois-moi, après avoir rencontré plusieurs des démons là-dedans, c'est beaucoup moins cool. Dit Henry.

- Mais tu peux apparaître où tu veux !

- Ouais, les pouvoirs sont cool. Sourit-il.

- Les garçons. Marmonna Prue, elle pouvait sentir l'excitation enfantine provenant des deux adolescents, heureusement elle savait contrôler son pouvoir d'empathie sinon, elle serait comme eux, prenant ça comme un jeu. Et le fait qu'ils avaient affaire à un puissant ancien démon, ne leur laissait pas le loisir de baisser la garde.

- Trouvé ! S'exclama Henry en s'arrêtant sur une page. Han Yao, puissant démon chinois, à causé plusieurs conflit sanglant en Chine avant d'être emprisonné. Il se sert du feu pour tuer ses ennemis et peut également contrôler cendres et fumée. Il y a une potion pour le vaincre. Dit Henry en relevant la tête.

- Ok, Henry continue à chercher tout ce que tu peux sur ce démon, une potion seule ne suffira peut-être pas. Moi, je vais commencer à voir si on a tout pour la potion. Dit-elle en inscrivant la liste des ingrédients sur un papier, avant d'aller à la cuisine.

Plus tard, Henry et Lee retrouvèrent Prue et Mme Cheng dans la cuisine et leur dire ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

- J'ai presque fini la potion, j'ai juste le laurier à rajouter et… Hésita-t-elle à finir sa phrase, Mme Cheng sourit gentiment à la rousse avant de s'avancer vers la marmite bouillante.

- Il faut un peu du sang appartenant à un descendant de Cheng. Dit-elle en prenant un couteau et levant son bras.

- Pas question grand-mère ! Intervint Lee en prenant le couteau. Je suis plus jeune et un descendant de Lu Cheng aussi, on utilise mon sang pour la potion.

- Lee… Commença Mme Cheng en fronçant les sourcils.

- En fait je pense que c'est une bonne idée, Lee est du même sexe que Lu Cheng, et le dernier descendant. Expliqua Prue.

Lee tendit sa main au-dessus de la potion, une fois les lauriers ajoutés, puis il se coupa rapidement dans la paume de la main, ce qui lui arracha une exclamation de douleur surprise, et il retint de justesse le juron qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue, sa grand-mère étant là.

- Ca fait toujours plus mal que ce à quoi on s'attend la première fois. Grimaça Henry. Tu t'habitues. Haussa-t-il ensuite les épaules.

- Tu fais ça souvent ? Lança Lee en pressant son poing fermé au-dessus du chaudron, son sang gouttant sur la mixture.

- Pas vraiment, seulement si nécessaire, mais je suppose qu'avoir une mère et un cousin qui peuvent soigner les blessures est plutôt pratique. Sourit Henry.

- Frimeur. Marmonna Lee, alors que sa grand-mère s'occupait maintenant de sa main.

- Bien, maintenant on à juste à attendre, et se préparer en attendant Han Yao. Dit Prudence en préparant plusieurs fioles de potion.

Prudence se trouvait dans le grenier avec Mme Cheng et Lee quand Han Yao apparut devant eux.

- Le temps est écoulé, il est temps pour les derniers Cheng de s'éteindre. Dit-il.

- Aujourd'hui c'est toi qui va t'éteindre. Dit Prudence en lançant une fiole au pied du démon.

- Quoi, c'était une potion sensée me vaincre ? Dit Han Yao en souriant méchamment.

- Non, c'était de l'eau, ça, c'est la potion pour te vaincre. Dit Prue en regardant derrière le démon qui se tourna juste au moment où Henry apparut et lança la potion sur le démon qui commença s'évaporer.

- Non ! Cria le démon. Mais ce n'était pas fini, Mme Cheng et Lee se mirent à psalmodier une incantation en chinois qui accéléra le processus et bientôt Han Yao eut complètement évaporé dans les airs, pour toujours cette fois.

- Rien de tel qu'un peu d'eau pour vaincre un démon utilisant le feu. Dit Prudence.

* * *

- Alors tout est rentré dans l'ordre ?

- Oui, grand-mère m'a dit de ne pas en parler à ma mère par contre.

- Maintenant que tout est fini, cela ne sert à rien de l'inquiéter.

- En plus, c'est pas dit qu'elle me croit. Sourit Lee, les deux adolescents discutaient des évènements de la veille alors qu'ils venaient juste d'arriver au collège, ce matin-là. Ils arrivèrent à leurs casiers qui étaient à côté depuis qu'ils avaient commencé le collège, c'est comme ça qu'ils étaient devenus amis, et Lee remarqua que Henry lancer des regards un peut plus loin vers le mur opposé.

- Tu sais, peut-être que si tu racontais à Rachel Campden ce que tu peux faire, elle te trouverais assez cool pour être son ami. Dit Lee.

- Ou elle me prendrait pour un idiot, complètement taré, et ne voudrais rien avoir à faire avec moi. Dit Henry.

- Pas si tu lui montre tes pouvoirs.

- Shh ! Lee tu sais que mes pouvoirs doivent rester secrets, tu ne dois en parler à personne, ok ? Murmura sérieusement Henry à son ami.

- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien, tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Henry hocha la tête, soulagé, et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours.

- Mais on ne pourrais pas apparaître directement chez toi ce soir ? Parce que le bus et ensuite marcher c'est fatigant…

- Lee !

* * *

**Comme toujours voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en le relisant j'ai vu que la scène où Han Yao est vaincu est un peu anticlimatique, mais je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de scène donc je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux qui on pensé cela (mais c'est plus facile de faire s'écraser des gens sur des meubles à la TV, ^_-).**

**Bien, merci pour lire et les reviews comme toujours et à la semaine prochaine !**


	15. Ep 15: Cerberus

_**Charmed Child Saison 1 **_

_**Episode 15 : Cerberus

* * *

**_

Mélinda était en train de récupérer ses affaires de son casier après la fin des cours cet après-midi-là, elle se demandait si elle devait prendre son livre de maths ou pas quand elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées.

- Hé, Mélinda. La salua le garçon en s'arrêtant à ses côtés.

- Salut, Lucas. Lui sourit-elle.

Il lui rendit son sourire et elle se prit à penser qu'il était vraiment pas mal.

- Alors, comment ça va ? Continua Lucas apparemment un peu timide.

- Bien, bien. Et toi ? Répondit Mélinda rapidement aussi douée que le brun.

- Bien. Répondit-il.

- C'est bien. Hocha-t-elle la tête, et Lucas se mit à rire de la situation suivit de près par Mélinda.

- Écoute, je voulais te demander… Commença-t-il retrouvant son sérieux. Est-ce que ça te dirais que l'on se voit demain soir ?

Mélinda ouvrit grand ses yeux, et sentit ses joues la brûler.

- Est-ce que tu m'invites à un rendez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle surprise, elle se rendit compte après avoir dit cela que ça pouvait être mal prit mais Lucas sourit timidement.

- Je suppose que oui. Enfin,… Oui, ce serait un rendez-vous. Répondit-il.

- Ok. Dit Mélinda la tête un peu tournante.

- Ok ? Je viendrais te prendre chez toi à 8h demain soir ?

- Ce serait parfait. Dit-elle en rayonnant, il lui fit un grand sourire et il était parti.

Mélinda, elle, n'arrivait pas à contrôler le sourire immense sur son visage. Elle s'entendait bien avec Lucas ses derniers temps et elle l'avait toujours trouvé mignon, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il voulez sortir avec elle…

- J'ai tout vu ! S'écria Payton avec un sourire malicieux sur son visage, alors qu'elle avait surgi de nulle part et entouré les épaules de Mélinda de son bras.

- De quoi tu parles ? Joua-t-elle l'innocente.

- De toi, et Lucas Stanford, sortant ensemble…

- On ne sort pas ensemble, il m'a à peine invité à un rendez-vous. Rougit-elle.

- Et on sait tous comment ça va finir, il t'aime bien, tu l'aimes bien, à la fin du rendez-vous il te demandes de sortir avec lui, tu dis oui, vous êtes officiellement ensemble et finalement vous aller batifoler. Tu devrais l'embrasser dès demain soir, ça gagnerait du temps.

- La ferme Payton ! Marmonna furieusement Mélinda plus rouge que jamais.

Payton monta dans la voiture qu'elle venait d'atteindre, et attendit que Mel fasse de même avant de démarrer.

Alors qu'elle passait dans une rue sur le chemin du manoir, Payton vit un homme tirer une femme qui se débattait dans une ruelle, aucun des passants ne semblaient avoir remarqué, elle se dépêcha de se garer, sous le regard surprit de sa cousine, et plusieurs coups de klaxon des voitures derrière elle. Elle sortit du véhicule en courant suivit par Mélinda, toujours étonné de l'attitude de sa meilleure amie, et elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'allée. L'homme avait maintenant la femme recroquevillée sur le sol, tandis qu'il se tenait debout devant elle.

- Hé ! Cria Payton, attirant son attention, l'homme se retourna, écarquilla les yeux avant qu'une grimace ne se forme sur son visage.

- Sorcières ! Maugréa-t-il en faisant apparaître une balle d'énergie dans sa palme.

- S'il vous plaît aidez-moi ! Cria la femme au sol tandis que l'homme se tournait à moitié vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce… Commença-t-il mais il fut coupé par Payton.

- Mel !

Sa cousine recevant le message leva sa main et le démon explosa lançant un regard noir à la femme au sol.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Demanda Payton en aidant la femme à se relever.

- Oui, juste quelques bleus, merci de m'avoir aidé. Leur sourit-elle.

- Vous ne semblez pas vraiment étonné de ce qui s'est passé ici. Dit Mélinda en observant la femme.

- Oh, vous voulez dire quand vous avait vaincu se démon ? Bien sûr que je ne suis pas surprise, je suis une sorcière aussi après tout. J'étais, du moins.

Les deux Halliwell échangèrent un regard surprit avant de se retourner vers la femme devant elles qui leur sourit.

* * *

- Donc, le démon qui a essayé de te tuer aujourd'hui, avait déjà prit tes pouvoirs avant. Résuma Payton alors qu'elle venait d'entendre la version des faits de Lydie, la femme qu'elles avaient sauvées, et maintenant était assise dans une chaise de la véranda au manoir.

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi le démon ne t'as pas tué directement, pas que cela aurait était bien, mais d'habitude il ne s'embête pas à lancer des sorts sur quelqu'un, ils attaquent directement. Dit Mélinda.

- C'est parce que j'essayais d'empêcher ce démon de réussir dans son projet. Dit Lydie.

- Son projet ?

- Relâcher le chien démoniaque des Enfers, Cerberus. Expliqua gravement Lydie.

Juste à ce moment, des bruits venant des étages supérieurs se firent entendre et Mélinda se leva tout de suite plissant les yeux, ses parents travaillaient encore, ainsi que ses frères…

- Reste ici avec Lydie, je vais voir. Dit-elle.

- Mais… Commença à protester Payton.

- J'ai plus de pouvoir de feu, j'y vais, restes ici.

Mélinda monta les escaliers prudemment mais arrivé à l'étage il n'y avait rien, ni personnes de suspect, cependant elle savait ne pas se fier aux apparences. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'au grenier qui avait la porte fermée, mais elle entendit quelqu'un marcher à l'intérieur, elle inspira un grand coup et se prépara à figer ou exploser la menace dans son greni…

- Mélinda ? Fit une voix qu'elle connaissait, elle ouvrit la porte rapidement et sa plus jeune cousine Pénélope était bien devant elle.

- Pénélope. Soupira-t-elle de soulagement. Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ?

- Je viens d'avoir une prémonition où tu défonçais la porte et essayer d'utiliser tes pouvoirs sur moi, je sais qu'ils ne marcheraient pas sur moi de toutes façons mais j'ai préférer ne pas prendre de risques. Expliqua-t-elle en montrant la boîte qu'elle tenait.

- Tu as bien fait, maman m'aurait tuée si j'avais fait exploser un truc ici. Alors qu'elle le fait tout le temps quand elle est en colère. Marmonna-t-elle la dernière partie.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'attends à voir des démons débarquer dans le grenier ?

- A part le fait que les démons adorent débarquer dans le grenier pour s'emparer du Livre des Ombres et tuer notre famille entière ensuite ? Demanda Mélinda sarcastique.

- D'habitude tu es moins stressée pour si peu. Répondit Pénélope sur le ton de la conversation.

- D'habitude, la plupart du temps en tout cas, on a pas une innocente dans le salon.

- Problème de démons ?

- Quand est-ce que l'on en as pas ?

Pénélope hocha la tête, c'était bien vrai, puis elle descendit en bas en compagnie de Mélinda, où Payton attendait tendu, elle haussa un sourcil de surprise en voyant sa petite soeur là.

- Pénélope ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Henry m'as déposé après les cours, j'étais dans le grenier à chercher quelque chose depuis.

- Je croyais qu'Henry n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser son pouvoir comme ça ? Dit-elle et sa sœur haussa les épaules.

- Je pense que tu es la personne la moins bien placée pour dire ça. Lança Mel, alors que Payton se contentait de sourire malicieusement.

- Excusez-moi, est-ce que l'on peut revenir au vrai problème ? Dit Lydie avec une touche d'impatience.

- Oh, oui, pardon, on va vous aider à récupérer vos pouvoirs. Dit Mélinda.

- Non, ce n'est pas le plus important, le démon avait presque réussi à relâcher Cerberus quand je l'ai interrompu, vous devez m'aider à faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas.

- C'est vrai, ce serait terrible si cela arrivait.

- Exactement, tous ces morts et la destruction… Lydie secoua la tête accablée.

- Bien on va rechercher le moyen pour que ça n'arrive pas, Pénélope tu devrais retourner à la maison ou l'école de magie…

- En fait je pense que le sort marcherais mieux avec vous trois, et ce n'est pas la peine de faire des recherches j'ai déjà trouver comment empêcher ça. Dit Lydie.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait faire des recherches complémentaires. Suggéra Pénélope.

- J'ai tout vérifié déjà, et nous n'avons pas le temps, si on ne fait rien Cerberus sera relâché.

- Ok, qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire ? Demanda Payton.

* * *

- Je déteste venir ici de cette façon. Grimaça Payton. On aurait du demander à Wyatt ou Chris de nous amener.

- Pour qu'ils jouent les grands frères protecteurs avec moi ? Non, merci. Répliqua Mélinda.

- Et maintenant ? Les interrompit Pénélope, s'adressant à Lydie.

- Venez avec moi.

Les quatre sorcières marchèrent un moment dans les souterrains des Enfers, le plus discrètement possible, elles étaient après tout en plein territoire de démons.

- On y est ! Dit Lydie en pointant une grande arche d'au moins 8 mètres de haut. Tenez-vous devant l'arche et répétait après-moi : _'Elaté sto skylo mou apo tin kolasi, dialeimma katastrofiki dynami sas ston kosmo ton zontanon.'_

Les trois Halliwell répétèrent la phrase, Pénélope fronçant les sourcils, elle reconnaissait le langage c'était du grec, mais elle n'était pas sûr de ce que cela voulait dire.

- Est-ce que ça à marché ? Lança Payton.

- Oh, ne vous en faîtes pas vous avez fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Sourit Lydie.

A ce moment un tourbillon vert se forma au centre de l'arche s'agrandissant jusqu'à recouvrir l'intérieur de l'arche complètement, et une patte immense en sortie, suivit par une autre, puis la tête d'un chien presque aussi grand que l'arche sortie à son tour vite suivit par deux autres têtes, et finalement le chien à trois têtes entier se tint devant l'arche grognant dangereusement.

- Pourquoi… ? Commença Payton en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oui ! S'écria Lydie, folle de joie. Cerberus peut finalement marcher parmi les vivants et tout ça c'est grâce à vous trois ! Lança-t-elle aux trois adolescentes horrifiées.

- Tu as menti ! Mais tu n'as pas de pouvoirs !

- Oh, tu veux dire ces pouvoirs ? Dit-elle en faisant apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main.

- Tu es un démon. Comprit Mélinda.

- Mais cet autre démon essayait de te tuer ! Dit Payton.

- Oui, mon petit-ami, merci de m'en avoir débarrassé pour moi.

Un aboiement féroce interrompu la conversation, et toute les têtes se tournèrent vers Cerberus, trois terrifiés et une victorieuse.

- Je pense que l'on devrait partir. Chuchota Pénélope, les deux autres hochèrent la tête et ensemble elles reculèrent vers le fond de la caverne discrètement.

- Cerberus, ton dîner essaie de s'échapper. Dit Lydie d'une voix doucereuse.

L'énorme chien tourna ses trois têtes vers les Halliwell, chacune des têtes suivant l'une des sorcières.

- Courrait ! Cria Payton et elles atteignirent un petit passage dans le mur de la caverne juste à temps avant que Cerberus ne referme ses mâchoires à l'entrée du passage.

Elles ne s'arrêtèrent de courir qu'une fois revenus à la surface et hors de danger immédiat.

- Vous avez vu la taille de ce truc ! S'écria Payton.

- Ce qui me dérange le plus c'est de savoir que c'est notre faute, si cette bête a été relâché. Dit Mélinda furieuse.

- J'ai toujours trouvé cette Lydie suspicieuse. Fit Pénélope.

- Tu n'aides pas là. Lui dit sa sœur, et la plus jeune haussa des épaules.

- On devrait retourner au manoir pour réfléchir à ce qu'on va faire pour réparer ça. Soupira Mélinda.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et elles étaient parties.

* * *

C'était la panique dans la ville, les gens hurlaient de terreur et s'enfuyaient devant le monstre qui était apparus il y a quelques minutes auparavant à peine. Pendant ce temps Lydie savourait les cris, la panique et le chaos que Cerberus créait. Cela avait été si facile, presque trop facile, et maintenant après un millénaire, elle l'avait retrouvée et personne ne se mettrait dans son chemin une nouvelle fois, le monde était à elle pour prendre.

Au manoir, Payton, Mélinda et Pénélope étaient dans le grenier à essayer de trouver une solution.

- Cerberus est dans le livre avec sa maîtresse Lydicia. Dit Pénélope.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait même pas regardé dans le livre. Mélinda secoua la tête dégoûtée.

- On ne pensait pas que notre innocent s'enverrait être un démon.

- J'ai essayé de suggérer que l'on fasse plus de recherche avant de partir. Dit Pénélope.

- Tu n'aides toujours pas. Payton lui lança un regard noir.

- Ca aiderait si je dis que j'ai peut-être le moyen de nous débarrasser du chien infernal et sa maîtresse ?

Les deux autres se regardèrent avant de se tourner rapidement vers leur cadette.

* * *

- C'est risqué de venir ici. Murmura Mélinda.

- On à pas vraiment le choix. Lui chuchota Payton en réponse.

- J'aurai dû annuler mon rendez-vous avec Lucas, si je meurs ce soir au moins il ne croira pas que je lui ai posé un lapin demain.

- N'importe quoi, c'est juste ton côté défaitiste qui parle. Tu essais juste de trouver une excuse pour ne pas aller à ton rendez-vous parce que tu as le trac, je te ferais remarquer que si nos mères avaient annulé un rendez-vous à chaque fois qu'elle devait sauvés le monde, on ne serait pas là aujourd'hui.

- Quand vous aurez finit de discuter garçons, on pourra peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses. Intervint Pénélope en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ses aînées se turent et les trois continuèrent leur chemin dans les souterrains infernaux menant à la caverne de l'arche de Cerberus. Finalement elles arrivèrent à destination et observèrent l'intérieur, Cerberus était là en train de dormir alors que Lydie faisait les cent pas devant lui.

- Prête ? Demanda Payton.

- Pas vraiment. Répondit Mélinda.

- Parfait, on y va. Dit-elle et elle tira les deux autres à sa suite. Tu nous as bien eut ! Dit-elle plus fort, attirant l'attention de Lydie.

- Si ce n'est pas les petites sorcières. Sourit Lydie, apparemment pas inquiète du tout de leur réapparence, ce que Payton trouva assez insultant, elles étaient des Halliwell après tout.

- Tu ne devrais jamais avoir essayer de nous utiliser. Dit-elle dangereusement.

- Pourquoi, j'ai réussi comme je l'avais prévu. Dit Lydie souriant toujours.

- Pas pour longtemps. Promit Payton.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Cerberus !

Le chien se réveilla instantanément et Lydie lui dit quelque chose en grec et le chien à trois têtes se tourna vers les Halliwell en grognant.

- Ok, on fait quoi maintenant ? Dit-elle se tournant vers les autres, Mélinda s'avança d'un pas et leva les deux bras en direction de Cerberus et essaya de le figée, cela ne marcha pas.

- Une autre idée brillante ? Lança Payton en reculant avec les deux autres.

- C'est pas ma faute, il est trop gros pour que mes pouvoirs marchent sur lui. Mais c'est un chien après tout… CERBERUS, MAUVAIS CHIEN, ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! COUCHER !

La seule réponse que Mélinda obtint c'est un aboiement encore plus féroce.

- Non ? Ok… Fit-elle en reculant rapidement vers ses cousines.

- Bravo, tu l'as juste énervé un peu plus ! Murmura Payton sarcastique.

- Cerberus n'obéit qu'à moi ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer.

- C'est exactement ce que l'on voulait savoir. Parla Pénélope pour la première fois depuis leur arrivé dans la cave.

- Quoi ? Dit Lydie mais Mélinda avait déjà levait les mains et figés le démon, et avec elle le chien.

- Et maintenant ? Fit Payton.

- On dit au revoir à Lydie. Répondit Mélinda en faisant exploser le démon, provoquant l'explosion de Cerberus, les filles eurent à peine le temps de se mettre à couvert derrière un rocher quand, l'explosion énorme du chien se produit.

- Une bonne chose de fait. Dit Payton en se relevant.

- Cerberus n'est pas vraiment mort, tu sais. Dit Pénélope.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il garde les Enfers, il n'est plus présent dans le monde réel maintenant, mais il est retourné dans le monde des morts garder la porte des enfers. Expliqua Pénélope.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne menace plus le monde des vivants maintenant. Conclut sa soeur aînée.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à inventer et répandre une histoire pour les dégâts causés en ville.

- Moi et Pénélope nous occuperons du sort.

- Pourquoi ? Je peux…

- Non, toi tu as un rendez-vous à préparer. Sourit Payton.

* * *

Mélinda se dépêcha d'aller à a porte quand la sonnette retentit, Lucas lui sourit quand elle lui ouvrit et elle lui rendit son sourire.

- J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en avances, j'étais juste impatient. Expliqua-t-il.

- Non, tu es pile à l'heure. Le rassura-t-elle.

- Prête ?

- Prête. Hocha-t-elle la tête et elle referma la porte du manoir derrière elle.

- Tu es vraiment jolie ce soir, je ne veux pas dire que tu n'es pas jolie normalement, parce que tu es toujours jolie mais ce soir…

- Merci. Le coupa Mélinda rougissante en lui souriant et ils étaient partis pour leur rendez-vous.

* * *

**Il semble que l'amour fleurie pour la cadette de Piper ! Et comme toujours j'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouvel épisode.**

**Une fois de plus merci pour les reviews que j'ai eus, c'est très encourageant, et à la semaine prochaine !**


	16. Ep 16: Vengeance

_**Charmed Children Saison 1 **_

_**Épisode 16 : Vengeance

* * *

**_

- J'ai une réunion avec le comité des élèves ce soir, ne m'attends pas pour rentrer à la maison. Dit Pauline à sa sœur.

Les jumelles étaient en train de manger à la cafétéria de leur lycée, et la reprise des cours avait juste sonnée quand Pauline dit cela.

- Je suppose que je vais prendre le bus. Soupira Elisabeth avec une grimace.

Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel, sourit puis lui dit au revoir et partie pour sa prochaine classe.

Pauline soupira, une fois de plus elle était la dernière à quitter la salle où la réunion avait pris place, cette réunion avait été particulièrement frustrante, parfois c'était dur de concilier ce que les élèves voulaient et les professeurs étaient prêts à donner. Elle cligna des yeux, le soleil couchant l'ayant aveuglée momentanément quand elle avait regardé par la fenêtre dans le couloir, puis tourna son regard devant elle à nouveau. Cependant elle n'était plus seule dans le couloir, avançant dans le couloir, un adolescent qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge qu'elle avait grise mine alors qu'il continuait à marcher, ne semblant pas avoir vu Pauline.

- Hé ! Il est déjà tard, pourquoi es-tu toujours là ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Le garçon leva la tête vers elle, les yeux légèrement écarquillés avant de faire un pas de recule, se retourner complètement et commencer à courir dans le sens inverse. Pauline haussa les sourcils et allait donner chasse quand il disparut soudainement. Un moment il était là à courir dans le couloir, l'autre il avait disparu, elle se figea, elle venait de voir un fantôme…

- Et tu n'as pas réalisé que c'était un fantôme avant qu'il disparaisse ? Je croyais que les fantômes étaient transparents ? Dit Elisabeth ce soir-là quand sa sœur lui raconta tout.

- La lumière du soleil m'empêchait de bien le voir. Se défendit Pauline.

- Mais s'il y a un fantôme dans notre lycée comment ça ce fait que l'on ne s'en soit pas aperçus plus tôt ? Je veux dire, Wyatt, Chris, Prue, sont allaient à ce lycée avant aussi et n'ont rien remarqués. Payton et Mélinda non plus.

- J'en sais rien, peut-être que le fantôme ne sort que quand il pense qu'il n'y a plus personne, et je suis la seule à participer à quelque chose qui me retient après les cours au lycée. Haussa-t-elle les épaules.

- Peut-être. Je me demande pourquoi un fantôme arpente les couloirs de notre lycée, la plupart des fantômes ne sont pas exactement amicales.

- Certains sont seulement bloqués ici jusqu'à ce que ce qui les retient soit accomplie, ils ne sont pas tous mauvais. Dit Pauline.

- Mais la plupart sont retenus par la vengeance, et emploie tout les moyens possibles pour l'exercer, ne s'arrêtant pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils ait atteint leur but, ne se souciant pas des dégâts qu'ils causent, ce qui les rends mauvais. Répliqua Elisabeth.

- Le fantôme que j'ai vu ne m'a pas paru très méchant, triste peut-être, surprit quand il m'a vu certainement mais mauvais ? Réfléchit-t-elle.

- Je pense que l'on devrait quand même faire attention, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses et puis plus les fantômes sont vieux, plus ils sont puissants.

- Je pensais essayer de trouver l'identité du fantôme, en commençant avec les archives du lycée, je pense que si il passe sa seconde existence ici, cela veut dire que c'était un élève à un moment donné. Expliqua Pauline.

- Qui voudrait passer tout son temps dans un lycée après sa mort ? Grimaça Elisabeth, elle était une bonne élève et cela ne la dérangeait pas d'étudier mais elle ne voudrait pas passer son autre vie à hanter les couloirs de son lycée.

Le lendemain les jumelles gardèrent les yeux bien ouverts mais ne virent pas de fantôme à l'horizon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Dit Elisabeth après les cours.

- Je t'ai dit hier que je voulais essayer de trouver son identité. Répondit Pauline en continuant à avancer dans les couloirs déjà vide.

- Je croyais que ce genre d'informations étaient interdites d'accès aux élèves.

- Disons qu'en tant que présidente de l'association des élèves je dispose de certain privilèges. Sourit Pauline en se tournant vers sa sœur.

Cependant quand elle s'était tournée elle avait aperçut le même garçon qu'hier traverser un autre couloir, elle n'entendit donc pas la réplique que sa sœur lança, et pointant dans la direction où le fantôme étaient partis elle se mit à courir.

- Là ! Cria-t-elle. Hé, attends ! Dit-elle cette fois à l'attention du fantôme alors qu'elle tournait dans le même couloir que lui. Le fantôme qui n'avait pas encore tout à fait disparu se retourna lentement vers elle.

- Ok, tu avais raison, il y a bien un fantôme dans notre lycée. Dit Elisabeth arrivant aux côtés de sa sœur.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Dit le fantôme en les regardant suspicieusement. Et pourquoi vous pouvez me voir ?

- Je m'appelle Pauline Mitchell, et c'est ma sœur Elisabeth. On peut voir les fantômes parce que nous sommes des sorcières.

- Les sorcières n'existent pas. Répliqua le fantôme en leur jetant un regard noir.

- Les fantômes ne devraient pas exister non plus. Lui lança Liz.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda-t-il ignorant la réplique précédente.

- On ne te veux pas de mal, on veut juste savoir qui tu es et pourquoi un fantôme se promène dans notre lycée. Le rassura Pauline, mais cela ne marcha pas car le garçon fronça ses sourcils semi-transparents et serra les poings.

- Vous mentez ! Explosa-t-il, faisant trembler les casiers du couloir.

- Pauline. Dit Elisabeth inquiète en posant une main sur le bras de sa sœur, n'aimant pas du tout la tournure que la discussion prenait. Mais Pauline déterminée fit un pas en avant et leva les mains en l'air pour signifier qu'elle n'était pas son ennemi.

- C'est vrai, on veut seulement savoir qui tu es et ce qui te retient ici. Dit-elle.

- Menteuse ! Cria le fantôme et Pauline se sentit projetée au sol, alors que Elisabeth se précipitait vers elle, celle-ci leva le regard vers le garçon qui semblait surprit de ce qui venait de ce passer, mais il récupéra vite en voyant qu'elle le regardait.

- Personne ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi, que ce sois de mon vivant ou maintenant, et cela ne changera pas, vous êtes comme eux, vous faites semblant de vous intéresser à moi mais vous vous en fichez de ce qui peut m'arriver en fait ! Leur cria-t-il. Mais ça va changer, tout le monde va faire attention à moi bientôt, et vous regretterez de ne pas l'avoir fait plutôt !

Après qu'il eut dit ça le fantôme disparut, laissant les jumelles dans le couloir.

* * *

Une fois chez elles, dans la chambre de Pauline, elles discutèrent de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

- Au moins on sait que l'on a affaire à un mauvais fantôme. Dit Liz.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit mauvais, il est juste confus par ses émotions. Fit Pauline.

- Il t'a envoyé au sol. Lui rappela sa sœur, en haussant un sourcil.

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas fait exprès, je suis même sûr qu'il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait faire ça.

- Mais maintenant il le sait.

- Oui. Soupira-t-elle. Et on l'a mis en colère.

- Je pense que peut-être on devrait prévoir de quoi le vaincre.

- Non, pas encore, je veux lui parler une fois de plus, pour lui faire comprendre que nous ne lui voulons pas de mal.

- Parle pour toi. Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu qu'il n'est pas dangereux.

Malheureusement le lendemain plusieurs accidents arrivèrent, si on ne regardait pas de près ceux-ci ne semblaient pas causés avec délibération mais les jumelles savaient la vérité. Le deuxième jour, quand un élève fut blessé et emmené à l'infirmerie, Elisabeth alla voir Pauline, la situation devenait hors de contrôle, elles devaient faire quelque chose.

- J'ai déjà commencé à faire des recherches sur qui il était, je ne pense pas qu'il va se montrer à nous pour l'instant mais si on découvre qui il est, ça devrait nous aider.

- Et tu sais de qui il s'agit ?

- Anthony Davis, mort il y a 10 ans dans ce lycée. Dit Pauline avec gravité.

- Comment est-il mort ? Demanda Liz doucement mais avec curiosité.

- Il s'est suicidé.

* * *

- On savait que l'on te trouverait ici.

- Comment vous saviez que je serais là ? Demanda Anthony méfiant.

- Parce que c'est l'endroit où tu es mort. Dit Pauline doucement en regardant le fantôme. On a un peu enquêté sur toi, et on a finalement trouvé qui tu es, Anthony.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change ! Vous connaissez mon nom ,et alors ?

- Ca change beaucoup de chose crois-moi. Lui lança Elisabeth, sans préciser que cela serait plus facile de le bannir dans l'au-delà comme ça.

- On sait ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Dit Pauline, faisant comme si sa sœur n'avait pas parlé.

- Vous ne savez rien du tout !

- Au contraire, on a parlé avec ton ancien professeur, Mr Polkiss et ta mère. Continua-t-elle, prenant cette fois le fantôme de surprise. Ils regrettent tout les deux ta mort.

- Ah ! Ils s'en fichent ! Ils ne se sont jamais souciés de moi avant ma mort, même quand j'ai dit à Mr Polkiss que les autres élèves se moquaient de moi, il n'a rien fait ! Il m'a dit quelques mots réconfortants et s'en est lavé les mains ensuite, cela n'a rien changé.

- Et il regrette vraiment de n'avoir pas réussit à mieux te protéger, il nous a dit qu'à l'époque il allait bientôt être à la retraite et il ne t'a pas accordé toute l'attention qu'il aurait dû, il nous a dit que c'était son plus grand regret sachant que tu ne serais peut-être pas mort alors. Ta mère aussi, elle nous as dit qu'elle travaillait tout le temps à l'époque et qu'elle n'avait pas vu à quel point tu souffrais, elle t'aime vraiment.

- Ca ne change rien ! Dit-il en leur tournant le dos.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Je n'ai rien dit jusque-là mais peut importe ce qu'il t'es arrivé, ce n'est pas une raison pour blesser les élèves maintenant, ils sont innocents. S'écria Liz.

- J'étais innocent aussi ! Cela ne les a pas empêchés de se moquer de moi, tout le temps ! Alors que je ne leur avais rien fait ! Dit-il avec ressentiment, l'eau de la piscine du lycée, à côté de laquelle ils se tenaient, formant des bulles à la surface sous la colère du fantôme.

- Mais en faisant la même chose, tu es pareil qu'eux. Dit Pauline.

- Je veux seulement… C'est injuste ! Dit-il en se tournant pour leur faire face à nouveau. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dû subir toutes ces humiliations ? Pourquoi personnes ne le voyez ? Personne ne se souciait de moi ! Même après ma mort ! Je l'ai vu, j'étais là ! La plupart des élèves ne savaient pas qui j'étais quand ma mort à étais annoncée, tout le monde est retourné à ses affaires, on m'a vite oublié, et ceux qui m'embêtés n'avaient aucun regret, ils se sont juste trouvé une nouvelle victime !

Anthony avait maintenant des larmes coulant sur ses joues transparentes.

- Ceux qui se moquaient de toi étaient en tords mais je suis sûre qu'ils le regrettent aujourd'hui, et si non, ils devront un jour faire face à leurs actions. Pauline s'approcha d'Anthony sous le regard méfiant d'Elisabeth. Mais tu ne peux pas te venger sur des personnes qui ne t'ont rien fait et n'étaient pas là à l'époque.

- Ils sont tous pareils.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ça. Ils ne savaient pas qui tu es mais est-ce que tu les connaissais ? Il est temps que tu pardonnes Anthony, car c'est la seule façon pour toi de passer complètement de l'autre côté, pardonne leur, autant pour toi que pour eux, c'est le seul moyen pour que tu repose enfin en paix. Lui dit Pauline en le regardant dans les yeux.

- J'ai peur. Dit-il.

- C'est normal, tout le monde à peur. Hocha-t-elle la tête en lui souriant.

Anthony ferma les yeux et inspira, à ce moment précis un halo de lumière se fit tout autour de lui et il commença à s'élever au-dessus du sol, il rouvrit les yeux une expression plus paisible sur le visage.

- Je suppose que cela veut dire qu'il est temps. Dit-il et Pauline hocha la tête une fois de plus. J'aurais voulu que quelqu'un comme toi soit là pour moi quand j'étais vivant.

- J'aurais aimé te connaître aussi. Lui dit Pauline.

- Merci et au revoir. Dit finalement Anthony et il disparut dans la lumière, la pièce redevenant comme avant.

Pauline resta là un instant à contempler l'endroit où il avait disparu, les yeux lever vers le ciel, caché par le plafond du bâtiment. Puis elle sentit Elisabeth pauser une main sur son bras, elle se tourna à moitié vers elle en souriant, essuyant avec la main de son bras libre ses yeux humides.

- Mission accomplie. Lui dit Liz avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, je suis contente qu'il est pu trouver le repos.

- C'est dommage quand même, pour une fois que tu as de l'intérêt dans un garçon, il faut qu'il soit mort.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ne joue pas les innocentes, j'ai vu le regard qu'il ta lancé à la fin, et tu as dit, je cite, 'que tu aurais aimé le connaître aussi'.

- Et alors ? Pauline croisa les bras.

- Tu as eu un coup de cœur pour le fantôme pas vrai ? Sourit sa sœur.

- Tais-toi ! Lui répondit Pauline en ayant une infime trace de rouge sur les joues.

Elisabeth rigola du comportement de sa sœur mais redevint sérieuse.

- J'aurais condamné le fantôme et l'aurai vaincu à ta place, j'aurais fait une erreur. Soupira-t-elle.

- Tu as un aussi grand cœur que le mien Liz, je fais des erreurs aussi, et si un jour je fais une erreur de jugement tu seras là pour me le dire et m'éviter des regret, c'est ce que cela veut dire d'être sœur.

- Et moi qui pensait que ça voulait seulement dire botter le train à des démons dans notre famille. Plaisanta Liz.

- Mais ce trait-là n'appartient qu'à notre famille. Rigola Pauline.

Souriante, Liz tourna son regard vers la piscine remplie d'eau qui s'étendait à leurs pieds.

- On va nager ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement, une lueur dans les yeux.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Pauline haussa un sourcil sceptique mais Elisabeth se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant légèrement.

- Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu as été prise dans l'école à faire quelque chose que tu ne devais pas faire, j'espère ? Vu la grimace qu'elle fit, elle s'en souvenait. Ce fut au tour de Pauline de sourire.

- Je croyais que tu avais des privilèges en tant que présidente ?

- Oui, et je te rappelle que c'est parce que la dernière présidente utilisait ses privilèges tout le temps que je me suis présentée.

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil, c'est juste cette fois, pour célébrer !

- Célébrer quoi ? Le fait que l'on a détourné un fantôme de sa vengeance ?

- Exactement !

- Tu es folle ! Ria Pauline en marchant vers la sortie.

- Rabat-joie ! Lui lança Elisabeth en la suivant tout de même.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre 16 avec les jumelles vous à plu. Pour ceux qui manque Wyatt et Chris vous allez aimer le prochain chapitre, et comme le prochain samedi tombe sur Noël, je vais poster le chapitre 17 le jeudi 23.**

**Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine, merci pour lire comme toujours et à bientôt !**


	17. Ep 17: Bachelor

_**Charmed Children Saison 1**_

_** Épisode 17 : Bachelor

* * *

**_

Wyatt salua le dernier élève qui sortait de sa classe puis commença à ranger ses affaires. Quand il avait commencé à enseigner à l'école de magie cela avait fait beaucoup de bruits, pas du mauvais plutôt l'inverse, il semblait que les élèves dans sa classe n'arrivaient pas à croire leur chance de se trouver si prêt de lui, bien qu'ils n'avaient que quelques années de différences ceux-ci traités toujours Wyatt avec une certaine déférence qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours avec les autres enseignants. Mais comme il était leur professeur après tout c'était mieux comme ça, et peut-être qu'ils avaient peur que si il lui parlait mal le Deux-fois-Bénie leur botterai le derrière. Les autres professeurs, plus âgés que Wyatt pour la plupart, le connaissaient depuis sa naissance, ce qui était parfois bizarre, ne serait-ce que de nom si il ne travaillaient pas là à l'époque, ils le traités donc comme… un fondateur, peut-être mieux. Malgré tout ce que Wyatt avait essayé dans les années, ils le considérait spécial et le traitaient comme tel, au moins c'était du bon spécial. Parfois c'était toujours étrange que des gens qu'il n'avait jamais vu le saluer avec une petite révérence et à chaque fois connaissait son nom, il semblait que toute la communauté magique le connaissait au moins de nom, il était encore plus connu que le Pouvoir des Trois l'avait été. Heureusement sa famille le traité normalement, sinon il aurait pu devenir arrogant avec les années, ou mauvais. Wyatt frissonna à cette pensée, à ses dix-huit ans, juste après qu'il ai reçu Excalibur, ses parents avaient eut une discussion très sérieuse avec lui, et lui avait expliqué comment il avait failli devenir mauvais. Il avait été horrifié d'apprendre cela, surtout quand il su que cela avait coûté la vie de son frère venu du futur pour le sauver, cependant Piper voyant qu'il se demandait s'il ne risquait pas de devenir mauvais de toute façon, l'avait rassuré, essayer en tout cas, en disant qu'elle et ses sœurs étaient elles-mêmes devenus mauvaises au moins deux fois depuis qu'elles avaient découvert leur pouvoirs. Après cette conversation, Wyatt avait mesuré ses responsabilités en tant qu'être le plus puissant ayant jamais vécu, c'était en tout cas ce que la plupart des prophéties sur lui disaient, il y en avait un bon paquet, et il avait juré de ne jamais devenir mauvais, d'utiliser ses pouvoirs seulement pour le bien et protéger sa famille.

En parlant de sa famille, il était inquiet pour son petit frère. Chris n'avait pas était le même depuis l'affaire avec les phénix, il en avait discuté avec son père, Léo, mais celui-ci avec une expression gardait lui avait dit de laissait faire le temps et d'avoir confiance en Chris. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que son père avait voulu dire mais avait suivi son conseil, cependant il essayait de passer du temps avec Chris, au cas où son frère voulait lui en parler. Cela semblait d'ailleurs exaspérer ce dernier qu'il passe à l'improviste juste pour savoir comment il allait, en particulier la dernière fois, Wyatt grimaça puis eu un sourire amusé en y repensant, il était apparu dans le club en mi-journée et avait appelé Chris, qui était arrivé l'air de très mauvaise humeur au bout d'une minute ou deux assez débraillé. Il n'avait comprit ce qu'il avait interrompu que lorsque une jolie tête blonde était apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre de Chris lui demandant qui était là.

Il décida de passer voir Chris ce soir également, après être rentré au manoir manger quelque chose, il arriverait au moment où le club ouvrirait comme ça et peut-être que son frère ne lui en voudrait plus…

C'est donc ainsi qu'il se rendit au club, avec sa voiture, il n'apparaîtrait pas cette fois, il arriverait normalement. Il salua les videurs à l'entrée du club avec une poignée de main, et une tape dans le dos, sous le regard de la file d'attente et intéressait de pas mal de filles, puis rentra à l'intérieur, un bon groupe jouait ce soir et cela se voyait dans l'ambiance. Il se dirigea vers le bar et s'assit sur l'un des tabourets.

- Hé p'tit frère, tu me sers à boire ? Dit-il à Chris qui était derrière le bar.

- Tu devrais déjà être content que je te laisse entrée dans le club.

- Comme si tu pouvais m'empêcher de venir. Et puis je me suis déjà excusé pour l'autre jour, jusqu'à quand tu vas m'en vouloir ? Sourit Wyatt.

- Oh, je ne t'en veut plus, mais j'ai apprécié les vacances ces derniers jours, sans avoir mon frère débarquant toutes les cinq minutes pour voir, inutilement, si je vais bien.

- J'espère que tu en as profité avec ta petite-amie ? Dit-il ignorant la pique lancé par Chris.

- Pas vraiment, je n'ai pas revu… Juliette... Julie ? Non… Julia, depuis.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses coucher avec des filles sans connaître leurs noms. Wyatt secoua la tête.

- Je connais leur nom, la plupart du temps. Et il me semble me rappeler d'une époque où tu n'étais pas si scrupuleux. Sourit Chris amusé.

- Oui, et je suis devenu plus mature.

- Et tu ne fais plus rien. Se moqua Chris.

- Je pense que quelqu'un veut être servit de l'autre côté du bar, tu devrais y aller. Dit Wyatt avec un regard menaçant, alors que son frère partait en riant.

Wyatt n'avait jamais eut de problème à trouver une petite-amie, et ça depuis le collège, mais en ce moment il ne pensait pas vraiment à sortir avec quelqu'un, quoi avec le fait que ces derniers mois il avait été occupé avec son travail à l'école de magie. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver quelqu'un s'il le voulait. Il semblait que le destin voulait lui prouver raison car une jeune femme s'assit sur le tabouret à côté de lui et lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire et elle lui tendit sa main en disant :

- Je m'appelle Trina.

- Wyatt. Lui dit-il en serrant sa main.

- J'espère que je ne suis pas trop directe à me présenter comme ça, c'est juste que j'ai vu que vous étiez seul et je me disais que l'on pourrait discuter ?

- J'en serais ravi. Sourit-il et Trina lui rendu son sourire largement.

- J'ai tout vu, tu sais tu n'as pas besoin de flirter avec une fille pour me prouver un point. Dit Chris à Wyatt deux heures plus tard, après le départ de Trina.

- Je ne ferais jamais ça, ce serait cruel. En fait c'est Trina qui m'a abordé.

- Oh, Trina ?

- Oui, et j'ai rendez-vous avec elle demain soir. Sourit Wyatt.

- Bonne chance.

Plus loin dans une ruelle, Trina sourit malicieusement.

- Tu es à moi Wyatt Halliwell. Dit-elle dans la nuit avant de disparaître.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Wyatt et Trina en était à leur deuxième rendez-vous, ils étaient sûr le seuil de la porte de Trina, Wyatt l'ayant raccompagnée chez elle, à s'embrasser.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas sensée dire ça avant le troisième rendez-vous mais… Est-ce que tu veux entrer ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ok. Fut la seule réponse de Wyatt avant qu'il ne l'embrasse une fois de plus.

Le lendemain, un samedi heureusement, ils traînèrent au lit tard, vers le midi Wyatt décida qu'il était temps de se lever et comme ils avaient prévu d'aller déjeuner ensemble, Trina l'accompagna au manoir pour qu'il puisse se changer. Alors qu'il montait dans sa chambre il lui dit d'attendre dans le salon, ce qu'elle fit observant froidement le célèbre manoir.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Trina se retourna pour voir une brunette se tenir devant elle, un verre de Ice Tea à la main.

- Oh, tu dois être Mélinda ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un faux sourire et en lui tendant la main.

- Ca ne me dit toujours pas qui TU es ? Dit la plus jeune en l'observant suspicieusement.

A ce moment-là Wyatt redescendit l'escalier et les deux tournèrent la tête dans sa direction, Trina abaissant son bras en même temps.

- Hé, Mélinda, je vois que tu as rencontré Trina. Dit-il en s'approchant des deux en souriant, complètement ignorant de la tension présente.

- Trina, dit Mélinda sarcastique, était justement en train de me dire qui elle est.

- Trina est ma petite-amie, on passait juste en coup de vent, on va déjeuner en ville.

- C'est… vraiment mignon. Dit Mélinda avec un sourire forcé.

- Je te verrais plus tard petite sœur. Dit Wyatt en prenant la main de Trina et l'entraînant dans le hall où Mélinda les suivit.

- Ravis d'avoir fait ta connaissance Mélinda, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt. Et la porte du manoir se referma derrière eux.

- Le plaisir n'est pas partagé. Marmonna Mélinda en retournant à la cuisine où elle rinça son verre maintenant vide dans l'évier.

Il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance, son instinct disait à Mélinda qu'elle devrait se méfier d'elle.

Cependant quand elle raconta cela à Payton, celle-ci la regarda amusé au lieu de la prendre au sérieux.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Toi et ton complexe avec tes frères.

- Je n'ai pas de complexe.

- Oh, s'il te plaît, à chaque fois que l'un d'eux ramène une fille chez toi, tu ne l'aimes jamais.

- Mais cette fois c'est différent, je sens qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre avec elle !

- Donc tu avoues que tu n'aimais pas toutes ces autres filles seulement parce qu'elles sortaient avec l'un de tes frères ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, je savais qu'aucune d'elles n'étaient assez bien pour eux. Mais cette, Trina, je ne sais pas, mon instinct me dit que ce n'ait pas une femme normale.

- Tu es sûre que ce n'ai pas ton imagination ? Tu peux être vraiment protectrice avec Wyatt et Chris parfois.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, tourne ici, je veux aller au P3.

Payton haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien et au lieu de retourner au manoir comme elles avaient prévus, elle prit la direction du club.

Elles entrèrent dans le club fermé à cette heure et avancèrent jusqu'au bar, cependant il n'y avait pas signes de Chris dans la salle, Mélinda allait continuer par la chambre de celui-ci quand elle entendirent sa voix.

- Wyatt si c'est encore toi, je jure que… Commença Chris en apparaissant, il s'arrêta en voyant les deux filles. Oh, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. Dit-il.

- C'est ce qu'on a cru comprendre. Fit Payton.

- Ca m'étonnerait que Wyatt passe, il est trop occupé à être avec sa petite-copine pour l'instant. Grimaça Mélinda et Chris haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

- Ne fait pas attention à elle, elle est juste jalouse. Dit Payton en s'asseyant au bar.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse. Mélinda roula les yeux, tandis que Chris se sentait un peu perdu.

- Ok, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Mel pense que la petite-amie de Wyatt est un démon. Déclara Peyton.

- Tu veux dire Trina ?

- Tu l'as rencontré aussi ? Mel se tourna vers son frère.

- Oui, je veux dire ils se sont rencontrés ici, au P3. Expliqua Chris. Elle a l'air assez normale, un peu trop joyeuse à mon goût peut-être, mais elle ne m'a pas paru démoniaque.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est un démon mais il y a un truc qui cloche avec elle. Mélinda fronça les sourcils.

- Franchement Mel, tu devrais arrêter de voir le mal partout, qu'est-ce que tu penserais si Wyatt ou Chris te disais qu'ils croyaient que Lucas était un démon ? Lui fit remarquer Payton.

- Qui est Lucas ? Demanda Chris en regardant sa sœur.

- Son petit-ami. Répondit Payton à sa place, recevant un regard noir de Mélinda.

- Je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec quelqu'un, finalement à cet âge hein ? Est-ce que je vais devoir jouer au grand frère protecteur ? Sourit-il.

- Non. Répliqua Mélinda. N'essaye même pas.

- Peut-être que tu devrais laisser Wyatt s'occuper de ses relations aussi. Dit Chris. Il mérite de trouver quelqu'un pour lui aussi.

- Je suis d'accord avec ça, mais je vous dit que cette Trina est louche. Dit-elle, les deux autres échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent rien.

* * *

Wyatt était sur un petit nuage, depuis qu'il connaissait Trina et qu'ils sortaient ensemble il se prenait souvent à sourire, il ne savait pas s'il l'aimait mais en tout cas il se sentait bien avec elle. Aujourd'hui il ne l'avait pas encore vu, mais ils avaient rendez-vous ce soir-là. Pour l'instant il était au manoir, il sentit la présence de Mélinda seule dans le grenier et monta voir ce qu'elle faisait, inquiet qu'elle ai des problèmes.

- Problèmes de démons ? Lui demanda-t-il, Mel sursauta et regarda son frère aîné.

- Oui. Non… Peut-être. Comment ça va avec Trina ?

- Bien, très bien. Pourquoi ?

- Juste comme ça, pour voir si elle ne se comportait pas étrangement, elle m'a paru un peu… étrange quand je l'ai vu. Mel haussa les épaules en replongeant le nez dans le grimoire.

Wyatt observa sa sœur, et une pensée le frappa en la voyant tournée une page du livre des Ombres.

- Attends, c'est ma petite-amie que tu cherches dans le livre ? Dit-il d'un ton dérisoire, cependant quand il vit Mélinda lui jeter un bref regard puis froncer les sourcils, il perdit son sourire. Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Lui dit-il.

- Écoute Wyatt, je sais que ça va te paraître fou, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de vraiment bizarre avec elle, comme si elle n'était pas ce qu'elle prétend.

- Non, ce n'est pas fou, c'est complètement ridicule. Je ne vois pas ce que tu as contre Trina mais elle n'est pas un démon ! Dit-il furieux contre sa sœur pour penser ça, sans rien ajouter, et laisser le temps à Mélinda de le faire, il disparut, la laissant seule dans le grenier.

Wyatt réapparut devant la porte de l'appartement de Trina, il frappa à la porte et celle-ci lui ouvrit, elle lui sourit en le voyant mais arrêta en constatant son expression.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. J'ai juste eut une dispute avec ma sœur.

- Oh, entre. Je suis là si tu veux en parler.

Wyatt sourit faiblement en entrant, la porte se fermant sur le mauvais sourire que Trina avait aux lèvres.

* * *

Mélinda n'avait rien trouvé dans le livre sur Trina, mais elle ne comptait pas abandonner, elle était persuadée qu'elle avait raison, et peu importe ce que Wyatt pensait pour le moment, elle n'allait pas laissait son frère exposé au danger qu'elle savait Trina être. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait résolu à aller confronté Trina directement, au moins elle serait fixée sur son impression.

Cependant quand elle arriva devant l'appartement, elle avait trouvé l'adresse avec un cristal cherchant pour Wyatt, à l'intérieur elle entendit une voix féminine dire quelque chose mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre quoi. Le plus silencieusement possible elle tourna la poignée de la porte, qui était miraculeusement ouverte, et entra discrètement, avançant à petit pas jusque là d'où les voix provenaient. Ce qu'elle vit la stoppa dans sa lancée. Trina était agenouillée devant un autel à invoquer les forces du mal.

- Je savais que tu étais mauvaise. Dit Mélinda alors que l'autre virevoltait pour lui faire face.

- Mélinda ! Je ne m'attendais pas à cette… charmante… surprise.

- Arrête le cinéma, on sait toute les deux ce que tu es vraiment. Répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici.

- Pourquoi parce que je vais te vaincre ?

Au même moment où elle dit ça, un pot de fleur l'assomma, se fracassant au passage, Trina s'avança vers elle, écrasant les débris sous ses pieds au passage.

- Non, parce que tu es sur mon territoire ici. Répliqua-t-elle froidement en regardant Mélinda toujours inconsciente au sol avant de l'enjamber pour aller fermer la porte.

* * *

- Oh, Wyatt, tu n'as pas vu ta sœur ? Dit Piper quand son fils apparut dans la cuisine au manoir.

- Non. Répondit-il toujours aggravé par leur dernière rencontre.

- Payton vient d'appeler, elle ne répond pas sur son portable. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas de problèmes. S'inquiéta leur mère en sortant de la cuisine les traits de son visage reflétant son anxiété.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. Dit Wyatt, mais il fronçait lui aussi les sourcils maintenant, se concentrant il ferma les yeux, il pouvait toujours sentir Mélinda, il rouvrit les yeux et pour être sûr il apparut là où il sentait Mélinda.

Et il fut très surprit quand il réapparut dans l'appartement de sa petite-amie, en particulier pour voir Mélinda bâillonnée et les pieds et mains attachés, avec Trina, un atamé à la main, debout devant elle. Quand elle le vit, Mélinda essaya de parler à travers son bâillon, ce qui tourna l'attention de Trina sur lui. Celle-ci lui sourit quand elle le remarqua.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? Demanda Wyatt en plissant les yeux.

- Ta sœur essaie de nous séparer Wyatt. Dit Trina d'une voix douce, qui contrastait avec le fait qu'elle força Mélinda debout en tirant sur ses cheveux.

- Laisse ma sœur partir Trina ! Dit Wyatt en faisant un pas en avant prudemment car celle-ci venait de placer l'atamé à la gorge de Mélinda.

- Elle ne mérite pas ta pitié Wyatt, elle est dans ton chemin, alors que moi je te comprends, je ne veux que ton bien, je sais ce que l'on pourrait accomplir ensemble, on pourrait régner sur le monde. Dit-elle une lueur fanatique dans les yeux.

- Laisse. Partir. Ma. Sœur. Dit Wyatt d'une voix menaçante cette fois.

- Non ! Elle te retient de ta véritable voix, comme le reste de ta famille ! Tes pouvoirs son fait pour faire le mal, pas le bien !

- Je ne me rangerais jamais du côté du mal ! Répliqua-t-il.

- Dommage. Dit Trina en arrêtant de sourire, et brusquement elle retira l'atamé reposant contre la gorge de Mélinda et plongea la lame dans le dos de celle-ci qui écarquilla les yeux et devint rigide avant de s'effondrer sous les yeux horrifiés de Wyatt.

- Non ! Hurla-t-il, levant un bras vers Trina celle-ci cria et fut instantanément tourné en cendres, puis il se précipita aux côtés de Mélinda et se dépêcha de poser ses mains sur sa blessure, priant que ce ne soit pas trop tard.

Ses prières furent entendues car bientôt Mélinda reprit conscience et la blessure fut complètement refermée. Wyatt s'occupa ensuite de libérer sa sœur et une fois cela fait, il la serra dans ses bras, étreinte qu'elle rendu soulagé que tout soit fini.

- Je suis désolée que Trina était mauvaise. Dit-elle finalement.

- Moi aussi, petite sœur.

- Peut-être que la prochaine fois tu m'écouteras.

- Je ferais de mon mieux. Hocha-t-il la tête faussement sérieux, puis il soupira. Parfois je me demande si je suis fait pour trouver l'amour.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Je suis sûr que la femme parfaite pour toi existe et que tu la trouveras. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu te pose cette question à ton âge, c'est pas à trente ans que l'on commence à se poser ces questions ? Se moqua Mel.

- Tu as raison, c'est juste que parfois être la personne la plus puissante sur terre est un peu solitaire.

- Tu m'as toujours moi, en attendant. Dit-elle en souriant, alors que Wyatt entourait ses épaules de son bras en riant.

- C'est vrai. Bon je ferais bien de te ramener au manoir avant que maman ne devienne plus inquiète encore.

- Oui, et une fois là-bas je pourrais dire à Payton et Chris que j'avais raison ! Annonça-t-elle.

- Tu crois que la femme parfaite pour Chris existe aussi ? Plaisanta Wyatt.

- Si elle existe elle doit être spéciale, rien que pour arriver à le faire tomber amoureux. Décida Mélinda alors que Wyatt les faisaient disparaître dans une lumière bleu scintillante.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Il semble que l'amour soit encore au rendez-vous dans cette épisode, pauvre Wyatt cependant, mais amours (avec ratés au passage) et Halliwell vont ensemble après tout. Je posterai le prochain chapitre le 3 Janvier mais après je recommencerais à poster normalement tout les samedi.**

**Joyeux Noël, profitez bien des fêtes et bon voeux pour le jour de l'an !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.  
Une fois de plus merci de lire et pour les reviews que vous m'avez écrites, à bientôt !**


	18. Ep 18: Homewarlock

_**Charmed Children Saison 1**_

_** Épisode 18 : Homewarlock

* * *

**_

- Ok, les gars je vous verrez demain. Dit Henry à ses amis.

- Tu ne prends pas le bus ce soir ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

- Non, l'une de mes sœurs passe me prendre, moi et ma cousine.

- J'arrive toujours pas à croire ta chance, être entouré d'autant de jolies filles. Dit Jonathan qui n'avait pour seul ambition que de trouver une petite copine.

- Elles sont toutes dans ma famille. Lui rappela Henry, Jonathan se contenta d'hausser les épaules à ça et il secoua la tête à son ami avant de marcher en direction du parking.

- Henry ! Appela Pénélope un peu plus loin, il se tourna pour la voir monter dans la voiture des jumelles.

- Bonne journée ? Lui demanda Pauline quand il monta dans le véhicule à son tour.

- Ouais. Liz n'est pas là ?

- Non, elle est sortie voir une amie. Répondit sa sœur. Tu viens à la maison avec nous Pénélope pas vraie ?

- Oui, comme mes parents doivent rentrer tard ce soir, maman ne voulait pas que je reste seul à la maison. Dit la jeune fille en haussant des épaules, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangée outre mesure, elle aimait être seule, mais elle aimait aussi passer du temps avec sa famille.

- Bon, en route alors. Dit Pauline démarrant la voiture.

- Besoin d'aide ? Demanda Pauline plus tard en entrant dans la salle à manger, où les deux autres faisaient leurs devoirs, avec un plateau contenant trois verre de jus de fruit et une assiette de biscuits.

- Je déteste les maths. Gémit Henry.

- Ce n'est pas la matière que je préfère non plus, Liz est plus douée que moi à ça. Mais fais voir, je devrais pouvoir t'aider, je ne suis pas complètement inutile dans cette matière. Dit sa sœur.

- Payton est douée en maths. Dit Pénélope qui avait relevé la tête de ce qu'elle écrivait.

- Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle s'intéressait à ses devoirs, seulement aux garçons. Plaisanta Henry, ce qui lui valu une tape sur la tête de la part de Pauline.

- Si elle n'a pas la moyenne, elle ne peut pas sortir, ça la motive. Dit Pénélope en souriant, Henry et même Pauline ne purent s'empêcher de rire à ça.

Cependant leur rire fut de courte durée car un mauvais sorcier apparu dans la pièce juste à ce moment-là, lançant un atamé sur eux.

- Attention ! Cria Pauline plongeant sur les deux autres pour les protéger du danger, renversant les bouquins sur la table. Puis sans perdre de temps elle releva la tête et envoya deux chaises sur le sorcier mais celui-ci disparu avant qu'elles ne le touchent.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle aux deux autres.

- Oui, je crois. Répondit Henry en surveillant l'endroit où le démon avait attaqué au cas où il réapparaissait et il devait faire apparaître sa sœur et cousine en sécurité.

- Pauline ! Tu es blessée ! S'exclama Pénélope et observant sa cousine.

- Quoi ? Dit celle-ci avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait une entaille dans le bras. Oh ! Ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure. Les rassura-t-elle, Henry ayant lui aussi tourné un regard inquiet vers elle.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il va revenir pour l'instant. Dit ce dernier.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne reviendra pas. On devrait d'abord nettoyer ici, puis trouver l'identité du sorcier.

- Non, il faut que tu te soignes, je vais t'aider et Henry peut commencer à ranger ici, si il y a un problème il peut apparaître à l'étage pour nous prévenir. Dit Pénélope. Pauline allait protester mais Henry l'en empêcha.

- Elle à raison, va t'occuper de ta blessure, j'aurais fini quand vous reviendrez. Dit-il.

Au même moment, dans un endroit désolé de la ville, le sorcier réapparut suivit par une dizaine d'autres.

- Alors ? Demanda avidement l'un d'eux.

- C'est fait. Bientôt ils vont chercher qui les a attaqués, et ils vont venir pour me vaincre et alors ont les attendras pour les détruire. Dit-il avec un sourire sinistre.

- Et ont auras enfin la place qui nous reviens en Enfer ! Cria un autre, suivit des exclamations d'acquiescement des autres sorciers.

* * *

- Je crois que ce symbole appartient à une faction de sorciers de bas rangs. Dit Henry en examinant l'atamé.

Les trois Halliwell étaient dans le salon, ayant déjà fini de nettoyer ce qu'il y avait à faire et maintenant discutaient de l'attaque.

- Une faction ? Ils sont plusieurs ? Dit Pauline n'aimant pas cela.

- Oui, mais ils ne sont pas très puissants, d'après ce que j'ai lu dans le livre des Ombres même les autres sorciers et démons les pensent faibles, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont tout en bas de la hiérarchie en Enfer.

- Et quoi de mieux que tuer les enfants du Pouvoir des Trois pour monter dans la hiérarchie ? Marmonna Pauline en se levant pour faire les cent pas.

- Mais ils doivent savoir qu'ils ne sont pas assez fort pour nous tuer ? Fit Henry.

- Je pense qu'ils comptent sur la quantité plutôt que la qualité. Dit Pénélope.

- Traduction ?

- Ils pensent qu'ils peuvent gagner avec l'avantage du nombre sur nous. Expliqua Pauline.

- C'est idiot. Dit Henry. Notre famille n'est ni petite, ni faible.

- Ils ne doivent pas êtres très fins, si ils sont mal considérés même par les leurs. Rappela Pénélope.

- Mais leurs stratégies pourrait très biens marcher, il faut que l'on fasse attention, et que l'on ne tombe pas dans le piège, ils n'attendent que ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda Henry, sérieux en regardant sa sœur aînée.

- On leur prépare un piège de notre côté. Sourit-elle.

* * *

- Pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore venu ? Dit l'un des sorciers furieux.

- Peut-être qu'ils ne pensent pas qu'ils vont être attaqué à nouveau ?

- Où peut-être qu'ils comptent venir avec le reste de leur famille et nous éliminer tous !

- Du calme ! Dit le sorcier à leur tête. On ne peut pas les laisser faire ou penser cela. Si ils n'ont pas comprit la première fois alors cette fois on va faire en sorte qu'ils comprennent !

* * *

Six des mauvais sorciers apparurent dans la maison des Mitchell mais ne virent personnes.

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? Demanda Henry en apparaissant derrière eux.

Les sorciers se retournèrent tous pour l'attaquer mais il avait disparut à nouveau. Cependant les sorciers avaient laissés leur dos exposés et Pauline et Pénélope en profitèrent pour chacune leurs lancer des potions dessus, détruisant démons après démons, jusqu'à ce que les six soit tous vaincus.

- C'était plutôt facile. Dit Henry en réapparaissant aux côtés des deux autres.

- Oui, mais on n'en à pas fini. Dit Pauline alors que Henry et Pénélope hochaient la tête.

* * *

- Ils devraient être revenus maintenant ! Dit un sorcier à l'air nerveux.

- Je suis venu à leur place pour dire qu'ils étaient désolés mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas car ils sont morts. Dit Pauline en avançant vers la demi-douzaine de sorciers rassemblés.

- Ils ont remplient leurs but, ils ont attiré une Halliwell ici, et tu vas mourir ! Dit l'un d'eux.

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Dit tranquillement Pauline quand le sorcier fit apparaître une boule d'énergie dans sa main, il n'écouta pas et se prépara à la lancer quand il explosa.

- Je lui avais dis de ne pas essayer. Dit Pauline, alors que deux autres sorciers explosaient à leurs tours.

- C'est un piège ! Cria l'un d'eux et alors qu'il explosait immédiatement après avoir dit cela, trois autres essayèrent de s'enfuir en disparaissant, cependant Pauline n'allait pas laisser faire ça et elle les envoya par terre, où ils explosèrent tous.

- Bon, je crois que c'était tout le monde. Dit Pauline, tandis que Henry et Pénélope qui avaient lancés des potions sur les démons tous ce temps sortaient de leur cachette et la rejoignirent.

- On peut rentrer à la mais… Commença Henry mais il s'interrompit au hoquet de Pénélope.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Lui demanda tout de suite sa cousine.

- Le chef est toujours vivant, il va arriver bientôt et quand il découvrira ce qu'il s'est passé il s'échappera pour former un nouveau plan. Dit la plus jeune dans un souffle.

- On ne peut pas laisser ça arriver, cachez-vous et laissez-moi faire.

* * *

Drigz, marchait rapidement en direction du repère, bientôt ils se débarrasseraient de leur cibles et ils gagnerez l'estime de tous, il ne pouvaient pas manquer ça. Cependant quand il arriva, personne n'était là.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne reste plus personne ici. Dit une voix derrière lui, il se retourna et vit l'une de leur cible, c'est à ce moment aussi qu'il remarqua les traces de brûlures au sol.

- Non ! Hurla-t-il de rage en lançant une boule d'énergie sur Pauline, celle-ci avait prévu le coup et renvoya juste la décharge sur le sorcier qui explosa.

- Oh si. Dit Pauline. Maintenant on a eu tout le monde. Dit-elle et les deux autres ressortirent de leur cachette, ils pouvaient finalement retournaient chez eux.

- J'ai encore plein de devoirs à faire. Se plaint Henry. Vous croyez que ça marcherait si je disais à mon prof de maths que je n'est pas pu finir parce que des démons m'ont attaqués et j'ai du aller les vaincre ?

- Si tu veux te faire coller. Répondit sa sœur en haussant les épaules alors que Pénélope affiché un sourire amusé.

- Coucou les enfants ! Dit Paige en apparaissant devant eux en souriant. Vous avez eu une bonne journée ?

- On étaient en train de dire à quel point elle avait été chargée. Répondit Pauline en rendant son sourire à sa mère.

* * *

**Bonne année à tous ! J'espère qu'elle à mieux commencée que la mienne (avec un rhume). Bon sinon voilà comme promis le nouveau chapitre, le ch. 19 sera posté ce samedi, on reprend la routine. **

**Je sais que ce chapitre est court mais j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié quand même !  
Comme toujours merci de lire et pour les reviews reçus ! A bientôt.**


	19. Ep 19: Emotions Négatives

_**Charmed Children Saison 1 **_

_**Épisode 19 : Émotions négatives

* * *

**_

L'ambiance au P3 était particulièrement électrique ce soir-là, un groupe connu jouait et beaucoup de monde était venu le voir. La piste de danse était remplie de jeunes gens se pressant devant la scène, le bar et les tables étaient tout autant remplis. C'est d'ailleurs dans l'un des espaces avec canapés du club que Prudence et Wyatt se trouvaient, discutant tout en écoutant la musique, passant en bon moment ensemble.

- Alors comment vous trouvez le groupe ? Demanda Chris en s'asseyant à côté de Prudence dans le canapé.

- Pas mal. Répondit Wyatt, il avait toujours était plus difficile en matière de musique que son frère, c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles c'est Chris qui avait choisi de reprendre le club plutôt que son aîné.

- Oui, leur musique est aussi bonne que leur réputation le laisse entendre.

Chris hocha la tête avec un léger sourire, retournant son regard vers la scène. Prudence avait pourtant l'impression qu'il regardait le groupe sans vraiment le voir, il semblait préoccupé. Wyatt et Prudence discutaient souvent ensemble, ayant beaucoup de points communs, celui-ci avait ainsi fait part à sa cousine de ses inquiétudes pour son petit frère, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas passé une soirée au P3 et parlé avec Chris, ce qui l'avait motivé à venir ce soir-là, le groupe qui jouait étant un plus.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sembles préoccupé ?

- Je croyais qu'on avait convenu de ne pas utiliser nos pouvoirs sur les autres ? Répondit Chris en fronçant les sourcils, se tournant vers Prudence.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être empath pour savoir que tu as l'esprit ailleurs. Intervint Wyatt.

- Il me semble que j'ai le droit d'être distrait si je le veux. Et ça fait des mois maintenant que tu me couves ridiculement comme si j'étais malade, ça suffit ! Répliqua-t-il à son frère aïné.

- Parce que cela fait des mois que tu agis bizarrement !

- Je n'agis pas bizarrement ! Dit Chris incrédule.

- Tu as la tête ailleurs alors qu'un groupe populaire joue dans ton club, au lieu de t'en réjouir et profiter de l'occasion et tu n'as même pas invité un fille ce soir. Pointa Wyatt. C'est inhabituel chez toi.

- Je suis d'accord avec ça. Dit Prudence en hochant la tête.

- Je ne savais pas que vous vous intéressiez tant à ma vie amoureuse, peut-être que vous devriez commencer par vous occuper des vôtres. Dit Chris sarcastiquement.

- Pas besoin d'être sur la défensive, on veut juste aider. Et entre nous tu ne peux dire que tu n'as pas toujours des filles papillonnant autour de toi. Plaisanta Prudence, ce qui fit tiquer la bouche de Chris en un bref sourire avant qu'il ne dise :

- Peut-être que je suis juste plus mature qu'avant.

- Hmph ! On te connaît assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas ça. Dit Wyatt.

- Tu es mature. Quand tu n'agis pas stupidement. Ajouta Prudence.

- Ce qui n'est pas souvent.

- Hé ! Protesta Chris en lançant un regard noir à son frère qui lui sourit avant de continuer.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que si tu veux parler on est là. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui te tracasse mais il va falloir que tu trouves une solution, ça a duré assez longtemps comme ça.

- Je sais. Soupira Chris.

* * *

Le lendemain Prudence discutait avec son amie Jenifer alors qu'elles traversaient la cour de l'un des bâtiments de leur Université, pour se rendre à leur prochain cours.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu as passé la soirée d'hier au P3, avec tes cousins super beaux, et tu ne m'as même pas invité !

- Désolé mais c'était une intervention familiale. Haussa-t-elle les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? De toute façon tu as intérêt à m'inviter la prochaine fois ! Oh, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai entendu plus tôt ce matin ?

Prudence laissa son amie continuer sa tirade, une fois lancer elle ne s'arrêtait généralement plus. Elle écoutait distraitement quand elle ressentie une vague d'émotions se distinguer des autres tourbillonnant autour d'elle. C'était comme si elle avait été transpercé par ces émotions, rage, ressentiment, et une grande douleur émotionnelle. Cela lui coupa le souffle et elle s'arrêta de marcher brusquement, une main venant sur son cœur, qui semblait serré. Ce n'était pas rare que des émotions comme de la colère et du chagrin soit présent dans un espace remplie de gens, mais les émotions ne la submergé jamais ainsi. Il arrivait aussi parfois qu'elle ressente la douleur passagère de quelqu'un près d'elle qui s'était coupée avec un bout de papier par exemple, ou qui revenait du dentiste, mais elle avait assez d'expérience pour ne pas se laisser affecter. Pourtant là elle avait tous ressentie comme s'il s'agissait de ses émotions à elle, la douleur, non pas physique mais entaillée profondément dans la personne à qui elle appartenait. Qui ? Qui ressentait cela ? Elle releva la tête le souffle court, remarquant à peine Jenifer la regarder inquiète, pour tourner sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, observant ses alentours à la recherche de la personne contenant ses émotions. Mais elle ne voyait personne qui présente des signes de ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait, elle allait avancer dans la foule pour essayer de trouver de qui il s'agissait quand elle sentit son bras être saisie, elle se tourna brusquement. C'était Jenifer.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je… Oui. Dit-elle, essayant finalement de se calmer et regagner de la distance avec les émotions qu'elle savait ne pas être les siennes, quand celles-ci disparus complètement.

Prudence regarda une fois de plus autour d'elle dans la cour, la personne qui avait dû ressentir ces émotions était à présent trop loin pour qu'elle la sente encore.

Toute la journée elle fit particulièrement attention aux émotions l'entourant, pour une fois au lieu de garder sa barrière mentale elle plongea dans l'océan d'émotions. Elle avait un bon niveau de contrôle ce qui lui permettait de ne pas se retrouver submergé, cependant son niveau n'égalait pas encore celui de sa mère, et cela pouvait être inconfortable. Le fait qu'elle devait payer attention à ses cours et ce qu'elle faisait pendant qu'elle sondait le tourbillon d'émotions que représentaient les personnes de l'Université, ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

Au final elle ne trouva pas les émotions à nouveau, et donc la personne les arborant et à la fin de la journée avait un léger mal de tête.

Cependant elle savait qu'elle devait trouver cette personne, elle devait l'aider, ses pouvoirs étaient pour protéger les innocents et faire le bien, le fait que les émotions de cette personne l'ais frappée ainsi voulait sûrement dire qu'elle devait l'aider. Et cette personne avait certainement besoin d'aide si elle avait autant d'émotions négatives embouteillées en elle, la douleur, la colère, rage, qu'elle avait ressenti était comme une bombe à retardement prête à exploser. Prudence savait qu'elle devait trouver cette personne avant que cela n'arrive sinon elle avait le pressentiment que quelque chose de terrible aller arriver.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard alors qu'elle repassait par la même cour, qu'elle ressentie les émotions perçantes. Mais cette fois quelque chose avait changée, les émotions négatives étaient encore plus intenses, et il y avait ce désire, un désire de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Prudence ne perdit pas de temps, elle avança rapidement vers l'endroit d'où les émotions semblaient provenir, et elle savait qu'elle était dans la bonne direction car à chaque pas les émotions lui parvenaient un peu plus clairement. Elle porta une main à son cœur comme la dernière fois, mais ne se laissa pas emporter par les émotions, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser contrôler par des émotions qui ne lui étaient pas propres, elle devait toujours trouver à qui elles appartenaient.

Les émotions étaient de plus en plus épaisses autour d'elle, et enfin devant elle s'éloignant dans le couloir un étudiant lui tournait le dos marchant droit devant lui, les pieds traînants. Prudence su immédiatement que c'était lui qu'elle cherchait.

- Trouvé. Dit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'étudiant quand elle l'eut rattrapé.

Celui-ci se retourna surprit, et Prudence relâcha son épaule comme si elle s'était brûlée, ses émotions étaient encore plus fortes quand elle l'avait touché. Contacts physique n'étaient pas toujours une bonne idée quand on était empath.

- Excuse-moi ? Fit l'étudiant.

- Désolé de te surprendre comme ça, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait parler ? Lui sourit-elle bien que le regard qu'il lui rendit en retour soit plus suspicieux qu'autre chose. ça ne prendra pas longtemps, s'il te plaît ?

Il finit par accepter et ils se dirigèrent vers le parking ensemble.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens. Dit Prudence, choisissant d'être directe.

- Quoi ? Fit-il confus, en la regardant de travers.

- Je sais que ça va paraître étrange mais je sais vraiment ce que tu ressens, toute la colère, et la douleur que tu as en toi. Lui dit-elle sérieusement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

L'étudiant la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, ils avaient atteint sa voiture maintenant.

- Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Dit-il.

- Je veux simplement d'aider, et ce que tu veux faire n'est pas le bon choix, ce n'est pas en faisant du mal aux autres que tu te sentiras mieux !

- C… Comment… ?

- Je te l'ai dit je sais ce que tu ressens.

Prudence pouvait sentir la méfiance et l'incrédulité mêlé de panique émaner de l'étudiant, mais ce n'était que la surface de ses émotions, celles qu'ils ressentaient sur le moment, les autres, la colère, la douleur, étaient toujours là. Cependant maintenant qu'elle était à côté de lui, elle ressentait aussi de la tristesse en lui, mais étrangement celle-ci semblait s'effacer peu à peu pour être remplacé par de la rage. Prudence trouvait cela bizarre, c'était comme si celle-ci ne lui appartenait pas exactement, elle lui était infusée et alors il la faisait sienne.

Perdue dans ses pensées, concentrée sur ce que cela voulait dire, elle ne vit pas l'étudiant l'assommé, ne réalisant qu'une fois que sa vision devient noire et qu'elle sombra.

* * *

Prudence ouvrit les yeux lentement, mais les referma presque aussitôt car une douleur lancinante à l'arrière de son crâne semblait s'être réveillé en même temps qu'elle. Ignorant la douleur, elle rouvrit les yeux, mais elle ne distinguait rien, elle était apparemment enfermée quelque part sans lumière, d'étroit et était bâillonnée, en plus d'avoir les pieds et mains liés.

Si elle se fiée à ses instincts elle dirait qu'elle se trouvait dans le coffre d'une voiture.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était fière d'elle-même à ce moment, elle pouvait bien avoir quelques expériences dans le département des démons mais elle s'était toujours fait prendre par surprise par un humain. Si ses cousins, et en particulier sa sœur Payton découvraient ça elle n'en verrait jamais la fin. Mais quand même, elle trouvait que d'être enfermée comme cela était un peu exagéré.

Se reprenant, elle testa les liens à ses poignets, heureusement, s'était sûrement la première fois que l'étudiant avait attaché quelqu'un et il n'était pas très doué, avec un peu d'efforts elle se libéra puis retira son bâillon avant de s'occuper de ses pieds. Maintenant libre de mouvement, autant qu'elle le pouvait dans l'espace étroit, elle réfléchit à comment sortir du coffre. Rapidement elle décida que dû aux circonstances, elle pouvait utiliser la magie sans risquer que cela passe pour gain personnel, s'était pour aider quelqu'un qu'elle était dans cette situation après tout. Elle inventa vite une formule et la récita, ouvrant le coffre avec un déclic, rapidement elle en sortit pour découvrir qu'elle se trouvait dans un parking souterrain.

Apparemment l'autre étudiant ne voulait pas qu'on la découvre et lui vienne en aide, dommage pour lui qu'il ne sache pas qu'il avait affaire à une sorcière.

Prudence sortit du parking, tout en essayant de décider ce qu'elle allez faire ensuite. Elle était assez préoccupée par le fait que si l'étudiant avait ressenti le besoin de la restreindre comme ça c'est qu'il prévoyait de faire quelque chose et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, il fallait qu'elle le trouve rapidement. Mais quelque chose d'autre la dérangeait, le fait que ses émotions n'étaient pas apparu venir de lui entièrement, elle se demandait si une force extérieure n'agissait pas sur lui, cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi elle, une sorcière, l'avait rencontrée.

Le parking souterrain n'était pas loin de l'Université, Prudence arriva donc rapidement à sa voiture, ne lui ayant pas prit son sac elle avait toujours ses clés, et c'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard elle se garait devant le manoir.

Elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait dans le Livre des Ombres, après l'avoir feuilleté un moment. Il s'agissait de démons qui agissaient sur les émotions des gens, en augmentant leurs émotions négatives, les poussant à faire des mauvaises actions. La description correspondait certainement avec ce qu'elle avait ressenti près de l'étudiant.

Elle prit plusieurs fioles de potions explosives, qu'elles savait marcherait sur le démon, ce type de démons étaient facile à vaincre, et récita une formule pour l'amener là où l'étudiant se trouvait.

Quand elle réapparu elle était sur le toit d'un bâtiment de l'Université, devant elle assit lui tournant le dos, l'étudiant était penché sur un fusil qu'il était en train de monter.

- Ce n'est pas la solution. Dit-elle.

L'étudiant sursauta et se tourna vers elle, écarquillant les yeux en la voyant.

- Quoi ? Mais je… tu… Balbutia-t-il.

- Je suis là pour t'aider, et ce que tu veux faire n'est pas la solution. Continua-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne me connaît même pas tu ne sais rien de moi !

- C'est vrai, je ne te connaît pas, mais je connaît tes émotions et je sais qu'au fond de toi tu ne veux pas faire ça, mais que quelqu'un t'influence. Dit-elle et sans attendre elle jeta une potion aux pieds de l'étudiant surprit, il y eut un nuage de fumée puis un homme en costume noir et à l'expression surprit apparu à côté de l'étudiant.

- Vous avez perdu cette fois. Dit-elle.

- Quoi… ? Commença le démon mais Prudence n'attendit pas qu'il finisse pour envoyer une potion explosive sur celui-ci qui partit en fumée.

Elle retourna son regard sur l'étudiant ensuite qui avait les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire pendante, puis avec le démon complètement disparu, il ferma les yeux et s'évanouit. Prudence l'approcha doucement et regarda dans son sac, sa carte d'étudiant, elle connaissait son nom maintenant. Elle sortit ensuite son portable et appela la police, disant qu'elle avait vu quelqu'un de suspicieux sur le toit de l'Université, puis elle raccrocha. Elle parlerait à son Oncle Henry plus tard pour faire en sorte qu'il reçoive de l'aide psychologique.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, elle était à nouveau au P3, cette fois avec Jen qui était sur la piste de danse pour l'instant, et elle en profita pour aller au comptoir du bar où Chris se trouvait.

- Tu es là pour m'observer aujourd'hui aussi ? Lui demanda Chris, mais Prudence savait qu'il plaisantait car il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, pas ce soir. Mais j'ai réfléchi à ton problème. Commença-t-elle.

- Oh ? Chris haussa un sourcil.

- Je pense que si tu veux trouver des réponses, la solution se trouve avec l'objet de tes pensées. Dit-elle en regardant son cousin dans les yeux.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 terminé ! J'espère que cela vous à plu ! Quand à moi j'aime beaucoup faire interagir les trois aînés des Halliwell ensemble, je me suis donc amusée à écrire la scène du début.**

**Comme toujours on ce retrouve samedi prochain et merci pour lire et les reviews que j'ai eus ! **


	20. Ep 20: Punition

_**Charmed Children Saison 1**_

_** Épisode 20 : Punition

* * *

**_

Chris avait réfléchit à ce que Prudence lui avait dit, que la solution à son problème se trouvait avec l'objet de ses pensées. Il ne croyait pas avoir un problème, Wyatt et Prue exagéraient en disant cela, mais il ne pouvait nier que le Phoenix était souvent dans ses pensées ses derniers mois. Il repensait souvent à ce qui s'était passé et c'est vrai que des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, comme pourquoi avait-elle décidée de ne pas le tuer alors qu'elle aurait pu ? Et c'était aussi vrai que Chris était différent depuis.

Prudence avait raison, si il voulait des réponses à ses questions c'est à la source qu'il devrait les chercher, il allait suivre son conseil. Et si il était honnête avec lui-même, il avait envie autant que besoin de la revoir, il n'était pas sûr de la raison cependant. Enfin c'était sûrement dû à sa curiosité, on ne rencontrait pas un assassin qui abandonné sa mission sur le point de réussir tout les jours. Avec cette pensée en tête et la résolution de trouver la sorcière du clan des Phoenix, il prit l'atamé reposant dans le tiroir de sa commode et apparut dans le grenier au manoir.

Ce n'est qu'un moment après qu'il soit arrivé que quelqu'un d'autre apparut à son tour.

- Encore à la chasse aux démons ? Tu veux de l'aide maintenant ou comme d'habitude tu préfères que je vienne te sauver la mise plus tard ? Demanda Wyatt en observant son frère.

- Premièrement ce n'était pas drôle et absolument faux, et deuxièmement je ne suis pas à la chasse aux démons, pas vraiment. Répliqua celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ?

- J'essaye de trouver le Phoenix qui était après moi.

- Elle t'a attaquée à nouveau ? Demanda Wyatt alerte.

- Non, je veux juste la trouver.

- Et tu n'appelles pas ça une chasse aux démons ?

- Techniquement c'est une sorcière. Répondit Chris.

- Une mauvaise sorcière. Pointa son frère aîné.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Marmonna Chris.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Non, rien. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je venais juste voir ce que tu faisais.

- Il faut vraiment que tu te trouves un autre passe-temps que me surveiller.

- Je m'assure juste que tu aille bien. Dit sévèrement Wyatt.

- Oui, oui, je sais. Mais tu ne pourrais pas changer de cible pour une fois ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir ce que Mel fait avec son petit-ami pour changer ?

- Mel à un petit-ami ? Dit Wyatt en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu vois, si tu passais moins de temps à t'occuper de mes affaires peut-être que tu saurais ce qui se passe autour de toi. Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que j'ai la tête ailleurs et que je n'écoute pas ce qu'on me dit, mais peut-être que tu devrais t'occuper de toi.

- Je parie que la seule raison pour laquelle tu sais que Mel à un copain est parce que Peyton ne sais pas garder sa bouche fermée.

Chris ne pouvais pas nier ça, il ne dit donc rien, se contentent de sourire légèrement.

- Alors, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu veux trouver ce Phoenix.

- Prudence m'a conseillé d'aller chercher les réponses à mes questions directement à la source. Et j'ai décidé de tenter le coup.

- Est-ce qu'elle sait que cela inclut trouver un assassin ?

- Je ne sais pas, cela dépend de ce que tu lui as dit quand vous avez fait votre petite intervention la semaine dernière.

- Je lui ai dit que tu te conduisais étrangement depuis l'attaque sur toi mais je n'ai rien précisé. Mais connaissant Prue, elle as déduit correctement le reste de l'histoire. Réfléchit Wyatt alors que Chris roulait les yeux au commentaire sur son comportement.

- Donc elle devait savoir assez pour comprendre ce qu'elle conseillait et ses implications.

- C'est vrai, mais je trouve que c'est toujours dangereux. Peut-être que cette fois le Phoenix essayera de remplir sa mission jusqu'au bout. Dit Wyatt en observant Chris.

- Je ne pense pas, et ont à un accord avec le clan des Phoenix si tu te souvient bien.

- Tu as raison, je m'inquiète juste. Je devrais venir avec toi.

- Non, j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je le fasse seul. Répondit le plus jeune en baissant la voix.

- Ok, mais si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais que je suis toujours là.

- Je sais. Lui dit Chris en roulant des yeux, pas un pour montrer son affection dans ce genre de situation.

Wyatt était toujours un peu inquiet de laisser son petit frère se débrouiller seul même si il savait que celui-ci était capable, il tenait ça de sa mère, mais il savait aussi que Chris avait raison en disant qu'il devait le faire seul. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus à cette histoire et que ses parents étaient au courant, sinon ils n'auraient jamais étaient aussi calmes pendant toute l'histoire avec les Phoenix. C'est sur cette pensée et après avoir dit au revoir à son frère il repartit à l'école de magie pour sa prochaine classe.

De nouveau seul dans le grenier Chris reprit sa recherche, il avait regardé dans le livre des Ombres mais n'avait rien trouvé qui pourrait l'aider à localiser un phoenix, il décida donc de recourir à la bonne vieille manière, chercher à l'aide d'un cristal et d'une carte, heureusement il avait l'atamé qui appartenait au Phoenix pour l'aider à chercher.

Au bout d'un moment il dû cependant admettre défaite, il n'avait eut aucun résultats avec le cristal, même après avoir utilisé des cartes différentes. Soit elle se trouvait quelque part protégée, soit elle se trouvait en Enfer. Chris réfléchit un moment à ce qu'il pouvait faire, si le Phoenix était en Enfer cela serait risqué de descendre pour la rechercher en ayant aucunes idées d'où elle se trouvait. Mais si elle était à la surface mais dans un endroit protégé, il avait encore moins de chance de la trouver, surtout si elle ne bougeait pas. Quand sa mère et ses tantes avaient envoyés le message au clan du Phoenix la dernière fois il ne se souvenait pas que l'endroit où ils étaient été protégé, mais cela avait pu changé, cependant il fallait de la magie très puissante pour pouvoir se protéger comme ça, ce n'était donc pas très probable. Finalement Chris décida d'aller faire un tour en Enfer, les rumeurs se répandaient plus vite que le feu là-bas, il entendrait peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant, et il savait justement exactement par où commencer son questionnement.

* * *

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu Tox. Dit Chris les bras croisés, le dos appuyé contre le mur d'une caverne, tandis que le dénommé Tox faisait volte-face.

- Ch… Chris, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda le démon nerveusement.

- J'ai besoin d'informations. Dit-il en s'approchant de Tox.

- In… Informations ? Je ne suis qu'un petit apothicaire, je ne vois pas comment je peux t'aider.

- Je te connais Tox, je sais que tu laisses toujours tes oreilles traîner, tu as bien dû entendre quelque chose, de l'un de tes clients peut-être ? Demanda Chris son regard ne quittant pas Tox, le petit démon n'était pas très puissant mais il était rusé, surtout pour s'échapper.

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Hum… Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Où se trouve le clan des Phoenix ?

- Le clan des Phoenix ? Pourquoi tu veux les voir ?

- Ca c'est mes affaires. Mais tu doit savoir où ils sont, je sais que tu traites souvent avec ce genre de clan.

- Souvent… Pas temps que ça…

- Tu dois connaître leur cachette.

- Je suis désolé je ne sais pas. Répondit le démon.

Chris l'attrapa par le col de son manteau et en le regardant froidement lui dit :

- Ne me ment pas Tox, je te connais tu es généralement bien informé. Donc je répète ma question, où est-ce que je peux trouver les Phoenix ?

- Je ne sais vraiment pas où ils sont, je le jure, ils changent de place de rencontre à chaque fois et c'est toujours eux qui viennent ici si ils ont besoin d'ingrédients ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ! Dit frénétiquement Tox en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

- Tu dois bien savoir quelque chose, ou comment les contacter ! Dit Chris.

- Je… Je t'ai dit qu'ils viennent toujours ici ! Je jure que je ne sais pas comment les trouver ! Mais j'ai entendu une rumeur ces temps-ci…

- Quoi ?

- Que le clan des Phoenix à envoyé des assassins après l'un des leurs. Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais c'est tout ce que je sais !

Chris voyant que le démon n'avait pas l'air de mentir le relâcha et fit quelques pas en arrière. Si la rumeur était vraie, est-ce que la cible du clan pourrait être son Phoenix ? Cela n'était peut-être pas le cas mais il savait que le clan des Phoenix punissait les échecs sévèrement, la femme Phoenix après lui l'avait laissé partir, cela n'avait pas dû être sans conséquences. Ce pouvait-il que son clan cherche à la tuée pour son échec ? L'avait-ils déjà fait ?

Sans perdre plus de temps Chris disparut entouré de lumières bleues et blanches scintillantes, laissant le démon apothicaire soupirer de soulagement dans sa caverne.

Il réapparut dans le grenier, plus motivé que jamais. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il devait s'assurer de comment Elle allait. Le problème était cependant toujours le même, comment la trouver ? Cela était encore plus urgent si elle était en danger, après tout si la raison pour laquelle son clan était après elle était parce qu'elle l'avait épargné, il lui devait bien de l'aider. Et si elle était en fuite, elle ne resterait pas longtemps dans un même endroit, elle finirait bien par refaire surface quelque part. Chris s'installa donc à la table avec le cristal et commença à chercher avec l'une des cartes.

Cependant il semblait que cette fois la chance était de son côté car il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver l'endroit où elle se trouvait, dans un entrepôt sur les quais de la baie de San Francisco.

Chris, l'atamé toujours à la main d'avoir chercher, disparut donc immédiatement.

Il réapparut dans l'entrepôt au milieu de ce qui semblait être un champ de bataille, heureusement il était apparu dans un coin de l'entrepôt vers l'entrée et personne ne l'avait encore remarqué. Devant lui, au fond de l'entrepôt derrière des caisses qui faisaient offices de barricades, la femme Phoenix se défendaient contre quatre autres assaillants qui avançaient sur elle en demi-cercle en lui envoyant des boules d'énergies.

Chris réfléchit à toute vitesse en analysant la situation pour inverser le côté gagnant, la femme Phoenix était définitivement dans une mauvaise posture, mais personne n'avait encore remarqué sa présence ce qui lui donnait l'élément de surprise. Le problème était que les assaillants étaient sûrement des Phoenix donc sans la potion adéquate il avait peu de chance de les tuer, et même si il entrait dans la bataille cela serait toujours du deux contre un, sa meilleure chance était de les surprendre et pendant ce temps récupérer la femme Phoenix avant d'apparaître au manoir, où le clan des Phoenix n'oseraient pas les suivre, probablement.

Prenant une inspiration, Chris décida de tenter le tout pour le tout, cela ne servirait à rien de rester là à rien faire. Alors juste au moment où deux des assaillants lançaient des boules d'énergies pour faire sortir la femme phoenix de sa cachette, Chris avec un geste de ses mains les envoya sur les deux autres assaillants qui se décomposèrent en poussière alors que les deux autres regardaient surprit. Chris savait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment morts et allaient bientôt réapparaître il fit donc un pas en avant tout de suite après et dit :

- Quatre contre un ? J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de joindre la bataille. Les assaillants l'avaient vus et le regardaient avec surprise et il allait disparaître aux côtés de la femme Phoenix pour les faire apparaître au manoir quand les deux Phoenix réapparurent. Chris jura dans sa tête, ils étaient réapparus plus tôt qu'ils ne pensaient cela compliqué les choses.

Cependant avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit, les quatre assaillants s'étaient regardés puis avaient disparut en même temps. Chris resta sur ses gardes sans bouger au cas où ils réapparaîtraient pour l'attaquer mais rien ne vint jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit devant lui attire son attention. La femme Phoenix s'étaient relevée de derrière les caisses, le fait qu'elle abandonné couvert fut prit comme un signe que les assaillants étaient bel et bien partis par Chris qui avança vers elle.

Elle avait justement relevé son regard vers lui et leurs yeux se croisèrent une fois de plus, alors que Chris arrivait à sa hauteur.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle avait toujours un air surprit sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce… ? Commença-t-elle à demander mais elle ne pu finir sa phrase car elle s'effondra en avant directement sur Chris, la dernière chose dont elle fut consciente était ses bras la soutenant puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

** Voilà voilà ! Nous sommes déjà au chapitre 20, j'espère que celui-ci vous à plu ! Comme vous pouvez le voir Chris était au centre de ce chapitre, mais je suis sûre que cela ne déranges personne, qui n'aime pas Chris après tout ? **

**Bien, la suite au prochain chapitre et comme toujours merci de lire et pour les reviews ! A la semaine prochaine ! **


	21. Ep 21: Protection

_**Charmed Children Saison 1 **_

_**Épisode 21 : Protection

* * *

**_

Elle venait de se réveiller pour se rendre compte quand elle avait ouvert les yeux qu'elle était dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu. Sans faire de mouvement, elle observa ce qui l'entourait, elle était apparemment allongée sur un lit, aux murs des posters de musique étaient affichés et la pièce était faiblement éclairée, sans fenêtre, l'empêchant de déterminer s'il faisait jour ou nuit. Alors que son dernier souvenir lui revenait en mémoire, une porte s'ouvrit sur sa droite.

- Je vois que tu es réveillée.

Chris venait de rentrer dans la pièce quand il avait remarqué qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts, il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit qu'il occupait depuis leurs arrivé là.

- Où je suis ? Dit-elle en tournant son regard vers lui.

- Au P3. Ne t'en fait pas tu es en sécurité ici.

- Vraiment ? Dit-elle en le regardant suspicieusement.

- Je suppose que c'est normale que tu es des doutes, étant donné nos rencontres précédentes. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai attaqué le premier. Dit Chris avec un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as aidé alors que j'ai essayé de te tuer ?

- Tu ne l'as pas fait. Et à cause de cela tu es pourchassé… Haussa-t-il les épaules.

- Donc si tu es intervenu c'est par sens du devoir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Chris, était-ce vraiment un sentiment d'obligation qui l'avait poussé à l'aider ? N'y avait-il pas plus ? Ces questions tourbillonnées dans sa tête alors que son regard était plongé dans celui de la femme Phoenix.

- Je suis sûre que tu connais mon nom, mais je ne connais pas le tien. Finit-il par dire, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

Elle continua de le regarder en instant avant de détourner les yeux et répondre :

- Bianca.

- Tu n'étais pas blessée quand je t'ai amené ici, juste des égratignures, mais tu étais épuisée. Ce n'est pas étonnant si tu es pourchassée comme ça depuis des mois, je suis étonné que tu es pu leur échapper si longtemps.

- Je suis la meilleure de ma génération, et peut-être de mon clan entier, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai étais envoyée après toi après tout.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Je sais que tu es douée, j'ai été au premier rang pour le voir.

Bianca ne dit rien, mais tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers lui.

- Tu as dormi pendant presque une journée entière, tu dois avoir faim aussi, reste ici pendant que je vais chercher de quoi manger. Chris continua avant de se lever et, après un dernier regard il repartit.

Bianca se rallongea et posa un bras devant ses yeux, les fermants. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas pu se reposer comme ça, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle faisait confiance à Chris.

* * *

À l'école de magie, Wyatt était en train de corriger des copies de ses élèves, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il était inquiet pour Chris, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille, il avait pensé à aller voir si il allait bien mais il ne sentait pas que quelque chose clochait avec lui quand il concentrait ses sens d'être de Lumière sur lui. Et Chris lui avait dit qu'il voulait faire ce qu'il devait faire seul. Wyatt avait confiance en son frère et ses habilités, mais celui-ci avait tendance à s'attirer des ennuis depuis son plus jeune âge.

Il soupira et rangea les copies sur lesquelles il n'avançait de toute façon pas et décida d'aller se changer les idées en se promenant dans l'école.

- Bonjour, Professeur Halliwell ! Lança une voix derrière lui alors qu'il traversait un couloir, cela lui faisait toujours bizarre quand les élèves s'adressaient à lui comme ça.

Il se retourna pour répondre.

- Bonjour, Scott. Comment ça va ?

- Bien. C'est vrai que vous avez fait apparaître un dragon quand vous étiez bébé ? Demanda l'adolescent.

- Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça ? Fit Wyatt surprit.

- C'est faux ?

- Non, mais ce n'est pas comme si je m'en souvenais, je n'avais même pas un an.

- Si j'avais su que quelqu'un d'aussi célèbre me parlait quand on s'est rencontré. Sourit Scott.

- C'est ma famille qui est célèbre. Leva-t-il les yeux au ciel.

- Ca ce n'est pas omplètement vrai. À bientôt Professeur ! Dit le garçon avant de tourner dans un autre couloir tandis que Wyatt secouait la tête avec un sourire amusé, Scott était devenu beaucoup plus enjoué depuis qu'il étudiait à l'école de Magie, c'était une bonne chose.

Alors qu'il passait devant le bureau de son père Wyatt décida d'aller voir celui-ci, il avait des questions à lui poser. Il frappa à la porte et après avoir entendues la réponse entra.

- Wyatt, tout va bien ? Demanda Léo avec un sourire en voyant son fils aîné entrer.

- Oui, je voulais juste te poser quelques questions. Est-ce que maintenant ai un bon moment ?

- Bien sûr. De quoi s'agit-il ? Dit Léo en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachait à propos de l'affaire avec le clan du Phoenix ?

Léo resta immobile un instant puis se redressa dans son fauteuil, calant son dos contre le dossier.

- Je pensais que ce serait ton frère qui viendrait me demander ça. Dit-il finalement.

- Chris se pose des questions aussi, mais il est allé chercher ses réponses ailleurs.

- Je vois. Dit Léo avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Que savez-vous ? Demanda Wyatt curieusement. Léo le regarda dans les yeux un instant avant de parler.

- Wyatt, tu te souviens de la discussion que l'on a eut avec toi à tes 18 ans ?

Wyatt hocha la tête d'un air grave, c'était dur d'oublier ça quand il avait appris qu'il était mauvais et avait asservi le monde dans le futur.

- On t'a aussi dit que ton frère était venu du futur pour te sauver…

- Et qu'il est mort en essayant. Coupa Wyatt en fronçant les sourcils l'air coupable.

- Oui. Dit Léo un flash de regret passant sur le visage. Mais ton frère est vivant, et tu n'es pas mauvais, il a réussi ne l'oubli pas. Continua-t-il fermement.

- Est-ce que Chris sait ? Demanda Wyatt.

- Oui, avec ta mère nous avons eu une conversation similaire avec lui, nous ne savions pas si un jour, il regagnerait les souvenirs du futur Chris comme conséquences du voyage dans le temps. Mais c'est évident que jusqu'à maintenant ce n'est pas arrivé.

- Tu veux dire que vous vous en seriez rendu compte à cause du clan des Phoenix sinon ?

- En partie. C'est quand le Chris du futur était là que nous avons découvert le clan des Phoenix.

- Et si Chris avait les souvenirs de l'autre Chris, il aurait su que c'était le clan des Phoenix.

- Pas exactement. Tu vois le Phoenix que l'on a rencontré n'était pas après le Pouvoir des Trois, il avait été envoyé du futur après Chris. On ne l'a pas su tout de suite, mais Chris connaissait le Phoenix après lui, il s'agissait de sa fiancée Bianca qui l'avait aussi aidée à venir dans le passé.

- Sa fiancée ?

- Oui, ta mère et tes tantes en savent plus sur le sujet que moi, mais Chris a été forcé de retourner dans le futur avec elle, mais grâce au Pouvoir des Trois il est revenu dans le passé où il nous a dit que Bianca était morte.

- Donc Chris était fiancé avec ce Phoenix qui l'a aidé à venir dans le passé, mais cette Bianca a par la suite été envoyée à son tour dans le passé pour le chercher ? Qui l'a envoyé ?

- L'autre Wyatt. Soupira Léo sachant que son fils s'en doutait vu son air.

- J'ai envoyé sa propre fiancée pour tuer mon frère. Dit-il dégoûté.

- Ce n'est pas toi, et sa mission était de ramener Chris dans le futur.

- Mais elle est morte et Chris et revenu dans le passé. Termina Wyatt.

- Oui.

- Et c'est parce qu'il était aussi proche d'une Phoenix que vous auriez su s'il avait les souvenirs de l'autre Chris à son contact avec le clan.

- Ce n'est pas à son contact avec le clan. Wyatt, la femme Phoenix qui a été envoyée après Chris était sa fiancée dans l'autre futur, c'est comme ça que ta mère et tes tantes ont su si vite qu'il s'agissait du clan des Phoenix.

- La même personne ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

- Oui. On en a discuté, Piper et tes tantes Phoebe et Paige n'étaient pas d'accord sur quoi faire de la situation au début et finalement nous avons décidé de voir comment les choses se déroulaient. Bien sûr nous n'aurions pas laissé Chris mourir.

- Tu veux dire que vous saviez qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'ils tombent amoureux ?

- Le futur change constamment avec les décisions que l'on prends, les soeurs le savent mieux que personne. Mais je crois en la Destinée, je sais que ta mère et moi sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, alors si mes enfants ont la chance de vivre la même chose, je veux les soutenir. Ta tante Phoebe est du même avis, ta mère, elle était plus sceptique mais quand il s'agit de ses enfants tu sais comment elle ait.

- J'aurais aimé savoir tous ça plus tôt, je me serais moins inquiété de l'attitude de Chris. Soupira Wyatt avant de faire un petit sourire.

- Wyatt, pour l'instant il vaut mieux que tu ne parles pas de ce que je viens de te dire. Surtout à Chris. Wyatt hocha la tête sérieusement, puis le visage de Léo se fendit en un sourire. Bien on ferait mieux de retourner à notre travail maintenant, j'ai promis à ta mère de rentrer tôt ce soir.

Wyatt dit au revoir à son père et sortit du bureau.

* * *

- Alors ? Lucas t'as demandé d'aller au bal de Prom avec lui ? Demanda Peyton à Mélinda.

- Oui. Répondit celle-ci alors qu'elles approchaient la voiture de Peyton sur le parking du lycée. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit avec qui tu y allais.

- Je ne suis pas encore sûr. Haussa-t-elle les épaules.

- La Prom est ce week-end.

- Ca me laisse deux jour pour décider. Je ne peux pas y aller avec n'importe qui. On va acheter nos robes demain au fait ?

- Oui. Je n'arrive pas à croire que dans deux semaines, on aura fini le lycée.

- Moi j'ai plutôt hâte d'aller à l'Université.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es déjà sortie avec tous les gars disponibles ici ? Dit sa cousine sarcastiquement.

- Hey ! Dit Peyton faussement offensée alors qu'elle démarrait la voiture.

- Je plaisante. Je suis impatiente aussi. Dit Mel en regardant le lycée s'éloigner.

* * *

Au P3, cela faisait plusieurs heures que Bianca était réveillée, après qu'ils aient mangés, elle était allée prendre une douche et, à son retour elle avait trouvé de nouveau vêtements, sûrement ceux de Chris, et une fois habillée était allé retrouver ce dernier dans la salle du club, où il était assis au bar des documents concernant le club devant lui. Ils avaient discuté un moment avant que Bianca ne retourne se reposer, se rendormant après un moment.

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle avait été réveillée à nouveau par Chris frappant à la porte, elle s'assit au bord du lit passant une main sur son visage alors qu'il rentrait dans la petite pièce.

- L'heure du dîner est passée, je venais voir si tu avais faim. Le club est fermé ce soir donc tu peux te reposer tranquillement. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui. Répondit-elle en regardant Chris. Mais cela fait trop longtemps que je suis au même endroit, il faut que je change de cachette. Dit-elle en se levant.

- Pas question. Dit Chris en lui faisant face.

- Le fait que je reste ici nous met tous les deux en danger ! Fronça-t-elle les sourcils en le regardant dans les yeux.

- On est en sécurité ici, le clan des Phoenix n'osera pas attaquer, cela voudrait dire qu'il brise l'accord que ma famille a passé avec eux, ils ne peuvent pas m'attaquer non plus. Tant que tu restes ici avec moi, tu es en sécurité. La rassura-t-il.

- Vraiment ?

- Fait moi confiance.

- Pourquoi tu fais tous ça pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas fini ta mission ? Répliqua Chris en ramenant une mèche des cheveux de Bianca derrière son oreille délicatement.

Elle fit un pas en avant refermant la distance entre eux, et embrassa Chris qui répondit au baiser tout de suite avec la même ferveur impatiente tandis qu'ils reculaient jusqu'au lit…

* * *

Wyatt descendait les escaliers du manoir ce matin-là pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner quand il croisa Mélinda se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Tu pars si tôt ?

- Oui, il faut que je passe chercher Peyton, on va faire les magasins après les cours.

- Amusez vous bien. Dit-il sarcastiquement après elle, alors qu'elle lui souriait une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Plus tard Wyatt décida de passer au P3 pour voir si Chris était là, ne serait-ce que pour savoir où il en était de ses recherches. Il apparut donc dans le club, mais ne vit personne, peut-être que Chris dormait toujours ?

- Chris ? Appela-t-il.

- Wyatt ? Répondit son petit frère, alors que celui-ci rentrait dans la salle, refermant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda Wyatt en voyant qu'il n'avait qu'un pantalon de jogging sur lui.

- Pas vraiment… Commença Chris jetant un coup d'œil à la porte par laquelle il était entré quand celle-ci s'ouvrit une fois de plus. Cette fois sur Bianca habillée d'un T-shirt de Chris trop grand et de l'un de ses caleçons qui ressemblait à un short sur elle. Elle s'avança vers les deux hommes tranquillement s'arrêtant à quelques pas derrière Chris.

- Je vois. Dit Wyatt dont les sourcils s'étaient haussés avec chaque pas de Bianca dans la pièce. Et moi qui pensais que tu serais en pleine recherche.

- J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Bref, Wyatt je te présente Bianca, Bianca voici mon frère Wyatt. Gesticula-t-il entre les deux autres.

Wyatt avait été étonné en entendant le nom de Bianca, mais il s'était vite remit vu ce qu'il savait, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Il fit un pas en avant et tendit la main pour serrer celle de Bianca.

- Enchanté. Dit-il tandis que Bianca le regardait suspicieusement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Chris puis s'avança pour lui serrer la main.

Wyatt lança alors un coup d'œil au poignet de Bianca où sa marque de naissance la désignant comme un Phoenix était visible avant de retourner ses yeux sur le visage de celle-ci. Bien sûr Bianca s'était aperçu qu'il avait regardé sa marque mais ne le montra pas, se contentant de regarder le Deux-fois-Béni dans les yeux déterminée.

- Pas la peine d'avoir l'air si gardée, je ne vais rien faire contre toi. Surtout considérant à quel point Chris et toi, vous entendez bien maintenant. Sourit-il en relâchant la main de Bianca.

- Wyatt. Menaça Chris. Alors, pourquoi tu es là ?

- Je venais voir si tu avais besoin d'aide dans tes recherches.

- Pas vraiment. Mais maintenant je dois trouver une solution pour que le clan des Phoenix arrête de pourchasser Bianca. Dit Chris en jetant en coup d'œil à la jeune femme à ses côtés, tandis que celle-ci levait un sourcil dans sa direction en entendant ça.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ton propre clan est après toi ? Demanda Wyatt à Bianca.

- Parce que j'ai échoué dans ma mission. Répondit-elle.

- Qui était de tuer Chris.

Bianca hocha la tête en évitant de regarder celui-ci.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Dit Chris à Bianca. Et maintenant il faut que l'on trouve une solution pour toi aussi. Ajouta-t-il plus fort en allant s'asseoir au bar suivit des deux autres. Quelqu'un à une idée ?

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-ci ? Demanda Peyton en tenant une robe devant-elle.

- Pas mal. Répondit Mélinda contemplant la robe avant de continuait sa recherche dans les rayons.

- Alors où vous en êtes avec Lucas ? Peyton lui sourit malicieusement.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Est-ce que vous l'avez fait ? Haussa-t-elle un sourcil suggestif alors que Mel rougissait.

- Non !

- Vraiment ça fait un moment que vous sortait ensemble pourtant ?

- Peut-être que l'on veut prendre notre temps au contraire d'une certaine personne. Répondit-t-elle alors que Peyton riait.

- Aww, j'ai compris, Lucas attendait une occasion spéciale, comme le bal de Prom ! Dit-elle en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa cousine. Mais souviens toi : Pas de sexe sans protection. Ajouta-t-elle plus bas avec un air conspirateur.

- Et toi ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit avec qui tu y allais. Mélinda changea de sujet.

- Je me suis décidé pour Tyler Craft.

- Tyler Craft ? Le capitaine de l'équipe de basket ball ? Il est comme ton équivalent masculin. Il a la réputation d'être sortit avec la moitié des filles du lycée, en plus il est complètement arrogant !

- Mais il a un physique de rêve et il faut au moins quelqu'un de son niveau pour m'accompagner au bal. Je pense qu'il représente un bon défi. Sourit Peyton.

- Tu as raison, vous êtes aussi arrogant l'un que l'autre. Je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez bien. Et je pense que je vais y aller avec cette robe. Décida Mel tandis que Peyton riait, sa propre robe dans ses mains.

* * *

Dans une pièce sombre où il n'y avait rien, Bianca apparut suivie de près par Chris puis Wyatt.

- J'espère que votre plan va marcher. Murmura-t-elle à Chris.

- Ca va marcher. Lui assura-t-il.

- Tu oses présenter ton visage ici, Bianca ! Accusa une voix, alors que le chef du clan apparaissait devant eux, bientôt suivi par le reste du clan qui entoura les trois intrus.

- Ou est-ce que les fils Halliwell sont venus te livrer à nous après t'avoir attrapé ? Continua-t-il.

- Jamais ! S'écria Chris en fronçant les sourcils au vieux guerrier.

- Mon frère et moi avons accompagné Bianca ici pour vous parler. Dit Wyatt plus calmement en faisant un pas en avant, tendant une main devant Chris pour lui dire de le laisser faire.

- Parler ? Qu'est-ce que la famille Halliwell a à nous dire ?

- Cela concerne l'accord que nous avons passé.

- Nous l'avons respecté, aucun membre de notre clan n'a attaqué votre famille, alors même que vous êtes intervenus dans nos affaires ! Dit sèchement le chef du clan en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Chris.

- Mais il ne s'agit plus complètement de vos affaires. Dit Wyatt, continuant sans laissait le temps au chef qui avait ouvert la bouche pour protester de le faire. Bianca est maintenant sous la protection des Halliwell, si vous continuez à la poursuivre, on considérera que vous avez brisé l'accord.

L'annonce provoqua une marée de murmures parmi les rangs du clan, au crédit de Bianca elle resta de marbres aux regards posés sur elle, fixant son regard sur le chef qui semblait outragé.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire !

- Exactement ce que l'on a dit. Répliqua Chris.

- Et vous n'avez pas pensé qu'en venant ici, vous étiez à notre merci ? On pourrait se débarrasser de vous.

- Vous pourriez essayer. Répondit Wyatt en souriant dangereusement.

Le vieil homme l'examina un instant de ses yeux perçants, puis sembla arriver à une décision.

- Très bien. Bianca, tu ne fais plus partie de ce clan, n'apparaît plus jamais ici, devant moi ! Est-ce que c'est compris ?

- Oui. Répondit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

Puis le chef disparut, suivi les uns après les autres par le reste du clan jusqu'à ce que seul les frères Halliwell, Bianca et une autre personne jusque là dans l'ombre reste. La personne avança vers Bianca qui se figea et la prit dans ses bras, surprenant les deux autres.

- Je suis contente que tu ailles bien Bianca. Dit la femme plus âgée, alors que cette dernière hochait la tête.

- Je passerais prendre mes affaires bientôt.

- Fait attention à toi. Dit la femme serrant sa fille une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de disparaître à son tour.

- Je m'en vais aussi, maintenant que tout est réglé. A plus tard. Dit Wyatt avant de disparaître.

- On devrait y aller aussi. Dit Chris, Bianca hocha la tête et ils disparurent en même temps pour réapparaître au P3.

- Qui était-ce ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ma mère.

Chris hocha la tête, il pensait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu va faire maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas retourner chez moi, il va falloir que je cherche un appartement et un travail.

- Tu peux rester ici avec moi en attendant. Lui dit Chris en se rapprochant d'elle, lui prenant la main. Bianca leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi. Dit-elle doucement.

- J'ai rarement rencontré une femme aussi intéressante que toi et le fait que tu sois en part avec moi en combats et très impressionnant. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Si je me souviens bien je t'ai mis au tapis plusieurs fois. Sourit-elle.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire. Dit Chris en souriant également, tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient encore plus l'un de l'autre, refermant la distance séparant leurs lèvres.

* * *

- A notre victoire ! Dit Wyatt assis au bar, levant son verre avec Chris derrière le comptoir, Prudence assise à sa gauche et Bianca à sa droite.

- Je suis contente que tout se soit bien fini. Dit Prudence après avoir bu une gorgée de son cocktail, souriant à Bianca.

- Merci pour votre aide. Dit celle-ci.

- On ne pouvait pas ne rien faire quand Chris avait finalement trouvé une femme capable de retenir son attention. Lança Wyatt.

- La ferme Wyatt ! Au fait c'est pas ce soir que Mel avait son bal de Promo ?

- Oui. Peyton et elle ont passé l'après-midi au téléphone en se préparant. Répondit Prue en souriant.

- Bal de Prom, hein ? J'arrive pas à croire que Mel à déjà finit le lycée. Soupira Wyatt.

- Je n'ai jamais été à mon bal de Promo. Dit Chris les yeux dans le vague.

- Pourtant je suis sûr que je me rappelle te voir habillé pour ça, quitter la maison pour aller chercher ta cavalière. Réfléchit son frère.

- Je suis aller chercher ma cavalière, on n'est juste jamais arrivé jusqu'au bal.

- J'arrive pas à le croire. Wyatt secoua la tête.

- A l'inverse de Mr couronné le roi de sa Prom. Lui sourit Chris.

- Je ne suis jamais allé à mon bal de Promo non plus. Intervint Bianca.

- Je suis allé au mien, j'espère que les filles vont passer un aussi bon moment que moi là-bas. Sourit Prudence.

* * *

Lucas avait été pile à l'heure quand il était passé la prendre, ils avaient échangé les compliments d'usage, Mélinda rougissant quand il lui avait dit qu'elle était magnifique dans sa robe Bleu cobalt. Bien sûr Piper Halliwell avait insisté pour prendre une photo des deux avant qu'ils ne partent, Lucas avait gracieusement accepté après avoir échangé une poignée de main avec Léo.

Puis enfin ils avaient été libres et étaient partis, Mélinda étant certaine que dès que la porte s'était refermée derrière eux sa mère avait appelé sa tante Phoebe avec qui elle passerait le reste de la soirée à discuter à quel point leurs petites filles avaient grandis.

Mélinda sourit à Lucas en entrant dans le Gymnase du lycée où le bal se tenait, celui-ci lui rendit son sourire ce qui fit accélérer son cœur, il était vraiment beau ce soir. Elle était nerveuse pour le reste de la soirée mais excitée en même temps.

- Mel ! Appela une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir une Peyton rayonnante dans sa robe fushia moulante avancer vers elle avec son cavalier brun, encore plus attirant que d'habitude. Les deux cavalier des cousines commencèrent à discuter ensemble, faisant partis du même cercle d'amis, laissant les filles parler tranquillement pour un instant.

- Tu es superbe !

- Toi aussi ! Je suis sûre que Lucas a du mal à garder ses mains pour lui-même. Dit Peyton avec un clin d'œil.

- Peyton !

- En parlant de ça je pense que Tyler et moi ne resterons pas trop tard, on partira sûrement avant le couronnement. De toute façon on sait déjà que Verity Shwampz et son cavalier vont être couronnés.

- Oui, elle à passé l'année à s'en assurer après qu'elle est perdue les élections contre Pauline. Je pense qu'on partira sûrement à ce moment aussi.

- Ohhh ! Tu es si pressée que ça d'être seule avec ton petit-ami ?

- Je suppose que je le suis. Mel hocha la tête.

- Tu sais ce n'est pas drôle si tu ne deviens pas toute embarrassée.

- C'est pour ça que je ne le deviens pas. Sourit-elle alors que Peyton riait.

Leurs cavaliers les rejoignirent à nouveau à ce moment-là avec des boissons aux mains qu'ils leur offrirent. La soirée commençait bien et promettait d'être inoubliable, pensa Mélinda alors qu'elle échangeait un sourire avec Peyton.

* * *

** Ta-da ! Voici le chapitre 21 ! Je sais que pas mal de lecteurs l'attendait impatiemment pour Chris et Bianca, j'espère que je n'ai pas déçu vos attentes. Ce chapitre était également un peu plus long que les précédents car il y avait 3 différentes histoires à croiser, Chris&Bianca ; Wyatt ; Mel&Peyton, maintenant que les personnages et leurs caractères sont établis je vais essayer de les faire se croiser encore plus souvent pour avancer leurs histoires respectives. Enfin bref, assez parlé de mon plan pour la suite... Est-ce que vous avez remarqué que Wyatt sembles apparaître toujours juste avant ou après que Chris 'soit' avec une fille ? Pas qu'il le fasse exprès, il tombe juste toujours dans ce genre de situation, ça fait partis de son charme (^_-). Peyton et Mélinda quand à elles ont finis le lycée, elles sont adultes maintenant... Mel est une femme maintenant aussi ! Et finalement Chris et Bianca sont ensemble ! (Est-ce que j'ai déjà mentionnée que j'adore ce couple ? Si cela ne se voit pas sachez que c'est le cas.) Ce chapitre semble arriver à une certaine fin, que ce soit en éducation ou relation, et quand je l'ai écrit j'ai pensais que ce ne serais pas une mauvaise fin pour cette saison mais rassurez-vous ce n'ai pas le cas ! On en vient au dernier point que je voulez aborder, le prochain chapitre est le 22, ce qui marque le 22ème épisode et donc le dernier de la saison 1. Comme d'habitude il sera là samedi, donc je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! (désolé pour le long paragraphe je ferez moins long dans le future.)**

******Comme toujours m**erci de lire et pour les reviews ! 


	22. Ep 22: Apparences et Préjugés

_**Charmed Children Saison 1 **_

_**Épisode 22 : Apparences et préjugés

* * *

**_

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Dit Bianca alors qu'elle reposait son verre sur le comptoir du bar du P3.

- Pourquoi ça ? Personne ne va t'attaquer. Répondit Chris de l'autre côté du bar.

- Vraiment ? Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Vraiment. C'est juste un repas de famille.

- Je ne fais pas partie de ta famille Chris.

- Tu es ma petite-amie, c'est suffisant pour que tu viennes. Et en plus tu connais l'existence de la magie, ça facilite les choses. Haussa-t-il les épaules.

- Justement je ne crois pas que ta famille va bien accepter ta relation avec un ancien membre du clan des Phoenix.

- Et je te dis que ça va aller. Tu connais déjà Wyatt et Prue et ils t'ont accepté, les autres le feront aussi. Viens avec moi ce Dimanche, tu ne peux pas savoir comment les choses vont se passer avant d'y aller.

- Très bien, tu as gagné, je viendrais avec toi. Soupira Bianca après un instant.

- Bien. Lui sourit Chris.

- Il y avait autre chose dont je voulais discuter avec toi.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Fronça-t-il les sourcils à l'air sérieux de Bianca.

- Après que tu m'ais aidé avec le clan quelque chose m'es venue à l'esprit. Pour que les Phoenix soit après toi il faut que quelqu'un nous ai envoyé. Ce qui veux dire que quelqu'un est après toi, ta famille si tu n'étais que le premier sur la liste.

- Pourquoi je serais le premier sur la liste ? Bouda Chris.

- Pour affaiblir le reste je suppose. Bianca haussa les épaules.

- Cela serais plus effectif si Wyatt était la cible.

- Mais personne avec un minimum de bon sens s'attaquerait à l'Élu directement. Remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se plait à me rappeler que Wyatt est plus puissant que moi ?

- Je le fais parce que tu es vraiment mignon avec ton air boudeur, mais je ne sais pas pour les autres.

- Ha Ha. Dans tous les cas tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, il y a toujours quelqu'un après nous, ça ne change pas de la routine, on finira par le vaincre aussi.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pour rester en vie tout ce temps avec cette attitude.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant tu devrais connaître mon charme mieux que personne vu qu'il t'a empêché de terminer ta mission. Sourit malicieusement Chris en se penchant près du visage de Bianca au-dessus du bar.

- Un client veut être servit de l'autre côté du bar, je crois. Dit-elle stoïquement alors que Chris reprenait son air boudeur.

- Oui, j'aime vraiment cette air-là. Rigola Bianca souriante avant de fermer la distance séparant leurs lèvres.

* * *

En Enfer dans une salle éclairée par des torches, bien que les ténèbres règnent en majorité, un démon faisait les cent pas, une sombre expression sur le visage. Finalement s'arrêta et s'assit sur un fauteuil semblable à un trône, puis d'un geste de la main une personne apparu devant lui.

- Où je suis ? Fit l'autre démon regardant autour de lui.

- Je suis celui qui t'a amené ici. Dit le premier démon tandis que le deuxième faisait volte-face pour voir qui avait parlé.

- Greyvis !

- J'ai besoin de tes services, Possesseur.

- Pourquoi devrais-je faire ce que tu veux ?

- As-tu oublié à qui tu t'adresse ? Demanda Greyvis une menace claire dans la voix, le Possesseur tressailli et courba la tête.

- Non. Répondit-il.

- Bien. Je veux que tu m'aide à anéantir les Halliwell.

- C'est de la folie ! S'attaquer à eux reviens à courir au suicide !

- Je reconnais qu'il sera difficile de les tuer mais pas impossible. Mon premier plan à échoué, le clan des Phoenix que j'avais envoyé après eux n'a pas seulement failli dans sa mission, il a passé un accord avec les Halliwell. L'assassin que les Phoenix avait envoyé à quitté le clan et est même du côté des Halliwell, sous leur protection, mais grâce à cela j'ai formé un nouveau plan qui les conduira à leur perte.

- Où est mon rôle dans tout ça ?

- Toi, mon ami, va m'être d'une aide précieuse. Je veux que tu prennes possession du Phoenix et l'utilise pour tuer les enfants du Pouvoirs des Trois, ils n'anticiperont pas l'attaque venant de leurs côté et une fois qu'ils auront compris qui est derrière les attaques ils essayerons de tuer le Phoenix qu'ils penseront les as trahis.

- Cela reste très dangereux pour moi. Protesta le possesseur.

- N'ait aucune inquiétude, si tu suis le plan tout se déroulera bien. Quand tu auras pris possession du Phoenix tue tous ceux de la nouvelle génération des Halliwell que tu peux, ainsi ils seront affaiblie et furieux contre celui qui aura prit les vies des membres de leur famille, le blâme retombant sur le Phoenix que tu quittera à ce moment et il tueront le Phoenix sans connaître notre implication ce qui me laissera libre de prévoir le prochain mouvement qui les terminera pour de bon. Sourit sinistrement Greyvis.

* * *

Bianca était dans la salle du P3 ce matin-là en train de nettoyer le bar, elle donnait un coup de main à Chris avec le club, de toute façon elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire en ce moment. Elle ne vit pas le démon Possesseur apparaître derrière elle, mais ressentie sa présence, elle se retourna pour voir qui était là mais quand elle le vit il était trop tard, le démon prit possession d'elle sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire.

Le possesseur examina sa nouvelle apparence puis fit rouler sa tête sur ses épaules, s'habituant à ce nouveau corps. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers de l'entrée du club et une voix appeler.

- Hé Chris ! Tu es là ?

Le possesseur se retourna pour voir l'une des filles Halliwell avancer vers lui.

- Oh ! Salut ! Tu travailles ici ? Tu es nouvelle ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant ? Demanda Peyton à la femme devant elle. Quelque chose lui semblait familier chez elle.

Le Possesseur ne perdit pas de temps et asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Peyton qui alla s'écraser contre une table.

- Je me souviens maintenant tu es celle qui as attaqué Chris il y a quelques mois plus tôt. Grimaça-t-elle en se relevant péniblement, son épaule était définitivement luxée, et elle avait des égratignures sur le visage.

Le possesseur ne répondit pas, bien qu'intérieurement il souriait, tout se déroulait comme dans le plan, la faute retomberait sur le Phoenix. Il fit apparaître un athamé dans sa main et commença à avancer vers Peyton qui semblait se préparer au combat tout en cherchant une arme à utiliser ou un moyen de s'échapper.

Cependant elle n'eut pas chercher plus longtemps, sa réponse venant par le moyen de Chris se matérialisant entre les deux, ses yeux s'écarquillant en voyant la scène devant lui, alors que son regard se posait sur Bianca mais celle-ci disparut. Le Possesseur jugeant qu'il valait mieux se retirer que de faire face à Chris Halliwell.

Chris revint à ses sens à ce moment-là et se précipita vers sa cousine qui lui fit une grimace quand il vit son état.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir aussi. Répondit Peyton.

Le Possesseur ne perdant pas de temps apparut là où ces prochaines cibles se trouvaient, il n'avaient pas pu finir la fille Halliwell à cause de l'interruption mais il avait bien l'intention de tuer sa cible suivante.

Elisabeth était dans la cuisine en train de se préparer quelque chose à manger quand quelqu'un apparu devant elle, elle savait immédiatement que qui que ce soit ne lui voulait pas du bien, surtout avec l'athamé qu'elle avait à la main.

Liz se projeta astralement pour prendre son adversaire de surprise derrière elle, et lui envoya l'un des coups de pieds dont elle était réputée pour, c'était la capitaine de son équipe de foot au collège après tout, mais le possesseur avec les réflexes de Bianca bloqua le coup et fendit l'air avec l'athamé qui égratigna Liz sur le bras ce qui la fit retourner à son corps. Cependant le démon l'avait prévu et il la frappa au visage avant qu'elle ne puisse se défendre, l'envoyant dans un mur où une photo encadrée des Mitchell était, les bouts de verres fracassés l'écorchant. C'est à ce moment que Pauline arriva en courant, ayant était alerté par le bruit quand elle était dans sa chambre. Voyant la situation elle envoya directement une chaise s'écraser contre l'attaquante mais celle-ci disparu avant que l'objet connecte. Pauline allait se précipiter vers sa sœur inconsciente quand elle fut projetée en avant dû au coup de pied qu'elle reçu dans le dos, le Possesseur étant réapparu derrière elle. Elle eut une exclamation de douleur quand son poignet atterri dans le verre piller, au moins elle était au côté de sa sœur maintenant. Le Possesseur avança vers les jumelles pour terminer son travaille tandis que Pauline se relevait pour lui faire face.

- Athamé ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle dirigeait l'arme sur son propriétaire, bien que le Possesseur évita le coup mais recevait une entaille au flanc, avant que l'athamé ne vienne se matérialiser dans la main de Pauline.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Fit Henry qui venait juste de rentrer chez lui pour se retrouver dans un champ de bataille. Pauline voyant son petit frère se tenir debout un peu plus loin derrière elle, elle réagit tout de suite et prit la main de Liz, réprimant une grimace à la douleur que causait sa blessure, et tendit son bras à Henry, sa main tenant toujours l'athamé.

- Emmène-nous ailleurs, vite ! Lança-t-elle à son frère qui ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de le faire agrippant le poignet valide de Pauline avant de disparaître.

Ils réapparurent au Manoir dans le grenier, généralement là où ils se réfugier en cas de danger et eurent la surprise de voir Wyatt, Mélinda et Peyton déjà là, le premier soignant la dernière.

- Wyatt ! S'écria Pauline en amenant la tête de sa sœur sur ses genoux, tandis que son cousin aîné se précipitait à ses côtés, ayant fini de guérir Peyton.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.

- On à était attaqués. Répondit Pauline. Henry est arrivait au bon moment heureusement. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Ne t'en fait pas ce n'est pas si grave que ça. La rassura Wyatt et en effet Liz commençait à regagner conscience.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe enfin ? S'écria Mélinda assise sur le sofa avec Peyton.

- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir aussi. Dit Henry.

Peyton ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Chris et Prudence apparurent à ce moment.

- Au moins personne n'est blessé cette fois. Dit Wyatt en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux arrivants avant de se reconcentrer sur Elisabeth qui était complètement éveillée maintenant.

- Où est Pénélope ? Demanda Prue en regardant autour.

- Elle est à l'école de magie, ne t'en fais pas. Répondit Wyatt. Henry tu devrais aller la prévenir que quelqu'un est après nous, et après reste là-bas avec elle, vous seraient en sécurité.

Henry hésita un instant comme s'il aller protester mais disparut finalement.

- Alors est-ce que je vais enfin savoir de quoi il retourne ? Demanda Mel impatiente.

- Je suis passé au P3 un peu plus tôt et j'y ai été attaqué par la même personne qui avait attaqué Chris il y a plusieurs mois. Expliqua Peyton.

- Je n'avais jamais vu la personne qui nous as attaqué mais c'était sûrement une mauvaise sorcière ou un démon, voilà l'athamé avec lequel elle nous a attaqués. Dit Pauline en montrant l'objet, dont la pointe était teintée par un peu de sang.

- Tu l'as blessé ? Dit Chris en récupérant l'arme, ses pensées étaient sans dessus dessous pour le moment. Wyatt quant à lui, ayant fini avec Liz, s'était relevé et l'observé depuis que Peyton avait parlé.

- Il s'agissait d'un Phoenix qui a attaqué Chris, non ? Ont avaient pas passé un accord avec eux depuis ? Lança Mel.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit les Phoenix. Chris… Commença Wyatt mais il s'arrêta car Henry avec Pénélope étaient apparus dans le grenier.

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à l'école de magie ? Demanda-t-il.

- Parce que nous avons le droit d'être là aussi. Dit Henry. Cela nous concerne aussi, et nous sommes assez vieux pour être inclus. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était le premier démon que l'on aideraient à vaincre.

- Et ont peut être utile, tous ensemble nous sommes plus forts. Dit Pénélope.

- Cela ne me plaît pas vraiment mais ils ont raison. Intervint Prudence alors qu'elle échangeait un regard avec Wyatt qui hocha la tête.

- Ok. Chris, est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qui ce passe ?

- Non ! Tout était normale ce matin, mais quand je suis retourné au club Peyton était dans l'état où je te l'ai amenée, et Bianca… Je ne sais pas, c'était comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de Bianca. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Attends ! Bianca ? Vous connaissez le démon qui nous attaque ? Dit Mel.

- Mais pourquoi Bianca ferait cela ? Dit Prue.

- Elle ne le ferait pas, ça n'a pas de sens, ce ne peu pas être Bianca. Fit Chris.

- Sérieusement qui est cette Bianca ? La personne qui m'a attaqué ? Liz demanda impatiemment.

- Bianca est la petite-amie de Chris. C'est aussi une Phoenix, c'est elle qui avait été envoyée après lui il y a quelques mois. Expliqua Wyatt.

Chris croisa les bras, son visage ne montrant aucune émotion, se préparant à l'explosion qu'il était sûr aller suivre le silence laissé par ce qu'avait dit Wyatt. Sans surprise Mélinda fut la première à réagir.

- Tu veux dire que tu sors avec le démon qui a essayé de te tuer ?

- Bianca n'est pas un démon. Répondit Chris en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Elle fait partie d'un clan de sorciers assassins ! C'est la même chose !

- Non, pas du tout. Chris lui lança un regard noir.

- En tout cas tu sais choisir des copines qui sont plutôt intéressantes. Lança Peyton.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle nous a attaqué si c'est ta petite-amie Chris ? Demanda Pauline.

- Peut-être que ça faisait juste partie de son plan pour nous tuer. Dit Mel sarcastique.

- Mélinda. Wyatt lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai, c'est un assassin ! Tu as dis toi-même qu'elle a essayé de tuer Chris ! Je ne trouve pas ça dure à croire qu'elle pourrait trahir Chris après l'avoir utilisé !

- Elle ne m'a pas utilisé et elle ne m'a pas tué non plus quand elle le pouvait. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, ça ne ressemble pas à Bianca d'agir ainsi.

- Parce que tu la connais si bien je suppose ? Mel haussa un sourcil.

- Je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle est plus intelligente que de nous attaquer comme ça.

- Je suis d'accord avec Mel, cette Bianca est suspicieuse et me semble dangereuse. Intervint Liz.

- J'ai rencontré Bianca et je suis d'accord avec Chris je ne pense pas qu'elle nous attaquerait comme ça. Je n'ai senti aucune animosité d'elle quand je lui ai parlé. Dit Prue.

- Elle pourrait les cacher à l'aide de la magie. Dit Mélinda.

- Je ne pense pas que Bianca est une raison de nous attaquer non plus, laisse-moi finir Mel. Dit Wyatt à sa sœur qui avait ouvert la bouche pour protester. Peut-être qu'elle est sous l'influence d'un sort ou quelque chose ?

- Je pense que c'est le cas aussi. Quand je l'ai vu plus tôt avec Peyton, c'était elle, sans être elle réellement. Comme un robot presque. Dit Chris les yeux dans le vague.

- Chris à raison. Dit Pénélope qui se tenait près de lui.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Peyton en regardant sa jeune sœur.

- Parce que quand j'ai touché cet athamé j'ai vu une femme, que je suppose être Bianca, au P3 puis un Possesseur apparaître et la contrôler. Expliqua-t-elle en tendant l'arme devant elle.

- Je vais tuer ce fils de… Dit sombrement Chris.

- Chris calme-toi, au moins on sait que Bianca n'agit pas volontairement. Mais pourquoi un Possesseur ferait quelque chose comme cela, ils ne sont pas assez puissants pour nous faire face, surtout seul. Réfléchit Wyatt.

- Peut-être qu'il n'ait pas seul, peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre tire les ficelles. Dit Prue.

- Bianca m'a dit quelque chose comme ça hier. Que pour qu'elle soit envoyée après moi par son clan, quelqu'un devait les avoir engagés pour ce débarrasser de moi. Dit Chris.

- Mais qui ? C'est ça la question. Dit Pauline.

- Cela m'étonnerai beaucoup que ce soit le Possesseur, il ne ferait pas appel à des assassins, ce n'est pas leurs genre. Un démon de niveau supérieur par contre… Réfléchit Henry se souvenant de ce qu'il avait lu dans le livre des Ombres.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, on devrait attraper le Possesseur et le forcer à libérer la copine de Chris et ensuite le forcer à nous dire ce qu'il sait. Dit Peyton qui préférait l'action au brainstorming.

- Mais il nous faut un plan. On ne peut pas faire les choses à l'aveuglette, et ont ne sait pas où se trouve le Possesseur.

- Probablement en train de visiter tous les endroits où il pense pouvoir tuer l'un de nous, le manoir est sûrement sur sa liste. Dit Prue.

- Il ne faut pas qu'il devienne suspicieux et pense qu'on l'attend pour lui tendre un piège, sinon il pourrait essayer de se débarrasser de Bianca. Dit Chris.

- Ce qu'il faut c'est un appât. Dit Mélinda.

- Non ! Absolument pas ! Dit Wyatt en se tournant vers sa sœur.

- Il cherche une nouvelle cible, on va lui en donner une. Et il a déjà vu Peyton, Chris, Liz, Paulie, et Henry, ce qui ne laisse que Prue, Pénélope et moi.

- Et moi, je pourrais être l'appât. Répliqua Wyatt.

- Non, vraiment Wy, qui sain d'esprit s'attaquerait à toi ? Surtout seul.

- Bien qu'à mon avis pas beaucoup de démons peuvent être considéré 'sain d'esprit', elle à un point. Lança Peyton en hochant la tête.

- Je peux jouer l'appât. Dit Prue.

- J'ai plus de pouvoir de feu, et puis il s'est déjà attaqué à Peyton, je pense qu'il va s'attaquer au manoir ici, et donc probablement à moi. Si il ne voit personne ici il pensera que c'est bon, les autres se sont réfugiés à l'école de magie et m'attaquera pensant que je ne l'attends pas.

- Je ne te laisse pas seule ici pour attendre l'arrivée du Possesseur. Prévint Wyatt.

- J'ai dit 'si il ne voit personne' ça ne veut pas dire que je serais seule. Le but est de le capturer pas vrai ? On va devoir être plusieurs pour réussir.

* * *

Le Possesseur avait déjà visité le campus de l'Université et l'appartement de Phoebe Halliwell mais n'avait trouvé aucunes trace de ses filles, maintenant c'était au tour du manoir, il apparut à l'intérieur, au deuxième étage, personne ne semblait là. Il apparut alors dans le grenier sans faire de bruit et il vit Mélinda Halliwell en train de feuilleter le Livre des Ombres en lui tournant le dos. Il fit apparaître une boule d'énergie dans sa main et se prépara à la lancer quand sa cible se tourna vers lui, lui lançant une potion dessus.

Le Possesseur redevint lui alors que Bianca tombait inconsciente au sol, Chris apparut à ce moment aux côtés de celle-ci et il les fit disparaître à nouveau. Tandis que Wyatt avec Prudence, Peyton et Pénélope apparaissaient sur la droite du Possesseur, et Henry avec Pauline et Elisabeth sur la gauche, ils s'espacèrent et maintenant celui-ci était entouré. Il n'eut pas le temps de disparaître que des cristaux le retenait prisonnier.

- Tu vois je t'avais dit que mon plan marcherait. Dit Mélinda alors que Wyatt se placer à côté d'elle en face du démon.

- C'est seulement parce que ce Possesseur ne semble pas très intelligent, ni rapide. Dit Peyton presque déçu par la facilité des choses.

A ce moment Chris rentra dans la pièce par la porte du grenier, ayant laissé Bianca dans sa chambre au manoir.

- Comment va Bianca ? Demanda Prue.

- Bien, elle dort. Répondit Chris se plaçant de l'autre côté de Mélinda devant le démon.

Celui-ci commençait à être vraiment nerveux et effrayé, surtout sous le regard de Wyatt qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis qu'il était apparu.

- On va pouvoir commencer à poser des questions maintenant que tu es là. Dit justement l'aîné des Halliwell. Pourquoi nous as-tu attaqué ?

- Est-ce que tu travailles seul ? Demanda Chris quand le Possesseur ne répondait toujours pas.

- Vous ne savez pas faire ! Décréta Peyton en s'avançant et elle envoya une décharge au Possesseur qui cria de douleur. Voilà, c'est comme ça qu'il faut demander.

- Une fois de plus, pourquoi tu nous as attaqué ? Demanda Wyatt.

- Si je parle, je serais tué. Articula le Possesseur.

- Mais si tu ne parle pas on te vaincra et je ferais en sorte que ce soit long et douloureux. Dit Chris en s'accroupissant devant le démon dans la cage.

- J'ai été ordonné de prendre possession du Phoenix et de vous attaquer pour que vous pensiez que c'est elle et la tue par revanche pour avez tué plusieurs d'entre vous.

- Plutôt raté comme plan. Dit Mélinda.

- Qui est derrière tout ça ? Demanda Wyatt.

- Un puissant démon, Greyv… AAArrgggghhh !

Les neufs regardèrent impuissants alors que le Possesseur était consumé par les flammes avant d'exploser disparaissant pour toujours.

- Au moins on a eu quelques réponses avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer. Dit Peyton.

- Mais il semble que ce Greyv-machin préfère restait dans l'ombre. Dit Mel.

- On devrait le trouver si on cherche dans le grimoire.

- Déjà dessus. Répondit Henry qui était en train de tourner les pages du Livre des Ombres d'un air concentré.

- Appelez-moi si vous trouvez quelque chose. Dit Chris en ressortant du grenier en direction de sa chambre où Bianca reposait toujours.

Cependant Mélinda le rattrapa dans le couloir devant sa chambre.

- Je voulais juste dire que je suis désolée d'avoir dit les choses que j'ai dîtes plus tôt sur Bianca, elle n'était pas coupable tu avais raison. Mais j'espère que tu vois pourquoi il est facile de douter.

- Je sais que tu veux juste mon bien, mais Bianca n'est pas mauvaise. Si tu apprenais à la connaître tu le verrais.

- Peut-être. Répondit Mélinda avant de sourire à Chris, l'enlacer rapidement et retourner dans le grenier tandis que Chris allait au chevet de Bianca.

Celle-ci dormait toujours, apparemment paisiblement, elle bougea un peu dans son sommeil, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller un peu plus alors qu'un léger sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

Cela en amena un sur le visage de Chris, il prit sa main et pour la première fois remarqua l'entaille, heureusement superficielle dans le bras de Bianca. Il soupira, c'est dans ce genre de moment qu'il souhaitait pouvoir guérir le plus.

Environ une heure plus tard les neuf étaient de retour dans le grenier. Ils avaient trouvé l'identité du démon qu'ils cherchaient 'Greyvis', un démon de haut niveau qui était arrivait à sa position en tuant de puissantes sorcières, il travaillait généralement dans l'ombre et était rusé.

- Bien tout le monde sait ce qu'il a faire ? Demanda Wyatt en regardant les huit autres qui hochèrent la tête.

Wyatt hocha la tête à son tour et avec une expression sérieuse sur le visage disparu pour réapparaître en Enfer, il y avait un sort de convocation pour Greyvis dans le Livre des Ombres ils avaient juste eut à l'inverser et Wyatt avait su exactement où apparaître. La pièce était sombre avec juste une torche éclairant, il regarda autour de lui, ses sens en alerte.

- Bienvenue ! Fit une voix devant lui, avec un claquement de doigt plusieurs autres torches s'enflammèrent révélant Greyvis assis dans une sorte de trône en ébène contre le mur opposant Wyatt.

- C'est un honneur de recevoir Wyatt Halliwell. Et seul c'est plus que je n'espérais.

- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi content de me voir car je suis là pour te vaincre Greyvis, personne ne s'attaque à ma famille sans en subir les conséquences. Dit froidement Wyatt.

- Je pense que c'est toi qui est trop confident, tu es sur mon domaine, seul, et je ne le suis pas. Dit le démon et avec un nouveau claquement de doigt Wyatt était entouré par une douzaine d'autres démons.

- Est-ce que c'est sensé me faire perdre ma confidence, parce que ça ne marche pas. Provoqua-t-il.

Greyvis eut un flash de colère passant sur le visage puis d'un geste de la main il fit apparaître encore plus de démons avant de faire un sourire satisfait.

- Essaye de tous nous vaincre seul maintenant !

- Qui a dit que j'étais seul ? Lança Wyatt ouvrant les bras et en quelques secondes les démons entourant Wyatt étaient entourés par les huit autres Halliwell qui ne perdirent pas de temps avant de lancer potions après potions sur les démons réduisant leurs nombres.

Les démons étaient tous resserrés autour de Wyatt pour former un cercle fermé, alors quand les Halliwell étaient apparus cela avait été un jeu d'enfant de réduire leurs nombres. Une fois qu'ils avaient compris qu'ils étaient attaqués, ils s'étaient retournés pour faire face à leurs opposants mais ceux-ci étaient espacés et donc pouvaient bouger assez librement pour éviter les boules de feux lancés sur eux.

Wyatt toujours au milieu du groupe avait réduit les effectifs des démons encore plus en projetant ses deux bras en avant désintégrant une demi-douzaine de démons l'entourant à lui tout seul puis faisant apparaître Excalibur il commença à se frayer un chemin vers Greyvis qui essayait pour sa part de mettre plus de distance entre eux, il envoya un éclair de sa main à Wyatt qui le dévia avec son épée sans arrêtait d'avancer pour autant.

Les autres également se débrouillaient, Chris semblait s'amuser, il stoppait les boules d'énergie venant sur lui et les lançait sur d'autres démons, parfois lançant directement d'autres démons sur d'autres démons. Un peu plus loin Elisabeth rendait les démons confus en se projetant astralement tandis que Pauline en profitait pour les vaincre. Prudence utilisait son pouvoir d'empathie pour canaliser avec les démons leurs renvoyant leurs boules de feux, alors que Pénélope et Henry faisaient équipe, Henry les faisant apparaître et disparaître autour des démons alors que lui et Pénélope en profitaient pour lancer plusieurs potions sur les démons à chaque fois qu'ils réapparaissaient mais ils disparaissaient trop vite pour que les démons puissent contrer. De son côté Peyton lévitait et envoyait ses opposant aux tapis avant de les terminer avec une potion tout en évitant les boules de feux en bougeant sans cesse, quant à Mélinda elle frisait les boules de feux venant sur elle, Chris les récupérant généralement pour les envoyés sur d'autres démons, alors qu'elle explosait tout les démons dans sa ligne de vision provoquant des réactions en chaîne.

Bientôt le seul démon restant était Greyvis qui était à la merci de Wyatt, et d'un dernier mouvement il transperça le démon avec Excalibur, retirant l'épée alors que les flammes commençaient à consumer Greyvis. Celui-ci regarda les neuf Halliwell l'entourant avec un regard de pure haine.

- Vous m'avez peut-être vaincu mais beaucoup d'autres viendront prendre ma place, jamais vous ne serait en paix, vous finirez tous pour être tués ! Cria-t-il alors qu'il explosait pour ne plus jamais reparlait.

- Ensemble on ne sera jamais vaincu par vous. Dit Wyatt.

* * *

- J'aurais voulu tuer ce Possesseur moi-même ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'a pas réveillée pour que je puisse vous aider à aller vaincre ses démons. Dit Bianca à Chris alors qu'ils montaient les marches menant au manoir.

- Tu étais inconsciente. Lui rappela-t-il.

- Et ? Haussa-t-elle un sourcil alors que Chris levait les yeux au ciel avant de sourire et prendre la main de Bianca dans la sienne.

- Allez viens, tu ne voudrais pas être en retard pour ton premier repas avec ma famille ? Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi on ne pouvait pas apparaître au manoir directement.

- C'est moins menaçant de cette façon. Je te rappelle que la dernière fois que la plupart des membres de ta famille m'ont vue, je les ai attaquées ou toi.

- Ils savent que ce n'est pas toi. Mais je ne savais pas que tu voulais t'entendre avec ma famille à ce point. C'est pour moi ? Plaisanta Chris avec un sourire en coin qui se transforma en grimace quand Bianca lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes.

- Je tiens juste à rester en vie. Lui dit-elle, alors qu'ils arrivaient au perron de la porte.

- Prête ? Demanda-t-il et elle hocha la tête nonchalante bien que Chris remarqua la légère nervosité présente chez elle, cela le fit sourire.

Il ouvrit la porte et rentra dans le manoir tenant toujours la main de Bianca, déjà il pouvait entendre les voix des membres de sa famille alors qu'ils s'interpellaient et discutaient en riant.

- Hé Chris ! Enfin là ? Dit Wyatt à son petit frère. Hé Bianca, comment ça va ? Sourit-il.

- Bien, merci. Lui rendit-elle un petit sourire.

- On est les derniers ? Demanda Chris.

- Oui, tout le monde est déjà là. Wyatt hocha la tête, alors que Victor et Léo s'approchaient.

- Mon petit-fils a bien grandi s'il est déjà à un âge où il présente une fille à sa famille. Sourit Victor.

- Hé Grand-père ! Le salua Chris en roulant des yeux.

- Bienvenu Bianca. Dit gentiment Léo en serrant sa main.

- Merci. Répondit-elle alors que Piper, Mélinda et Peyton arrivaient à leur tour.

- Tu es finalement là Chris. Dit Piper en prenant son deuxième fils dans ses bras avec un sourire, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à Bianca, se tournant vers elle.

- Je suis Piper. Se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant une main.

- Bianca. Répondit celle-ci en prenant la main tendu.

Alors que Chris était occupé à discuté, ou plutôt être charriée par Peyton, Mel se tourna vers Bianca pour se présenter.

- Je suis la sœur de Chris, Mélinda. Dit-elle en lui serrant la main, puis elle se pencha un peu vers elle et lui murmura : Je ne te fais pas encore confiance mais je respecte l'opinion de mon frère sur toi, seulement si tu le blesse, tu auras affaire à moi, compris ?

Bianca haussa un sourcil à cela puis hocha la tête, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas anticipé quelque chose comme cela après tout, bien qu'elle pensait que cela viendrait de Piper Halliwell.

- Bianca. Celle-ci se tourna entendant son nom pour se trouvait face à Prudence et Phoebe Halliwell qui souriaient d'une façon identique.

- Hé Prudence. La salua-t-elle.

- Je te présente ma mère Phoebe Halliwell.

- Je suis si contente de te voir ici Bianca. Dit Phoebe en la serrant dans ses bras ce qui la prit de cours.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer aussi. Articula-t-elle quand elle fut libéré de l'étreinte.

- Piper ! Je pense que tu devrais vérifier la cuisson de ce qui est dans le four ! Dit Paige en sortant de la cuisine.

- Oh ! Vous tous, ne restez pas là, allez à table ont va bientôt manger ! Dit la matriarche en retournant à la cuisine tandis que les autres commençaient à avancer.

- Alors ? Ce n'est pas si terrible ? Murmura Chris à l'oreille de Bianca.

- Non. Répondit Bianca en lui souriant alors qu'il la menait plus loin dans le manoir pour rencontrer le reste de sa famille.

Il fit une pose à l'escalier se tournant de moitié vers la porte alors que Bianca l'observait se demandant se qu'il faisait, et avec un geste de la main la porte se referma sur les deux se regardant avant de se tourner vers le reste de la famille.

* * *

**Voilà la saison 1 se termine finalement avec cet épisode 22. J'espère qu'il vous à plu, c'est la première fois que tous les P9 sont ensemble dans une même scène, cela a était compliqué mais aussi amusant à écrire. **

**La suite est déjà prévue, mais je ne commencerais pas à poster avant Mars au moins. Cependant j'espère que vous lirez tous la saison 2 et qu'elle vous plaira encore plus que la saison 1 !**

**Merci pour avoir lu jusque là et pour toutes les alert/favoris/reviews que j'ai eu avec cette histoire.  
A bientôt ! **


End file.
